<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranded and In Love by Angie737</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582735">Stranded and In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie737/pseuds/Angie737'>Angie737</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reylo - Fandom, Reylo freeform - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Angst and Feels, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Denial of Feelings, F/M, First Order Politics (Star Wars), First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gray Jedi, Heart strings will be pulled, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Outer Space, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Passion, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Reylofest, Sex, Sexual Tension, Stranded, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Survival, Tender Sex, The Force, The Force Ships It, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), hard choices, reylo romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie737/pseuds/Angie737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo was in his Silencer, chasing Rey in her X-Wing. They both enter the atmosphere of a strange planet and both of their ships go down. They struggle to rely on each other to survive and also finally admit that they love one another. <br/> Light fluff and angst.<br/>Taking place after their encounter in Snoke's throne room, TLJ.<br/>They have been fighting their feelings for one another, but not for long. They eventually make love for the first time and things are never the same between them.<br/>Kylo is experienced but it will be Rey's first time. They navigate the difficulties of being isolated on this planet while awaiting rescue and trying to survive in the meantime, even against hostile life forms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Stranded </p><p>Kylo's Silencer was coming up fast on Rey's X-Wing. </p><p>She was trying to out maneuver him and get to a planet that had come up on her radar imaging.</p><p>They had not seen each other in person since Snoke's Throne room and their only contact since then was one Force Bond connection that had taken place a few days ago.</p><p>Kylo's Silencer hissed closer to Rey's X-Wing and he could tell she was trying to make her way to an unknown planet, either to land or to enter orbit and throw him off her trail.</p><p>Rey's COMM went off and she knew Kylo was trying to reach her. He had wanted to speak to her for weeks, ever since he killed Snoke for her, but she blocked their Force Bond as often as she could. </p><p>Kylo was following her, and he did not want to attack her, but hoped he could get her attention and get her to talk to him. He wanted to find out why she ran, why she had rejected his hand and to try once more to win her heart.</p><p>Rey did not know why Kylo was hot on her tail, but she didn't care. Her only concern was to shake him.</p><p>Secretly, Rey desired Kylo, but she had decided never to admit that to him.</p><p>She had rejected Kylo's hand out of fear of the unknown and run that day. She had begun to fall in love with him, but told herself she'd never admit it.</p><p>They both came from two different worlds. She was a Resistance fighter and he was the Supreme Leader of the First Order. In her mind, there was no reconciling those two differences between them.</p><p>Even though her feelings for him wanted to throw everything away and fall into his arms, she fought it hard!</p><p>Kylo offered his hand to Rey because he was in love with her and would stop at nothing to win her heart.</p><p>*********************************************************</p><p>Rey was entering the upper atmosphere of this strange planet and her sensors were going wild. She looked frantically out the window and to her console, back and forth.</p><p>Her altitude was dropping fast.</p><p>She looked at her radar once more to see if Kylo's Silencer was still behind her, but her sensors were not indicating his ship anywhere on radar.</p><p>She thought she had lost him, and a slight feeling of victory overcame her, but it was short lived because she realized that this planet was not on most of the star charts in the galaxy and she wasn't sure if anyone would find her if she crashed.</p><p>Her X-Wing was not supplied with a lot of rations and she wondered if she crash landed, how long she could make two days' food and water rations last!</p><p>The X-Wing jolted violently, making sharp turns. Rey's console was lighting up and the alarms were going off loudly.</p><p>She had enough power to land the ship, but it would be a very rough landing.</p><p>Once she descended into the atmosphere and got below the cloud cover, she could see the surrounding terrain of the planet. The area she was in was shrouded in thick fog.</p><p>She could see on radar that she was nearing the surface and put her landing gear down, bracing for impact.</p><p>Her ship hit hard, landing and jolting roughly on the surface.</p><p>She sat for a second, gathering herself together, taking a deep breath and looking again to her console for any read outs that would indicate the terrain or the surrounding topography.</p><p>She looked out her window and noticed that the area was dry, rocky and foggy.</p><p>She grabbed her saber and put it on her belt and made sure her blaster was at her side.</p><p>She went through the two days' rations and water supply, putting them in a pack and then strapping the pack on her back.</p><p>She lifted the hatch to her X-Wing and stood up, slowly looking around.</p><p>She didn't sense any dangerous life forms around right now, so she slowly disembarked and landed with a heavy jump onto the ground.</p><p>**************************************************************</p><p>Kylo's Silencer was beginning to shake and jolt as it entered the atmosphere. He had lost sight of Rey's ship.</p><p>His tactical console was also giving only faint readings that were not giving him much information.</p><p>He got down below the cloud line and began to scope out the landscape visually.</p><p>He trusted the Force to help him sense if anything was dangerous in the area.</p><p>He made a rough landing as well on the planet and got pushed heavily into the back of his seat.</p><p>He took a deep breath and looked out his window, knowing his console read outs would not be much help.</p><p>Something from the planet seemed to be interfering with the console's read outs.</p><p>He about a weeks' worth of rations and water on board. His Silencer slept two and he had a blanket and some flint to make a fire if necessary.</p><p>He grabbed his supplies and disembarked from his ship.</p><p>He looked around once on the ground, trying to see if he could sense Rey in the area. He knew her X-Wing went down too.</p><p>Rey still did not know Kylo was on the planet with her, but Kylo knew that she had no where else to go but down to the surface.</p><p>*****************************************************************</p><p>Rey made her way through the fog and settled near a cliff with a slight cave in order to set camp for the night. She had tried to use her COMM to call the Resistance for help, but she had no reply.</p><p>Her only option was to build a fire, try to keep warm and hope that the next day would bring better news. </p><p>She had no idea what kind of alien species or animal was native to this planet and kept her saber and blaster ready at all times.</p><p>Rey wondered where Kylo had gone. Was he in orbit? Did he break off the pursuit? Did he crash land here too?</p><p>She just didn't know.</p><p>She managed to lay her supplies out in the open, taking stock of what she had.</p><p>She did have a few flint sticks to make a fire, but she didn't notice any wood nearby.</p><p>Not having any kindling wood, she gathered a blanket to herself and hid herself as deeply in the cave as possible. Thankfully, there were no animals living in there. </p><p>She kept quiet, trying to take in the sounds of the surrounding area.</p><p>*********************************************************************</p><p>Kylo made his way through the fog and noticed how rocky, dry and barren the land was.</p><p>He squinted through the fog and sat down against a cliff area. </p><p>Due to the thick area of fog, he didn't know that Rey was literally sitting in a cave about five yards from his location.</p><p>He never saw her X-wing either when he landed.</p><p>He knew Rey was on the surface and wanted to locate her. </p><p>He decided to leave his current location and gathered his things with him and set out once again on foot to locate Rey.</p><p>He knew that she would NOT be happy to see him, but he knew that their chances for survival would be greater together rather than apart.</p><p>************************************************************</p><p>Rey sat still, thinking she heard something coming her way.</p><p>She grabbed her blaster and kept it in her right hand, thinking it may be some sort of native animal or life form. If it was hostile, she wanted to be ready.</p><p>She stood in place and kept quiet, listening intently, her blaster held out in her right hand.</p><p>Kylo was approaching and he didn't see Rey, but was walking in her direction.</p><p>He had his full uniform on, the only thing missing was his mask.</p><p>He took his saber from his belt and ignited it. He thought he sensed something in the Force and wanted to be ready.</p><p>He took slow, steady paces and then stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>*********************************************************</p><p>Rey stood outside the cave, her blaster extended in her hand. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her, but she heard the sound of a light saber not far from her location and she could swear it was the sound of Kylo's saber!</p><p>She took deep, quiet breaths, looking intently through the fog and then suddenly, she caught sight of a red crackling saber coming through the fog.</p><p>She stood in place and didn't move. She waited to see if it was Kylo. She knew that this was most likely him and that the odds of him crash landing here with her were very good odds.</p><p>Kylo approached Rey's position and could barely see the figure of a person standing in front of him through the fog.</p><p>The two of them came almost face to face with each other. </p><p>Kylo's red saber was lit and crackling loudly and Rey had her blaster extended out in front of her.</p><p>Rey gasped for a moment. She caught sight of Kylo's cape billowing around him and his red saber lit.</p><p>Kylo chuckled to himself as he realized that Rey was standing only a few feet away from him.</p><p>"Rey?" he asked, "You can lower your blaster." </p><p>Rey smirked, "Not likely. If figures you would crash land here with me." </p><p>Kylo moved a few paces closer.</p><p>"Rey, we are stranded here. We can either work together to survive or we can kill each other right here on the spot. Which will it be?" Kylo asked, taunting her a bit.</p><p>Rey sighed and rolled her eyes, "Why were you following me to begin with?"</p><p>She lowered her blaster and put it back into her holster.</p><p>"I needed to speak with you." Kylo answered plainly.</p><p>Rey sighed and moved closer to Kylo.</p><p>"I put my blaster away, now it's your turn to put your saber away." she said, taunting him in return.</p><p>Kylo turned off his saber and put it back onto his belt.</p><p>He walked closer to Rey through the fog and was now able to make her out clearly.</p><p>Kylo continued, "Rey, I haven't had the chance to speak to you since the day I killed Snoke. I have so much to ask you, so much I want to discuss with you if you'll only give me the chance."</p><p>Rey sighed again and remained silent, walking back to the cave she came from and took a seat.</p><p>Kylo followed her and stood across from her.</p><p>"May I join you?" he asked.</p><p>She moved her hand to motion for him to join her on the ground and still did not say a word.</p><p>"Rey, we need to work together. This could be a hostile environment. This planet has not been charted. I am not familiar with the native life forms here. If we work together, we can survive until rescue." Kylo suggested, keeping his eyes off of Rey and looking around the cave.</p><p>"I tried to make a fire, but there is no wood to be found in this area." Rey said.</p><p>Kylo looked directly at her, "I have something we can use", and he pulled some scaps of paper from the bag he brought with him and said, "I also have some light sticks that burn for twelve hours. It will give light and warmth."</p><p>He continued, "My Silencer has room and would provide cover if we need it. We can try to light a fire, but we have no idea how low the temperatures will get on this planet at nightfall." </p><p>Rey was listening to him and he seemed to be practical at least.</p><p>"I suppose you are correct in all of those points, but how do I know I can trust you?" Rey asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable around him. </p><p>Kylo could sense her unease around him and said, "Rey, do you think I killed Snoke and saved your life because I would now turn around and harm you?..." he paused, "You can trust me."</p><p>Rey hung her head down a minute and then looked back up to him.</p><p>"Let's try the fire first and then if that doesn't work, we can look for shelter in our ships." she answered.</p><p>"Do you have food?" Kylo began, "If not, I have a weeks' rations and water." </p><p>"I have two days' worth of food and water. I was going to scout around at sunrise tomorrow for a water source and food." Rey said, looking around at the fog getting even thicker.</p><p>"Rey..." Kylo began, "Snoke's throne room.... why did you leave?" </p><p>Rey's eyes shot back over to Kylo. She froze for a moment, not knowing what to say at first.</p><p>She knew she had hurt him before, but did what she felt was right at the time.</p><p>"I...., I couldn't join the Dark Side. I panicked... " she said hesitating.., "I made a quick decision and....., "she paused again, "We are getting off topic. We were discussing survival on this rock." </p><p>Kylo smiled a little bit to himself, "Rey, we both already know what we need to do to survive this place. What I really want is for you not to avoid me...., " he said, pausing to make deep eye contact with her, "I still want you with me. I still want you to join me. My offer still stands."</p><p>Rey felt backed into a corner now. She DID want him and she resisted the urge for him when she was in Snoke's throne room, but ran due to panic over the unknown between them. </p><p>Kylo's dark black hair swept over his face due to the light breeze and his face looked soft as he gave Rey a look of hope. His uniform hung perfectly over his muscular and large body and Rey had a difficult time not noticing.</p><p>Kylo could sense her through the Force and knew she cared for him. Their Bond made it possible to read and feel the other with ease.</p><p>Rey simply nodded and looked into her bag, looking around for more survival gear.</p><p>Kylo knew she was fidgeting to keep herself busy and not look at him.</p><p>He moved himself closer to her and sat about six inches from her and said, "Rey.... I can start a fire and if that doesn't work, we can go to my Silencer until morning." he suggested softly.</p><p>Rey nodded, "I guess that's alright." </p><p>Kylo wanted to so badly to reach out and take her in his arms. He had images of his lips on hers, but held himself back until she was ready.</p><p>He stood back up and walked over to his survival gear and brought out the necessary materials to light a fire for at least a couple of hours.</p><p>"Rey, "Kylo began, "This fire I'll make may only last a couple of hours. Why don't we go to my Silencer. There's room in there to sleep behind the cockpit."</p><p>Rey looked up at Kylo with curious and non trusting eyes.</p><p>"Kylo.... you really expect me to sleep in the Silencer with you? I can get back into my X-Wing if I have to and...." Rey started.</p><p>"And sit up straight all night? Your seat doesn't lay back, does it?" Kylo asked.</p><p>Rey sighed and shook her head with irritation, "No, it's doesn't lay down...., but it would provide me cover for the night just fine." she said, taking her bag into her hands.</p><p>Kylo tilted his head downward slightly, "If you wish. My ship is a few yards away from yours. Let's head back to our ships. There is bound to be night life here and I have no idea if it is friendly or hostile. If we leave now, we can just make it to our ships before nightfall."</p><p>Rey nodded and stood up, quietly making eye contact with Kylo.</p><p>"We'll set out in the morning if you like or wait to see if this fog lifts and get a better look around. I'll also take a look at both of our COMM systems to see if we can get a message to be rescued." Kylo said.</p><p>Kylo gathered his things and he and Rey set out across the terrain back toward their ships. The fog seemed to be getting thicker as the evening wore on.</p><p>There were some eerie sounds beginning to emerge from behind them. </p><p>Rey looked behind her, taking out her blaster and pointing.</p><p>Kylo saw her and looked over his shoulder too and said, "There are definitely life forms here and I suggest we pick up our pace." </p><p>He and Rey sped up their paces and soon reached Kylo's Silencer first.</p><p>The eerie animal sounds were definitely heading in their direction.</p><p>Kylo pulled out his saber and stood in front of Rey. He knew Rey could defend herself, but it was instinct for him to want to take care of her like he did in Snoke's throne room.</p><p>Rey's eyes squinted trying to make out any kind of life form in the fog.</p><p>Kylo looked all over and still could not see a thing.</p><p>"Rey, I suggest we both get into my Silencer. I can lock the doors. The canons and weapons on my ship are fully charged and I can defend us if I have to against anything tonight." Kylo suggested, looking directly at Rey.</p><p>Rey knew that to get to her own X-Wing would mean walking in the dark through fog in an unknown area with life forms she knew nothing about.</p><p>She nodded quietly and said, "Alright, just this once....." </p><p>Kylo knew she was fighting it, but was glad she agreed.</p><p>Kylo opened the hatch to his Silencer and motioned for Rey to climb in first while he kept his saber lit, protecting them both if necessary.</p><p>Rey climbed in hesitantly, but hurried to quicken her pace due to the fact that she could hear the eerie sounds getting closer.</p><p>Kylo turned off his light saber and climbed in behind her and quickly shut and locked the hatch.</p><p>He sat in the cock pit seat and made sure all the lights were turned off.</p><p>"Rey, there's plenty of room over here behind the cockpit. You take that and I'll sit here. I'll keep watch so you can sleep." he said, looking out the window for whatever may be approaching his ship.</p><p>"Kylo..." Rey said, not acknowledging his statement, "What if my X-Wing gets attacked or damaged through the night?" </p><p>Kylo looked back at her, "There's nothing we can do about that right now. It's dark and the fog would make it impossible to walk to your ship now, We'll deal with it in the morning." </p><p>She nodded and then sat down sitting up behind the cockpit seat.</p><p>Rey looked around the available area and there was ample space for two people. There was enough room to sit up, but not stand up. </p><p>She glanced around to her right and left and noticed that he had extra weapons and supplies.</p><p>"Rey, I'm going to turn off even the emergency lighting here in the cockpit. I don't want to draw attention to ourselves through the night." Kylo said, looking back at Rey to see if she was agreeable to it.</p><p>Rey nodded, "That's fine..." she agreed.</p><p>He nodded and then quietly flipped the switches to turn off every light in the cockpit and remained quiet.</p><p>Kylo sat looking out the front window of the ship, knowing that his ship was capable of protecting them against almost anything and he had plenty of fire power on board if he needed to use it.</p><p>"Kylo, you're going to sit up all night? You can lay back here facing one way and I can lay here facing the other way...." Rey suggested, feeling some warmth for him rise in her heart. She knew he was trying to be protective of her during this.</p><p>"I'll be alright, Rey. I may nod off through the night, but I want to make sure I have easy access to the weapons systems if I need them." he answered in a whisper.</p><p>Rey whispered back, "Okay..."</p><p>The noises were growing louder. They could hear what sounded like life forms calling to each other in their native voices.</p><p>Rey and Kylo were not easily frightened by anything, but admitted that the eerie sounds these life forms made was not easy to listen to.</p><p>Kylo could sense Rey's uneasy feeling about all of this and said, "You're not going to sleep at all tonight, are you?" he insisted.</p><p>She sighed, "Probably not. Not easy to sleep with all those strange noises going on outside..." </p><p>Rey had no idea what would happen to her own ship through the night and didn't want to lose her ship. It may be necessary to use it later on during their isolation here.</p><p>"Rey..." Kylo whispered, "At least you weren't stranded here alone." he said, trying to glance back at her in the dark.</p><p>Rey was silent for a few seconds, and then said, "I guess so. I would have just gotten back to my X-Wing and locked the door, like we are doing here."</p><p>She was avoiding Kylo's obvious attempt at drawing closer to her in conversation. She could sense his desire for her through their Force Bond.</p><p>Kylo stood up from his seat, crouching and ducking his head so he wouldn't hit the ceiling, and made his way back to where Rey was.</p><p>Rey scooted off to the side to allow him some space.</p><p>"Changed your mind?" she asked in a whisper.</p><p>"I didn't think you'd mind..." was his only reply.</p><p>He sat across from her but not too close. He didn't want to make her angry or uncomfortable.</p><p>The eerie noises seemed to be right outside the ship and the hull of the Silencer had noises rubbing against it.</p><p>Rey gripped her saber at her side and made her breathing shallow and quiet.</p><p>Kylo did the same.</p><p>Kylo leaned over to her, whispering as low as he could, "Whatever the life forms are, they are right outside the ship."</p><p>Rey nodded without saying a word.</p><p>They sat there quietly and did nothing but listen.</p><p>Kylo stood back up and made sure he moved himself close enough to the where he could easily reach his weapons panel if he had to.</p><p>The noises outside the ship continued. </p><p>Rey did not want to admit it to Kylo, but his ship was more spacious and comfortable compared to her X-Wing and she secretly WAS grateful she wasn't isolated her alone on this planet.</p><p>She saw Kylo's hand right above his weapons console.</p><p>The Silencer's hull took on some scratching sounds from the outside, but nothing more. The voices were beginning to fade.</p><p>Kylo withdrew his hands from off the weapons console and looked over at Rey.</p><p>"I think they are leaving, whatever THEY are..." he said.</p><p>"I think so too." Rey whispered.</p><p>After a few minutes of no more sounds outside the ship and no more voices, Kylo moved back to where he was sitting across from Rey. </p><p>He leaned his head back against the wall of his ship and closed his eyes.</p><p>Rey just watched him. There was only a subtle moon light beginning to come out from behind the clouds and fog and shining into the cockpit.</p><p>Kylo sitting there with his head against the wall of his ship and his eyes closed made Rey see a vulnerable side to him she never saw before.</p><p>She just kept her eyes on him.</p><p>During this quit moment, she couldn't help but dig deeper into her feelings and she knew that she had been falling in love with Kylo, but kept it hidden within herself. </p><p>Falling in love with the enemy was not what she expected. The Supreme Leader of the First Order was supposed to be her enemy, right?</p><p>Kylo shifted briefly as he sat and then with heavy, lidded eyes, looked over at Rey.</p><p>"Sorry, it's been a long day."  he said matter of factly.</p><p>"No worries. I'm tired too. Looks like whatever it was outside is gone. It may have only been local animal life." Rey answered.</p><p>"If you look behind you, there is an extra blanket. You can use it." Kylo said.</p><p>Rey looked over at him and said, "It is cold. I wonder how low this planet gets." </p><p>"I have a heating system on this ship, but if I turn on my ship's engines right now, we don't know if it will draw the life forms back. If my navigational computers were working, I could lift off and find another place to set us down." he answered.</p><p>She nodded and then slowly reached behind her, groping for the blanket Kylo mentioned.</p><p>Kylo still had his full uniform on and his cape and was warm enough.</p><p>Rey pulled the blanket over her and leaned back against the wall, not fully laying down.</p><p>The temperature continued to drop and due to Rey's light clothing, she was beginning to shiver, even with the blanket on.</p><p>Kylo noticed it and cleared his throat, "Ummm, you're still cold. You could always share that blanket with me.... we may have to keep warm together." he suggested, hoping she would say 'yes'.</p><p>Rey sighed knowing it was coming to this and felt hesitant to give in.</p><p>"Rey, I won't harm you." Kylo insisted as he motioned for her bring the blanket over to him so they both could use it.</p><p>Rey sighed loudly and began to move over to Kylo. </p><p>Kylo helped her situate herself right next to him and he put his left arm around her and brought the blanket up and over them both.</p><p>Rey froze still next to him and Kylo chuckled, "Rey, relax..." he said, feeling warmth rise in him at having Rey this close to him.</p><p>"Okay, I'm sitting here... are you happy? It's what you've always wanted... she said, somewhat sarcastically.</p><p>Kylo looked over at her and said plainly, "Yes, it is." </p><p>She held his gaze for a few seconds and didn't know what to say or do from here.</p><p>Kylo gave her a small smile and then closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.</p><p>He kept his arm around Rey, pulling her closer to his body to keep them both warm in the sub freezing temperatures of the planet.</p><p>She sat there secretly enjoying the feeling of his arm around her. </p><p>His hand was moving slightly over her and she grew warm inside emotionally because of it.</p><p>Kylo could sense her emotions and opened his eyes and looked at her briefly.</p><p>She caught his gaze and then quickly looked out the window.</p><p>"Rey..." Kylo whispered, "Please tell me if you regret leaving that day in Snoke's throne room...."</p><p>Rey kept her eyes looking out the window and then put her head down.</p><p>Kylo put his hand to her chin and turned her face toward him.</p><p>"Rey...." he whispered.</p><p>She met his gaze again and the desire in her to have his mouth on hers was deeply felt.</p><p>She would never say so out loud, but Kylo knew it.</p><p>He leaned in and gently grazed his lips on hers.</p><p>She withdrew from him a couple of inches.</p><p>"Kylo.... we shouldn't..." she began.</p><p>"Shouldn't what?" Kylo asked.</p><p>She looked back at him and waited to see what he would do.</p><p>"You will tell me tomorrow why you left. I will keep at you until you do. But for now, I want to do this again..." and he leaned back in to kiss her and this time it was more passionate.</p><p>Rey let herself lean in to the kiss and relished the warmth and softness of his full lips on hers.</p><p>Kylo pulled back from her to see her face and she looked away immediately.</p><p>He sensed she didn't know what to do and didn't attempt another kiss that night.</p><p>He put his arm around her again and said, "Come on, we have to keep warm..." </p><p>Rey nodded silently and allowed him to pull her closer to keep their body heat together.</p><p>Within minutes, her head was against his shoulder and she began to drift off to sleep.</p><p>Kylo let his head lean back against the wall of his ship again and before he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but smile to himself. </p><p>He was elated that he had Rey here in his arms, even if it was only like this!</p><p>The next day when the sun rose, he planned on scouting the area with Rey and calculating ways to reserve their water and food rations until they either could find their own on the planet or if rescue came.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fighting Sexual Tension and Hostile Life Forms!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey and Kylo battle the sexual tension between them and hostile life forms that come to attack once more.</p><p>Rey comes to fight alongside Kylo against these hostile aliens and they flow like they did before in Snoke's throne room.</p><p>Kylo keeps trying to seduce Rey, but the tension remains as she battles her feelings for him.</p><p>He can sense her desire for him and knows it won't be long before she gives in.</p><p>They struggle during day two of their isolation here on this barren planet, rationing out food and water.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Fighting Sexual Tension and Hostile Life Forms!</p><p>Morning came and Rey moved her head away slowly from Kylo's shoulder.</p><p>He was awake, but hadn't moved. He hadn't wanted to wake her.</p><p>He looked over at her as she sat up and gave her the slightest smile.</p><p>Rey pushed herself back away from him. She momentarily forgot where she was or that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder.</p><p>"I... what...." she blurted out, half asleep.</p><p>"Rey, we made it through the night." Kylo said, keeping his eyes on her.</p><p>"I must have fallen asleep after all...." she paused, "And against you..." she said, admitting it rather shyly.</p><p>Kylo nodded slowly and purposely at her, "Yes you did and I didn't mind at all." </p><p>She sighed and rolled her eyes slightly and moved further away from him.</p><p>"We need to get to work on our COMM systems today and also see if we can scout the area better. The fog appears to have lifted." She said, trying to change the subject.</p><p>"I will see what I can do with the COMM in my ship first, then if there's no success, we can check on your ship." Kylo answered.</p><p>"We can get more accomplished if you stay here, working on your ship, while I go to my X-Wing and check things out." She responded.</p><p>Kylo shook his head 'no'.</p><p>"Rey, it's better if we stay together." he said.</p><p>"Why? I have my saber and a blaster. I can defend myself. I need to check out my ship." she said, looking rather defiant.</p><p>"Do as you wish." Kylo said with a sigh and immediately went up to his cockpit to try to work with the COMM.</p><p>Rey felt a bit fidgety. She was remembering their kiss from the night before.</p><p>Kylo said nothing about it and practically ignored her now as he worked on his console.</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders and filled her pack with water and rations and made sure her saber was on her belt and her blaster at her side and made her way to open the hatch to Kylo's Silencer.</p><p>Kylo looked up at her as she opened the hatch.</p><p>"Let's meet at the cave we were at in two hours. If you don't show up there in two hours, I'm coming to look for you." he said sternly.</p><p>She nodded, "Fine. I will be at the cave in two hours or less." </p><p>She departed the hatch and closed it behind her.</p><p>As she walked away from the Silencer, she took a quick glance over her shoulder to see Kylo in his cockpit, working the controls.</p><p>She could tell his eyes were watching her intently as she walked away.</p><p>A quick shiver ran down her spine. It was as if his eyes were boring right through her.</p><p>His gaze was always intense when he looked at her, but never hostile.</p><p>She turned back around and started making her way to where her X-Wing had landed the day before.</p><p>Soon, Kylo lost sight of her.</p><p>He knew she was capable of taking care of herself, and especially without the fog and better visibility, she would see something if was coming at her.</p><p>Rey carefully retraced her steps back to her X-wing and saw it still there in good condition.</p><p>It only took her about a ten minute walk to find her ship. She and Kylo had crash landed not far from one another it seemed.</p><p>She approached her X-Wing, looking carefully at the surrounding area, holding up her blaster just in case any unwelcome visitors came by.</p><p>She scanned the area once more and then stepped up to open the hatch of her ship.</p><p>She entered her cockpit and tried working the COMM controls to see if she could get them working.</p><p>She got static, but nothing more.</p><p>She didn't even have a way to contact Kylo through the COMM, but she knew that she could concentrate and open their Force Bond if they were separated and she needed to contact him.</p><p>She sat back in her seat with a sigh after trying over and over to get the COMM to make some outside connection.</p><p>She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about her kiss with Kylo the night before.</p><p>****************************************************</p><p>Rey's POV:</p><p>He kissed me. </p><p>His lips were warm and soft and so inviting.</p><p>I didn't resist him and I hate myself for it!</p><p>I loved every second of how his lips felt, but I hate that I allowed him access to me, even in that way.</p><p>He held me close last night to keep us both warm and now that I think of it, I felt safe and it all felt so natural.</p><p>Perhaps the Force is bringing us together, but how would I ever allow myself to let the enemy close to me? </p><p>He is my enemy, right?</p><p>I keep questioning myself over and over again about Kylo and myself. </p><p>What are we?</p><p>Do we love one another? Are we just enemies agreeing to work together in a hostile environment just to stay alive?</p><p>Are we destined for more or will we go our separate ways after this?</p><p>I can't get my mind off of his kissing me. </p><p>I really do care for him and I hate to admit that I do.</p><p>I can't let him kiss me again. I have to focus on my purpose and mission for the Resistance.</p><p>Kriff, why does the Supreme Leader of the First Order have to be so damned attractive!!</p><p>*****************************************************</p><p>Kylo sat in his Silencer and knew that an hour had already passed and his mind thought of Rey.</p><p>He wondered if she had any success.</p><p>He had no luck in making his COMM system work either.</p><p>However, being the Supreme Leader of the First Order, when his troops and officers did not see him report back to his flag ship within a certain amount of time, they would put our search parties for him.</p><p>He knew that within days, his troops would eventually find him, however, until then, he had to surivive.</p><p>He remembered hearing strange life forms outside his ship the night before and was going to be on his guard against them.</p><p>He didn't want to stray too far from his ship because his ship was the only thing giving them protection and cover from whatever was out there.</p><p>He thought about his kiss with Rey.</p><p>She did not stop him and his heart filled with hope. </p><p>He wanted so much more with her.</p><p>His mind drifted to thoughts of taking her beneath him in this very ship, making love to her, but he knew she would never agree to that, would she?</p><p>He hoped for even another kiss from her.</p><p>***********************************************************</p><p>Kylo's POV:</p><p>I can't get my COMM to work either.</p><p>My troops and officers will know that I'm missing and eventually retrace my steps and find me. It's just a matter of time.</p><p>But, that could take a couple of days and until then, I have to survive.</p><p>I will try to take this time alone with Rey on this planet to draw her closer to me.</p><p>She may resist me, but I won't give up.</p><p>I will have her.</p><p>She will be my lover eventually and I will fight for that with my last breath.</p><p>Her lips were soft and warm against mine. </p><p>I want so much more with her, but I'll settle for that right now.</p><p>I need to leave my ship soon to make it back to the cave and see if she reports in.</p><p>*****************************************************</p><p>Rey tried to start her engines and see if she could lift off. </p><p>She managed to get her engines started, but the navigation was not working. She would be flying blind if she did maneuver around the planet or try to leave the planet.</p><p>The sound of her engines got the attention of some local life forms about a half mile from her position.</p><p>She knew Kylo had mentioned something to her about keeping the ship quiet so that they did not attract hostile life forms, but she just had to know if her ship would start or if there was any hope of leaving this barren planet.</p><p>The day time temperatures were rising quickly. The planet acted much like a desert. Very hot during the day and very cold at night.</p><p>She wiped her forehead from the sweat quickly forming on her brow and then turned off her engines to disembark the ship.</p><p>She had no more supplies to take with her, so she left, locked up the ship and began heading for the cave to meet up with Kylo as she promised.</p><p>As she made her way through the dusty, rocky and barren terrain, she didn't seem to see any water source or food source. </p><p>She and Kylo had about ten days' water and rations between them and she didn't know what they would do once those ran out. </p><p>They would have to cut their daily water and food consumption down to half so they could extend the rations to twenty days if they had to.</p><p>She walked along, quietly and slowly, looking everywhere at once for any hostile life forms.</p><p>There were hostile life forms approaching her ship though. She had left her X-Wing behind about ten minutes before and had gotten far enough away from it that the life forms did not see Rey off in the distance as she made her way back to the cave.</p><p>What caught Rey's attention was the explosion she heard back where her X-Wing was.</p><p>She turned around quickly, shocked, as she looked off into the path behind her and noticed smoke billowing up from the ground where her ship sat.</p><p>She immediately knew that her X-Wing had been attacked or destroyed. </p><p>She began to run toward her destination, heaving due to the rising temperatures.</p><p>The temperatures were warmer than even Jakuu.</p><p>She was used to desert climates, but this was much harsher.</p><p>She eventually made it to the cave she had been at the day before and hid herself as best she could.</p><p>She could still see smoke rising in the distance from where her ship was and she knew that Kylo could also probably see it from his Silencer.</p><p>She knew he would be coming to check on her or he would head directly to her ship first, thinking she was under attack.</p><p>She decided to leave the cave again and head back the way she came, leaving the partial cover and safety she had due to her worry that Kylo would make his way to her ship due to the explosion.</p><p>She took her saber off  her belt and ignited it and slowly made her way back to where her ship was.</p><p>When she got closer, she could hear Kylo's red saber and started running toward the smoke.</p><p>Her suspicions were correct. Kylo was battling for his life, his saber whirling around in battle against hostile life forms.</p><p>He had come to investigate the explosion near Rey's ship, just as she thought he might.</p><p>She ran as fast as she could and noticed her X-Wing had been destroyed, fire and smoke rose high into the dry hot air.</p><p>She sighed with anger and ran as fast as she could, swinging her saber at the life forms that were attacking Kylo.</p><p>Kylo saw her and nodded to her as she approached.</p><p>The two of them swung fast and furiously against the hostiles as they attacked.</p><p>They moved together, taking out the enemy one by one, just as they had done when they fought together in Snoke's throne room against the Praetorian guards!</p><p>One by one, Rey thrust her saber through a hostile and Kylo did the same.</p><p>When all was said and done, the ground was covered with hostile life forms, dead from their saber blows.</p><p>Kylo was out of breath and walked toward Rey, putting his saber back on his belt.</p><p>"Thanks..." he said.</p><p>"No problem..." Rey began, "Where did they come from?" she asked.</p><p>Rey put her saber back onto her belt too, awaiting Kylo's response.</p><p>"I have no idea. I was working in my cockpit and all of a sudden I saw smoke rising in the distance. I thought you may be in trouble, so I came. When I arrived, I was met with an angry mob of hostiles as soon as they saw me."</p><p>Kylo continued, "The hostiles don't seem to be very technologically advanced. They charged me with spears and sticks. I easily took them down."</p><p>Rey nodded, "Okay, well, we had better stay with your ship then. They may make another attempt to destroy your ship next...." she paused for a moment, looking away and off into the distance, "Thanks for checking on me." </p><p>Kylo's eyes became soft, "You still don't realize how much I care about you, do you?" he said, his eyes peering deeply at her.</p><p>Rey just froze, staring back at him, not sure what to say.</p><p>Kylo continued, "Rey, I killed Snoke because I could never hurt you." </p><p>Rey sighed and looked down, feeling a bit of guilt coming over her suddenly at the memory of her running out of Snoke's throne room, leaving Kylo unconscious on the floor.</p><p>Kylo walked over to her and stood right in front of her, waiting for some kind of response.</p><p>"You won't quit, will you?" she said, sounding resigned to it.</p><p>Kylo shook his head, "No... I never will." </p><p>She must have blushed all shades of red and knew Kylo saw it.</p><p>She swallowed hard and just returned his stare.</p><p>The smoke and flames were still filling the air everywhere and yet Kylo stepped forward, put his hands on Rey's waist and pulled her forward.</p><p>She gasped for a moment.</p><p>"Wait...what are you..?" she blurted out quickly.</p><p>Before she could say another word, Kylo put his lips on hers, and the kiss was firmer than the night before.</p><p>He was determined to win her heart and he was relentless at doing so.</p><p>Her hands were still at her sides, she was afraid to touch him back. His lips remained on hers and his hands were gently gripping her waist.</p><p>He let her go briefly and looked at her reaction.</p><p>Her eyes went wide and she said, "What do you think you're doing? I just lost my ship! There's smoke, flames and dead hostiles lying around and you're kissing ME?!" </p><p>Kylo didn't say a word but moved back closer to her again and this time, brought her flush against him and pressed into her again for another kiss.</p><p>Rey reluctantly raised her hands to touch his chest and she found herself not only leaning into the kiss, but rubbing her hands along his chest.</p><p>Kylo still had his full uniform on from the night before when it was so cold, but he was now getting extremely hot in his layers due to the daytime heating of this planet.</p><p>He let Rey go, keeping his eyes on her the whole time, but began to unzip his tunic.</p><p>Rey's eyes shot open wide.</p><p>"What are you doing!" she asked, worried he was going to take her right there in a sexual frenzy!</p><p>Kylo chuckled out loud and said, "Rey, it's getting hotter out here. I can't wear this all day." </p><p>She hung her head in embarrassment and closed her eyes for a second.</p><p>"Of course, yes it is hot." she said, her face blushing again.</p><p>Kylo knew she must have gotten the wrong idea and smiled again.</p><p>Kylo held his tunic in his hands, and then began to take off his under shirt and before long, he was stading there with only his pants on and his saber hooked to his side.</p><p>She gulped and swallowed hard at the sight of him just like she did when she saw him shirtless before during one of their Force connections.</p><p>Kylo noticed her response and how she tried to look away quickly.</p><p>"Kylo..." she sighed.</p><p>"What? It's hot out here and it's getting hotter by the minute. I cant' wear all of these layers and my cape too. It's too kriffing hot."  he said, gathering his garments firmly in his hands.</p><p>"Let's head back to my ship, " Kylo began, "I will put my uniform inside and then we can scout the surrounding area for any more hostiles, water and food supplies." he said.</p><p>Rey nodded quietly and was still reeling from the passionate kisses they shared and now seeing him shirtless once more.</p><p>Kylo looked at her and enjoyed seeing the attraction she felt for his physical appearance. He knew she was flustered and he planned to use it for his advantage!</p><p>He walked briskly and with such power. His stride was authoritative and Rey admitted to herself that she enjoyed looking at him half dressed as they walked back to his Silencer.</p><p>"So..." Rey began as she followed next to him, "These hostiles don't have high technology to oppose us, just simple weaponry. If we stay with your ship, we should be able to scare them off with a blast or two from your weapons. They may stay away after that." she suggested, trying not to look directly at Kylo's chest.</p><p>Rey had never been intimate with a man before, but she was swallowing hard to herself, looking at Kylo's body and wondering what it must be like.</p><p>She tried to divert her thoughts to their survival instead.</p><p>"Rey..." Kylo began as they walked, "I enjoyed kissing you." </p><p>Kylo didn't even answer Rey's last statement about the life forms, but went instead back to the kiss.</p><p>She sighed and chuckled for a second.</p><p>"Kylo....." she sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>"What?" He asked, "I did enjoy it. Did you?" </p><p>She tried so hard to hide her blushing smile, but she couldn't.</p><p>"It wasn't bad" she said, trying to act tough.</p><p>Kylo stopped in his tracks and looked directly at her.</p><p>"It wasn't BAD?! Is that all you have to say?" he asked, taunting her.</p><p>She shook her head pridefully, "I've had better kisses before from other men. It wasn't bad." she taunted him in response.</p><p>His eyebrows lifted and he moved closer to her and stood directly over her and looked down into her eyes.</p><p>"Hmm.... well, I could show you so much more. Believe me, you would never forget it if you were closer to me." he prided himself as he looked at her with an air of arrogance.</p><p>Rey's eyes went wide, "Oh REALLY? Well, why do you so sure of yourself?" she said.</p><p>Kylo pulled Rey into his chest and wrapped his arms around her slowly, rubbing up and down her back.</p><p>He used his tongue to part her lips and searched for hers, deepening the kiss and pressing into her so strongly that he had to keep her standing up with his own arms around her.</p><p>He didn't let her go, but moved from her lips to her neck, pressing light and harder kisses to her.</p><p>Her eyes were closed and she moaned for a brief second.</p><p>Kylo stepped back from her and said, "There's much more where that came from, if you're interested." and with that, he turned from her and began to walk briskly away from her!</p><p>She stood there, breathless and her eyes wide with shock.</p><p>She ran to catch up with him and didn't know what to say. She was overwhelmed. </p><p>He took her breath away and she knew he must be enjoying her blushing face.</p><p>He looked over at her and winked, keeping his stride up.</p><p>She shook her head in annoyance at him.</p><p>She had never been kissed before, but was not about to admit that to Kylo and boost his pride even more, so she told him she had kisses from other men to taunt him, even though she never had.</p><p>They finally made it to Kylo's Silencer and he opened the hatch and put his tunic, cape and gloves into the cockpit, grabbed their survival rations and then stood in front of Rey.</p><p>"I packed ALL of our rations. In case we are gone, scouting out the area, I don't want to leave any of our rations behind in case my ship is attacked. That way we will have them with us." Kylo said.</p><p>Rey nodded, "What about the flint rock and blankets in case we are stuck out at night and in the cold?"</p><p>"I have them in here, in my pack." Kylo answered, "Come on, we need to get to a higher ridge and scope out the area for a natural water source. These local life forms need water and if they are here nearby, then a water source must also be near by." he stated.</p><p>He started to walk ahead of Rey with a sense of purpose in his steps.</p><p>She quickly followed and then caught up to him.</p><p>As they made their way up a high ridge to oversee the terrain, Rey said, "You love taunting me, don't you? You're playing with me." </p><p>Kylo stopped for a second and said, "Rey, I have never taunted your or lied to you. Everything I have offered you and every time I have kissed you has been genuine." and then he continued walking. </p><p>Kylo hoped against hope that Rey was softening to him and would eventually end up in his arms like he truly wanted.</p><p>He was going to continue to charm her and draw her.</p><p>Kylo did not know that Rey was a virgin and that part of her shyness and resisting his advances toward her was due to her inexperience with men, but that had no occurred to him yet.</p><p>They finally made it up on top of a ridge. Kylo could still see his Silencer sitting off in the distance. He wanted to keep an eye on it because it was now their only main shelter and source of defense if they were attacked.</p><p>Rey put her hands on her hips, enjoying the stronger breeze from this higher elevation.  Kylo closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze as well for a second.</p><p>He reached into his bag and brought out some water and gave some to Rey, then reached in for another water for himself.</p><p>He sat down with a sigh on the hillside and said, "Rey, look, there's nothing as far as the eye can see. Nothing but barren waste land. Where do these life forms get their water from..." he thought out loud.</p><p>Rey took a few gulps of water and said, "Perhaps an underwater spring? When I lived on Jakuu, many of the planet's inhabitants had to dig for underground water sources like caves or dig deep into the ground for springs." </p><p>Kylo was impressed.</p><p>"I forgot you come from a desert planet and can possibly have ideas for us to find water. Good idea, Rey." he said, smiling at her.</p><p>She smiled in return and then put her hand to her forehead, trying to scope as far as her eyes could see.</p><p>"Look, we've come as far as we should today, " Kylo began, "We are hot and need to ration the water supply until we can find a natural source for it. Let's head back to my ship. We'll make it back in time just before the sun sets and then the temperature will drop to below freezing. Let's head back.." </p><p>Rey nodded and they both began to make their way back down the ridge and back to Kylo's Silencer.</p><p>As they were walking, Kylo looked over at Rey and said, "My troops and officers will start looking for me once they realize I have not returned to my flag ship. They are probably looking for me now."</p><p>Rey sighed and lifted an eyebrow, "Well, that's great for YOU, but if they find you with me here, they will shoot me on sight! I can't go with you to your flag ship. I need to stay here and wait for the Resistance."</p><p>Kylo stopped for a second and looked at her curiously, "You'd risk staying behind here on this waste of a planet, hoping that the Resistance will come for you? Rey, that is not wise. If you come with me, I will protect you. No one would harm you." </p><p>Rey shook her head in doubt, "Kylo, put yourself in my position! If the Resistance found me first and saw you here, how do you think they would respond? Would you feel comfortable going into a Resistance ship right now?"</p><p>He shook his head, not knowing what to say. He knew Rey had a point.</p><p>He continued walking and said, "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. I still think I can change your mind. You will eventually come with me." </p><p>"Come with you? You are very over confident, Kylo!" she taunted, her eyebrows lifting.</p><p>He chuckled, but said nothing more.</p><p>They finally made it back to Kylo's Silencer and the sun was beginning to set and the air was quickly cooling off. </p><p>Once inside the Silencer, Kylo began to feel chilled and put his tunic back on and his cape to keep warm. Rey grabbed the blanket she had used the night before.</p><p>"At least you have put your clothes back on.." Rey teased.</p><p>"Come over here, Rey, bring that blanket too please..." he stated, ignoring her last statement.</p><p>Rey moved closer to him and handed him the blanket.</p><p>"I'm hungry." Rey said, "What do we have to eat?" </p><p>Kylo quietly opened his bag filled with the rations and handed it to Rey.</p><p>"Choose whatever you want. These rations don't taste like much, but they will keep you alive." he said, keeping his eyes deeply on hers.</p><p>She swallowed hard and went to choose something from the bag.</p><p>She took a few bites of a ration bar and handed Kylo one.</p><p>"I'm okay. I'm going to forego food today. I will eat something tomorrow. I'm trying to stretch out the food supplies." he answered.</p><p>"Well.." Rey began, "At least have some more water then. It's not good to go without water for long." </p><p>Kylo gave her a surprised look, "So, you DO care about me?" he said, giving her a lifted eyebrow.</p><p>"Kylo......" she said again, sighing as she moved back away from him.</p><p>Kylo closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall of his ship again.</p><p>"Rey..." he whispered, "Why do you keep fighting your feelings for me?"</p><p>He kept his head back against the wall, his eyes closed, not making eye contact with Rey as he asked her that.</p><p>He was trying to get her to face her feelings and speak them, just as he had done with her before in Snoke's throne room.</p><p>She sighed and looked out the window, not knowing how to answer.</p><p>Kylo lifted his head and now opened his eyes to look at her, waiting for an answer.</p><p>"I... don't know what to say. I care about you because we are a Dyad, nothing more." she said, keeping her eyes out the window.</p><p>Rey continued, "We need to keep our eyes open for more hostiles."</p><p>Kylo nodded his head, "I know...I'm watching for them. I will be prepared for them when and if they return.." he started, "But, Rey, please look at me."  he pleaded.</p><p>She slowly looked back over to him and caught is gaze.</p><p>Every fiber in her being wanted him.</p><p>She felt her body respond just by the way he looked at her.</p><p>"There's nothing more that you feel for me, Rey? Sure, we're a Dyad, but is that it with you? Nothing deeper?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.</p><p>She kept her eyes on him and watched as he moved closer to her.</p><p>She pushed herself back against the wall and said, "Kylo, if my ship was not destroyed, I'd leave right now and spend the night there instead. You're putting me in an uncomfortable position right now." </p><p>Kylo kept his eyes boring into hers and said, "Rey, let yourself feel this between us. You don't mean that, I know you don't. Let it happen. What do you feel for me? Say it..." he pleaded firmly.</p><p>She swallowed hard and put her head down.</p><p>"Okay! I admit I feel something for you. I hate to admit it because you are the enemy. The Supreme Leader and a Jedi do not mix. I have obligations to uphold. I DO feel something for you but I can't allow myself to give into that. Can't you understand that?" she said, rather frustrated.</p><p>He moved closer to her and said, "Rey, those are just externals, just details. What we feel for one another goes deeper than those obligations. I need you with me, I want you to join me and start something new. I need you to admit you love me as I love you." </p><p>Rey froze. Did he just say he loved her?</p><p>She swallowed so hard that she could barely catch her breath.</p><p>"You.... L...love me?" she asked, shocked.</p><p>Kylo just nodded to her silently and extended his hand to hers.</p><p>She looked down at his hand and began to move hers toward him.</p><p>He took it in his own and began to move in for another kiss.</p><p>She felt her pulse rise and her blood pressure go up. </p><p>He pulled her onto his lap and she didn't resist.</p><p>She straddled him and allowed her hands to tangle in his hair and his hands to remain at her hips.</p><p>Every part of her body wanted him but she was so afraid to let herself go.</p><p>She felt his arousal begin to harden beneath his leather pants and she pulled back from him for a moment.</p><p>She slid herself away and off of his lap and said, "Kylo, I'm not ready for....."</p><p>Kylo was still trying to catch his breath and calm himself. He was quickly becoming aroused.</p><p>He nodded and a slight show of frustration came over him. He was used to women following through once they started kissing him and after feeling slightly aroused, it was hard for him to stop.</p><p>"Alright, I'm sorry." he said, backing himself away from her, "You don't have to do anything you don't wish to." </p><p>She felt awkward, knowing he had probably been with other women, but she not only felt insecure about her lack of experience, but the fact that she didn't even know where they stood yet.</p><p>"Kylo... I have never.... well...., I have never shared that with a man." she admitted.</p><p>Kylo looked over at her quickly and felt awful about himself.</p><p>"Rey, I didn't know...." he said plainly.</p><p>"It's okay. I do care for you, but I don't know if I'm ready to.... well, you know.." she said shyly.</p><p>Kylo nodded and just kept quiet.</p><p>He took a few more deep breaths, trying to come down from his arousal that had started.</p><p>"Look, Rey, I would never force you into anything. If you ever feel you want to share that with me.... I'll be here." he said, giving her a tired look.</p><p>Rey nodded and blushed a bit and then braced herself against the wall of his ship.</p><p>She brought the blanket up to her again as she felt cold again as night was falling.</p><p>"Shhh...." Rey started, "Do you hear something?" </p><p>Kylo moved quietly up to the pilot's seat and looked out his window. </p><p>He could see movement approaching his Silencer.</p><p>He looked back at Rey and nodded, "We have company." </p><p>Rey sat upright quickly and looked out the front window with him.</p><p>"I see them too. We need to scare them off with some firepower. Perhaps if they see our technology, they will be scared off for good." Rey suggested.</p><p>Kylo worked the controls, but had to start his engines in order to fire. </p><p>The sound of his engines made the hostiles approach even faster toward his ship.</p><p>"Ion cannons are ready." Kylo said and then quickly fired a round of ion canons in the hostiles direction.</p><p>They both kept looking out the window to see if it had any effect on the oncoming life forms.</p><p>For a few seconds, after the dust settled, they saw nothing, but then a huge group of large animals was approaching along with the hostile life forms.</p><p>"Kylo! Those animals are huge! They dwarf this ship!" she said loudly.</p><p>"I can see that. I'm going to try to get us some lift and see if we can fly the ship away from here. Hold on." he said, feverishly working the controls.</p><p>Rey sat down and waited, bracing herself.</p><p>Kylo managed to get his engines running and got some lift into the air.</p><p>As soon as he did, the firey arrows were being launched at his ship and the huge animal life forms were just under the ship. The animals must have been close to fifty feet tall.</p><p>Kylo managed to bring the Silencer about two hundred feet into the air, just high enough to stay above the huge animals and barrage of firey arrows coming at them.</p><p>He maneuvered the ship quickly away from there and over a couple of ridges. He couldn't maintain a high altitude though and could get no more than five hundred feet above the surface. For some reason, something was hindering his ability to get any higher.</p><p>It was enough for them to escape the situation and he kept the Silencer in the air long enough to get several miles away before landing again.</p><p>He set the ship down in another area, deeper into the mountains this time.</p><p>After landing again, he looked back at Rey and said, "Well, at least I know we can take off and get away if we have to. I can't reach orbit though." </p><p>Rey nodded, "It's okay, we're safe for now. We can scout out this new area tomorrow and see what we have to work with."</p><p>"I need to get my homing beacon working so my troops know where to find me." Kylo said as he looked over his console.</p><p>Rey sat back down again against the wall of the ship and brought the blanket up to her. The temperatures were dropping again well below freezing.</p><p>Kylo stooped to stand and make his way back to where Rey was and said, "We're far enough away from them that even on foot, it would take them a couple of days to reach us. Let's get some sleep." </p><p>Rey nodded and looked over at Kylo, wondering if he would want her next to him again tonight to keep warm.</p><p>"Do you want to share this blanket with me again tonight?" She asked shyly.</p><p>"Yes, and lot more..., but I'll settle for the blanket." he said seductively.</p><p>Now that he knew she had never been intimate with anyone before, he would be sensitive to that, but was still going to try to win her over.</p><p>She scooted her way over to him again and Kylo put his left arm around her once more and drew the blanket over them like the night before.</p><p>She leaned her head into his chest and closed her eyes.</p><p>He put his head back and closed his eyes as well, just trying to keep his hands off of her was a struggle!</p><p>"Kylo, you can hold me close, if you want to." she suggested.</p><p>He looked over at her and without a word, he used both arms to bring her even closer to him. He laid down flat on the floor and pulled Rey into the side of him, helping her to prop herself more closely to his chest. Both arms held her in place.</p><p>She closed her eyes again and they both fell asleep.</p><p>****************************************************************</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter:</p><p>Rey finally gives in to her desire for Kylo and they make love for the first time.</p><p>They embark on day three of being stranded on this barren planet, waiting for rescue and trying to survive together.</p><p>After they make love, Kylo discusses with her the option of joining him. Will she agree?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Giving in to Kylo: Resolved Sexual Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey and Kylo go on another scouting trip and eventually, with Rey's help, find a natural source of water.</p><p>Rey finally gives in to Kylo and they make love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Giving in to Kylo: Resolved Sexual Tension</p><p>Kylo woke, slowly opening his eyes and peered down at Rey laying on his chest, her arm around his waist.</p><p>He never dreamed he'd have her this close to him. </p><p>He had struggled to keep himself under control the day before. His body was easily aroused when he kissed her and it was like fighting a war to keep himself under control around her.</p><p>He didn't want to do anything that would drive her away, so he concentrated on keeping himself under control. </p><p>She made a small little noise while she slept against him and it brought a smile to his face as he watched her sleep in his arms.</p><p>He looked out the window of his ship and all he could see was mountain ranges for miles.</p><p>The sun was beginning to rise, but the air was still cool from the night before.</p><p>Rey moved and stretched a little and looked up at Kylo.</p><p>This time she didn't pull herself away quickly, she remained in his arms, looking up at him.</p><p>"Well, good morning..." Kylo said, rubbing her back with his left hand.</p><p>She pushed herself up and looked down into his eyes.</p><p>"Good morning." </p><p>"Were you warm enough last night?" he asked.</p><p>She nodded, "I was warm enough. Thank you." </p><p>Kylo smiled, "You don't have to thank me. I hoped you would let me hold you all night." </p><p>"Kylo..." she started, "You really love me?" she asked, her eyes still heavy from sleep.</p><p>Kylo sat himself up and met her eyes with his.</p><p>"Yes, Rey. I love you." he answered and moved his left arm up to her shoulder, stroking lightly.</p><p>"How did we end up here? The two of us? You the Supreme Leader, me a Jedi for the Resistance, falling in love...." she said it more as a statement than a question to him.</p><p>He nodded, "Yes, but it's true. The Force brought us together regardless of what side of the war we are on. Here, on this lonely planet, it's just the two of us, trying to figure all of this out." he said, hoping she would admit more of her feelings to him.</p><p>Kylo's eyebrow lifted, "Wait... you just admitted you love me..." he said.</p><p>She smiled, "I guess I did, didn't I ?"</p><p>His eyes became desirous as he looked at her and she looked at him the same way.</p><p>Kylo reached for her hand and held it for a moment, swallowed hard and said, "Rey, you told me yesterday that you have never been with a man before and I felt like I came on strong with you. I apologize. I'm never been with a ...., well.... " and then Rey interrupted him.</p><p>"A virgin before?" she said, finishing his sentence.</p><p>Kylo nodded apologetically, "No." </p><p>"It's okay." she said shyly.</p><p>"Rey, if you do choose to share that with me, making love I mean, I will wait patiently. I won't push you. I thought perhaps you had experience. There are so many men in the Resistance that surely find you attractive and I thought..." </p><p>He stopped himself.</p><p>"Kylo, I'm younger than you. I don't know by how much younger, but I left Jakuu when I was eighteen years old. When I joined the Resistance I was a teenager. I'm only twenty now and my time spent with the Resistance has been about my training or going into one battle after another. I didn't give much thought to THAT in my life." she answered.</p><p>He nodded awkwardly and then rose up on his knees, getting ready to stand up and get started with the day.</p><p>Rey looked down for a moment, feeling the sexual need and tension between them. </p><p>She admired Kylo even more for showing restraint around her.</p><p>"Rey, by the way, I'm thirty years old." he said and then opened the hatch to this ship to look around.</p><p>She nodded and said, "Okay, ten years difference...." and then put the blanket aside and followed him out of the cockpit.</p><p>They stood outside the ship together, looking around. As far as the eye could see there was more dry terrain, but this was more mountainous than their last location.</p><p>"I figure we flew several miles away from our previous location, Rey. It would take any of those life forms days to reach us on foot. But...I have no idea if there are any more of them in THIS particular area." Kylo said, giving Rey a pensive look.</p><p>"True, there could be more of them in this area too. At least we know we can fly to another location when the need arises." she answered, putting her hand to her forehead again, shielding the rising sun from her eyes as she looked out across the mountains.</p><p>"Rey, you mentioned yesterday that the caves could have some underground springs. Let's hike to a couple of them today and see if we have any luck." Kylo suggested.</p><p>"Fine, but let's get plenty of water to bring....," she paused, "You didn't eat yesterday, you need protein. Bring a ration bar with you and I will bring one along with the water we have." </p><p>"I knew it. I knew you cared what happens to me." Kylo teased her.</p><p>She smiled and blushed all at the same time.</p><p>"I guess I do." she teased back, tapping him on the side of his arm.</p><p>"Rey, have you really kissed other men? You told me yesterday that my kiss was only "ok" and that it wasn't 'bad'...." he began, lifting an eyebrow at her, "you really hurt my male ego." he started, "It can't get out that the Supreme Leader can't kiss." </p><p>His eyes suddenly went playfully serious and Rey laughed out loud.</p><p>"You ARE arrogant and you are prideful, but your kiss was fine. I was only teasing with you. You kissed me a little TOO good." she said, her eyes suddenly becoming serious.</p><p>Kylo moved closer to stand in front of her, his eyes full of need.</p><p>"I'm relieved...." he said in a sultry and low voice.</p><p>The sound of his voice and the way he looked at her was weakening her resolve by the second.</p><p>She knew she may not make it off this planet without them eventually having sexual relations.</p><p>Her desire was growing and it was becoming more difficult for her to control her reactions to him.</p><p>Rey's eyes roamed his body and Kylo saw it.</p><p>"Pretty soon It will be hot enough that I'll have take this tunic off again and you'll get a better look...." he teased.</p><p>"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to be coy with him.</p><p>"You know exactly what I mean." he said.</p><p>He moved closer to her and put his hands on her hips.</p><p>Her mouth parted and her eyes were filling with need as she looked at him.</p><p>"Rey, if we don't get moving right now, I'm going to take you right here, right now." he said seriously.</p><p>She nodded, half ready to take him up on it.</p><p>"I will make sure we have everything and..." she paused for a moment, looking into his eyes, knowing he meant what he said to her.</p><p>Rey continued, "Let's get going. We need to find water. I can help us since I lived on Jakuu." </p><p>Kylo sighed and took several deep breaths, trying to control himself yet again.</p><p>"Alright.... okay...." he said, "I'll try to focus on something else.." he said, stroking her arm.</p><p>He walked past her and started to close the hatch and grab their bags with their supplies.</p><p>Rey put her head down, knowing he was feeling sexual frustration and a deep desire to make love to her.</p><p>She was scared to take that next step.</p><p>They secured the ship and began to make their way to a cave nearby to listen for any sounds of natural running water.</p><p>The first cave they entered showed no signs of water. </p><p>They trekked across more mountainous region until they reached another cave and entered it.</p><p>"Rey, it's taking a long time walking from one cave to another, we may only have time to scout out this cave for water before we have enough time to make it back to the ship." Kylo suggested.</p><p>"Yes, this planet's day cycle seems faster than most. The sun rises and sets every eight hours." she observed.</p><p>They finally made their way to the second cave of the day, starting to feel exhausted by the day's heat rising yet again.</p><p>Rey stooped down and put her ear to the cave walls and then to the ground, listening.</p><p>Kylo watched her intently.</p><p>Rey saw him watching her and she said, "I'm listening for running water, but also for vibrations against the walls or the ground. It's a good way to find water on planets like this." </p><p>"I'll follow your lead on this one, Rey." he admitted since he knew she grew up on Jakuu.</p><p>Rey sat quietly listening and finally thought she heard something.</p><p>"Kylo, grab out things. I may have found vibration. There may be running water not far from here." she said, watching as Kylo grabbed their bags of blankets, rations and water.</p><p>Kylo followed Rey down a series of winding tunnels. It was getting darker in the tunnels by the minute.</p><p>"Do we have any flares?" Rey asked.</p><p>Kylo nodded, "Yes, just a minute" and reached into their bag to grab one.</p><p>She lit the flare and continued on.</p><p>Within minutes making their way through the tunnels, they heard the sound of running water.</p><p>"This way!" Rey said, excitedly.</p><p>Kylo smiled to himself seeing Rey so excited.</p><p>He ran after her and she soon led them both to a natural source of water.</p><p>"Rey! You did it! It's the first natural water source in three days!" Kylo exclaimed.</p><p>There before them was a small waterfall. The water was running through the mountains and emptying here in this cavern area.</p><p>Rey stooped down to collect some in her cupped hand and said, "It's probably fresh, but it would be best to boil it." she suggested.</p><p>Kylo lifted an eyebrow, obviously impressed by her knowledge.</p><p>He nodded, "We will gather some in our empty water bottles, take it back to the ship and then boil it there." he said.</p><p>She nodded and motioned for Kylo to hand her the empty water bottles they had.</p><p>She filled them and closed them off with the cap again and handed them back to Kylo to put in their bags.</p><p>"I haven't seen a natural food source yet, but it's water we need right now even more." she said.</p><p>Kylo looked around and the small waterfall emptied into a little pool at the bottom. </p><p>He bent down to test the water temperature with his hand.</p><p>"Rey, this is lukewarm." he said, looking up at her.</p><p>She reached down with her hand and touched it, agreeing with him.</p><p>"Yes, it feels great." she agreed.</p><p>"After three hot days, I could really use cleaning up a bit.." Kylo said, looking back at the water.</p><p>Rey knew he intended to use it like a Fresher while they were here.</p><p>She nodded slowly, realizing that if he disrobed in front of her to use this water to clean up, that things could get interesting.</p><p>"Yes...." she said nervously, "It does look refreshing... I could use a bath too." she said, catching his glance.</p><p>He stood up and started unzipping his tunic, "I want to do this before we head back to the ship. Is that okay? We can take turns if you are uncomfortable with this." he suggested.</p><p>She watched him unzip and remove his tunic again and her pulse rose. </p><p>"Rey, do you want to go first?" he asked, "I can step out a bit further away from you if you like..." </p><p>Rey looked at the water and nodded 'yes',</p><p>Kylo took his tunic in his hand and started to walk away, wanting to give her some privacy.</p><p>Rey stopped him, "Kylo... don't go. I don't feel safe here alone. I don't know what is in this cave and it's safer if we stay together." she said, giving him a nervous look.</p><p>She swallowed shyly as he walked back toward her.</p><p>"Rey...., are you sure?" he asked, seriously wanting her to know he respected her.</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure. We're just cleaning off.... nothing more, it's okay." she said, then looking to the water.</p><p>He nodded, but there was a gleam of hope in his eyes that more would take place.</p><p>"Can you turn around?" she asked.</p><p>"Sure" said Kylo, turning his back to her so she could undress.</p><p>She put her clothing to the side and stepped carefully into the water, but kept her saber at the edge of the pool in case any danger came near.</p><p>Once she was fully into the water up to her shoulders, she told Kylo he could join her.</p><p>Kylo turned around and caught a glimpse of Rey standing there with her hair over her shoulders and the warm water up just up high enough to cover her breasts.</p><p>He breathed deeply and then began to unzip his pants and take off his boots.</p><p>He did not ask Rey to look away though!</p><p>She made herself look away and turned her back to him as he stepped into the warm pool of water.</p><p>He was so tall that the water only came up to his lower chest.</p><p>Rey took one look at his chest again and her pulse rose.</p><p>He kept his eyes on her and said, "You have some sand and dirt on your back. I can help you with that." he suggested, fully aware he was coming on to her again, so he could touch her.</p><p>She lifted an eyebrow and said, "I can clean myself... it's okay."  </p><p>She began to rub the water up and down her arms and then swished her body back and forth, swimming a bit.</p><p>Kylo did the same but then said, "Rey, but I can't reach MY back. I could use your help reaching it." </p><p>He was hoping that if she would not let him touch her, that she would be willing to touch him.</p><p>She tilted her head at him and said, "Kylo, I know what you are up to." </p><p>Kylo smiled at her, "What am I up to?" he asked, giving her a wink.</p><p>She moved closer, "okay, turn around." </p><p>Kylo turned his back to her and she took the warm water and swished it up his back and then touched his back with slow strokes. </p><p>The feel of his muscular body against her hands was doing things to her. Her blood pressure rose and she thought about the rest of his body and what he looked like or felt like.</p><p>He turned around to face her, "Thank you." and she stayed in place, not moving away from him.</p><p>He looked straight down into her eyes and said, "Rey, please come here." </p><p>His voice was soft as he pleaded.</p><p>She swallowed hard and moved ever so slowly to position herself right in front of him.</p><p>"I'm here..." she said shyly.</p><p>"Can I kiss you? I want to hold you too. Is that okay?" he asked.</p><p>She pursed her lips together and looked away from him for a second.</p><p>He knew she was shy and was extremely tense.</p><p>He took a chance and put his hands on her bare waist and pulled her closer to himself slowly.</p><p>She closed her eyes when he put his hands on her waist and then she opened them again and looked at his lips.</p><p>He leaned in to kiss her and the kiss was painfully slow at first and soft.</p><p>She brought her hands up to his shoulders and kept them there while he deepened the kiss.</p><p>She was not flush against his body and didn't yet feel his arousal.</p><p>He sighed and moaned into the kiss and tugged at her waist, hoping she would come closer.</p><p>She did and let him guide her right up against him.</p><p>She felt his arousal this time up against her thigh. </p><p>She was tempted to pull away, but didn't this time.</p><p>He pulled her so close to his body that there was no room left between them anymore.</p><p>She met his lips again and they were becoming needy and passionate.</p><p>"Rey, only we exist right now. Don't think about anything else. If you let me love you right now, I'll make you forget about everything else happening outside this cave." Kylo whispered with pants into her ear.</p><p>She sighed deeply and reached for his lips again, this time she initiated the kiss.</p><p>"Okay...." was all she could say.</p><p>Kylo put his right hand on the small of her back and used his left hand to reach up and touch her breast.</p><p>She moaned when she felt his hand brush over her breast. He gently stroked back and forth and then went to the other breast, cupping, gently squeezing and stroking as he continued to kiss her.</p><p>She could feel his warm, thick erection against her and it spurred her own arousal even more.</p><p>She was losing all sense of control and no longer wanted to resist him.</p><p>Kylo began to pull her body against his in Rythmic pulses, pressing his erection into her thigh.</p><p>She gasped, "Oh....this is.." </p><p>Kylo knew she was experiencing sexual arousal for the very first time and smiled as he watched her.</p><p>"Rey, I want to touch you more, is that alright?" he asked.</p><p>She nodded 'yes' and then waited nervously to see what he would do next.</p><p>He reached down to her core and found her entrance and began to stroke her gently. He found her clitoris and used his hand to pressure her and rub here there. </p><p>She almost buckled, weak in the legs when he did this to her.</p><p>She felt her body respond so strongly that she gasped and closed her eyes.</p><p>Kylo was heating up like a flame and his breathing was labored just watching the effect he had on her.</p><p>He kept this up for few more seconds and then lifted her to his waist.</p><p>"Rey, grip me with your legs..." he said with a raspy voice.</p><p>She let Kylo lift her to his waist and she wrapped her legs around him, he gripped her from behind, holding her up.</p><p>He immediately went to her breasts with his mouth and took each nipple to his soft lips, pulling, sucking and kissing.</p><p>She moaned, "god, Kylo..." she gasped.</p><p>He felt so encouraged by that and he continued, kissing suckling and pulling her nipples with his lips and tongue.</p><p>He sent sensations through her that she never knew she could experience.</p><p>He set her back down again and began to reach for her core once again, while he kissed her lips again.</p><p>Rey observed how aroused Kylo was, his eyes were a flame and his breaths were panting and deep.</p><p>He kissed her passionately while rubbing her core with his palm in rythmic motions.</p><p>He then inserted two fingers into her and she threw her head back and sighed.</p><p>His fingers moved with pulses and she sighed each time he did so.</p><p>She put her hands on his waist to stabilize herself so she could stand. Her body was weak with sensations and desire.</p><p>He left her lips and then went to her neck and started kissing her and stroking his tongue up and down her neck and jawline.</p><p>His full lips came back up to meet hers. </p><p>By the time he had done all of this to her, she was needy flame in his arms, breathing deeply and ready for him.</p><p>She looked up at him, her eyes wide.</p><p>He knew he had prepared her for him to enter her.</p><p>Kylo put his forehead to hers and said, "Rey.... I want to be inside you now." </p><p>"Yes...." she said in a moan.</p><p>He put his hand down to her thigh and gently stroked it, while taking himself with his other hand to position himself to enter her.</p><p>He then put a hand at her lower back to support her and moved the head of his shaft to enter her.</p><p>She put her hands on his arms to support herself and waited for what he would do.</p><p>He kept his eyes boring into hers and moved himself about an inch into her.</p><p>She closed her eyes and gasped.</p><p>"Oh...." he grunted, "Yes.." and he pulled her closer.</p><p>She opened her eyes again and her breaths were raspy pants.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asked, "I want to go deeper into you"</p><p>"I'm okay." she said.</p><p>He nodded and knew that once he pushed more deeply, she would probably feel pain.</p><p>He gently thrust into her more deeply and she did wince in pain.</p><p>He stopped for a second and let her get adjusted to him.</p><p>His width and length was the most glorious thing she had ever felt. He filled her beautifully and she longed for more.</p><p>She did feel pain, but it soon left her and the pleasure took over.</p><p>Kylo lifted her leg higher toward his thigh, while supporting her with his hand.</p><p>He thrust into her and his moans and sounds of pleasure rang in her ears and off the cave walls, enhancing every sound.</p><p>She put her head into his chest and let him push into her over and over again, enjoying his sounds of desire as he did.</p><p>He stopped briefly and pulled out of her, picking her up and moving her to the edge of the pool. He lifted her and set her down on the edge so her hips would be at the same height as his.</p><p>He stood directly in front of her and was at the same height as her core and was about to enter her again from this angle.</p><p>Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly as he was about to enter her again.</p><p>He gave her the most loving and needy look as he gazed into her eyes.</p><p>He gently pushed his wide, warm length into her again and she felt so full and complete.</p><p>"Kylo..." she sighed and then held onto his shoulders as he pushed into her more passionately.</p><p>Her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide. Kylo's eyes became a needy flame as he never broke eyes contact with her, pulsing into her over and over again.</p><p>She ran one hand up through his hair and kissed him again as he moved.</p><p>"Rey..." he whispered, "I want you to climax... I want you come.." he said. </p><p>Rey knew what he meant and she could feel her body building to something she had never felt before.</p><p>He pulled her hips closer to him while she sat on the edge of the pool, moving more quickly and deeply into her and then reached down with his hand to stroke her clitoris again.</p><p>She closed her eyes and began to rub her body into his abdomen, helping him to rub her clitoris against him as he ground into her.</p><p>She gasped and panted and let all of her inhibitions go!</p><p>He was about to explode within her and looked up at her again, his moans were filling her ears.</p><p>She cupped his face in her hands and locking eyes with his.</p><p>He leaned into her even more, trying to drive her over the edge with his pulsing thrusts and his firm grip on her hips.</p><p>She kept rubbing herself against him and that was it.... her body gave way finally.</p><p>She exploded with pleasure and her head went back and her eyes closed and she moaned loudly.</p><p>"Oh...Rey...that's it sweetheart.. feel me... come..., come..." he said with raspy breaths.</p><p>She gripped his shoulders with more strength than she knew she had and her mouth fell open in deep breaths.</p><p>"I'm going to come...., Rey.." he moaned out to her.</p><p>Rey wanted to watch his face as he did and she didn't take her eyes off of him.</p><p>His body began to jerk a little and his pants became so labored it was almost like he was in pain, but Rey knew he wasn't.</p><p>He grunted loudly and then put his face in her neck and moved his hips flush with hers, emptying his seed deep inside her.</p><p>She could feel his length pulsing against her muscle walls as he came.</p><p>He kept moving, not losing his erection while still inside her.</p><p>"Oh, Kylo... look at you..." she whispered into his ear.</p><p>She was so filled with compassion and love for him and seeing him like this, feeling such pleasure with her,  filled her heart with even more love for him than she anticipated.</p><p>He panted the rest of his release into her and bit his lower lip, pulling is face away to look at her.</p><p>His breaths were so fast and raspy that if Rey didn't know any better, she'd think he was suffering, but he wasn't.</p><p>She stroked his face with her hand and he closed his eyes as she touched him.</p><p>He stayed inside her for a few more seconds and leaned his chest against hers, pulling her into a close embrace.</p><p>She closed her eyes and hugged him back, keeping him inside her for as long as she could.</p><p>"I love you, Rey." he whispered.</p><p>"I love you, Kylo." she said back.</p><p>He pulled out of her and then sighed deeply.</p><p>He took her by the waist and helped her step back into the warm water and she stood in front of him, just gazing at him.</p><p>He didn't take his eyes off of her, but began to help her wash with water along her shoulders and back and her hair.</p><p>She turned around to face him again and stood on her tip toes to kiss him.</p><p>"I never knew it would be this way..." she said, her eyes seeming lidded with pleasure.</p><p>A calm blissful calm was felt between them as they stood face to face after what they had shared.</p><p>He kissed her and said, "It was beautiful, Rey. I'm so glad you trusted me and let me share this with you." </p><p>She smiled and stroked his face again.</p><p>They took turns helping each other wash their shoulders and backs and hair, enjoying the warm bath.</p><p>Kylo pulled her close again, "Rey, it will be dark soon. This planet get so cold at night, we better get out of this delightful water and get dressed and head back to my Silencer." </p><p>She sighed, "I hate to leave here, but I know we should. It's probably not safe after dark either." </p><p>They made their way out of the warm pool and gathered their clothing. They let themselves air dry and then got dressed again and took the water they found here today and headed out of tunnels and out the cave.</p><p>They held hands this time as they walked across the mountainous terrain and headed back to the Silencer.</p><p>It only took them an hour to walk back.</p><p>Rey's body was aching with fullness inside. It's as if she could still feel his body inside hers as she walked.</p><p>Kylo would glance over at her and his eyes were so satisfied and she could tell his heart was full.</p><p>They finally arrived at his ship and once more prepared to hunker down for the night.</p><p>*******************************************************************</p><p>Kylo locked the hatch and lay down on the floor of his ship again, motioning for Rey to come lay beside him.</p><p>This time she didn't hesitate and eagerly crawled over to him and put her head on his chest to sleep for another night.</p><p>The following day they would be dealing with more alien hostiles and have to fight even more closely together to stay alive.</p><p>The life forms would be bringing larger numbers with them.</p><p>Kylo would be keeping his eye on the skies as well, hoping the First Order was coming for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The hostile life forms find Kylo's Silencer the next day and bring larger numbers with them to confront Rey and Kylo.</p><p>Rey and Kylo combine their powerful Force abilities together once more to fight the hostiles to stay alive. </p><p>Kylo keeps looking for any sign of the First Order to find his location and if they do, what will Rey do if they arrive?</p><p>Will she go with Kylo or wait for the Resistance to arrive?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. From One Extreme to Another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey and Kylo escape their hot, dry, desert location and leave out of necessity to escape oncoming hostiles. </p><p>They land in an area that is the extreme opposite of where they came from and face a huge storm system headed their way.</p><p>They were not finished dealing with trying to survive or dealing with hostile life forms.</p><p>They shared another intimate time together and realized that the closer they got to one another, the harder it would be to separate if they were each rescued by their own people.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: From One Extreme to Another</p><p>As Kylo and Rey slept, hostile life forms were making their way toward Kylo's Silencer. </p><p>It would still take hours before they arrived, but they were trekking along, slowly toward the ship.</p><p>This was a different group of them than the day before.</p><p>This planet was home to a species that did not require much water to survive and developed over time adjusting to the harsh environment. </p><p>The enormous animals that accompanied the hostile life forms were coming along with them once more.</p><p>Even though these life forms were not technologically advanced, when they traveled in large numbers and attacked, they could be dangerous, almost like a swarm of bees descending on their prey.</p><p>Some of these life forms seemed interested in Kylo and Rey and their technology, while others were hostile and saw them as a threat.</p><p>**********************************************************</p><p>Kylo stretched a bit, and feeling Rey in his arms, he rubbed his hands along her back and waist and gripped her more tightly to himself.</p><p>He yawned and looked at her lying in his left arm, her head on his chest.</p><p>He had finally won her heart and smiled to himself.</p><p>He was known to smooth talk and flirt with many women in the past, but when it came to Rey, he wanted her for life, not just a one night stand or quick conquest.</p><p>He slowly moved out from Rey and sat up, hoping he didn't wake her.</p><p>Looking around for the bag that kept their rations and water, he scrounged through taking a ration bar and some water. </p><p>He took a quick inventory of what they had left of the rations and saw that about a week's worth remained and that's it.</p><p>Kylo scoured around his ship in different areas, looking for something they could possibly boil the fresh water that Rey had helped them find in the cavern the day before.</p><p>He stopped for a second and looked back over at Rey sleeping.</p><p>He admired her ability to survive. She had found them both a fresh water source and he was impressed!</p><p>His mind went back to the evening before. </p><p>Thoughts of her sighs, moans and her eyes closing in pleasure as he moved inside of her or touched her sent shivers down him.</p><p>The bath they took together in that cavern was so refreshing and he enjoyed the experience and would never forget it. The two of them alone in there, sharing an intimate time.</p><p>It was not his original plan to make love to her in a cave, but he knew that things were progressing that way when they stood in that warm pool of water, completely undressed and vulnerable to one another.</p><p>He went back to work on trying to find something to boil the water, but couldn't find anything. Perhaps, he thought, Rey might have an idea. After all, he thought, she did survive the harsh conditions of Jakuu for years.</p><p>Rey began to stir and noticed Kylo working through their supply bags.</p><p>She sat up and wiped her eyes, yawning.</p><p>She gave him a tired smile, but then suddenly began to feel overwhelmed by the experience they had shared the day before. Everything about their shared experience made her feel mixed feelings for some reason.</p><p>Rey felt a little shocked at herself for giving in. Even though she loved making love with him and loved HIM, she felt somehow like her old shyness was creeping back in as she remembered how passionate they were.</p><p>Kylo looked over at her, smiling.</p><p>"Rey...." he whispered..."I'm glad you're awake. I'm having a dilemma here and need your expertise again." </p><p>She scooted over to where he was and said, "Hey... good morning. What seems to be the problem?" </p><p>"I'm looking for a way to boil this water we found in the cavern yesterday, or should I say, the water YOU found for us yesterday, but I can't seem to find anything to do that with." Kylo stated.</p><p>His eyes became soft when he looked at her once he mentioned 'the cavern'.</p><p>She immediately knew he was thinking about their lovemaking.</p><p>She blushed and looked down for a moment.</p><p>Kylo tilted his head at her curiously, "Rey....you okay?"</p><p>She nodded and looked back at him, "I'm okay. I'm just feeling overwhelmed by what we did... or...errr...what we shared yesterday. My mind and heart are trying to catch up"</p><p>Kylo nodded, "I understand..." he paused, "But, Rey... I have no regrets. Do you?"</p><p>Rey looked out the window of the ship and paused for a moment and Kylo's heart skipped a beat, hoping she didn't have regrets.</p><p>Kylo continued, "I will remember every moment of our time together in that warm water, alone. It was our own private world." he said, touching her arm.</p><p>Rey smiled at him warmly, "It was beautiful, Kylo..." she paused, "You made me feel things I never knew were possible. I'm in love with you, so I'm glad I didn't experience that with anyone else but you." she said.</p><p>"Do you have regrets though, Rey? I don't want you to feel awkward around me." he said.</p><p>She touched his arm, "I have no regrets, no. I have never experienced that before with anyone and it was so new to me. I went from seeing you as my enemy a few days ago to my lover almost over night...." she paused, "Well, I didn't see you as my enemy, really, but certainly didn't see myself in your arms this past couple of days making love!" </p><p>Kylo chuckled and said, "The Force does work in mysterious ways..." </p><p>Kylo pulled her into his chest and held her close.</p><p>"I love you Rey. I didn't use you yesterday. I need you to know that. When I found out you were a virgin, I didn't want to give you the impression I was using you. If you had continued to reject me, I would have respected that." he admitted.</p><p>Rey gripped his tunic in her hands and pushed her face deeper into his chest.</p><p>"I trust that, Kylo... but..", she paused, looking at him again, "You were REALLY full of yourself, at times!" she joked, tapping his arm playfully.</p><p>Kylo chuckled.</p><p>"Well, no one has ever accused me of being shy. I always pursue what I want." he said, gazing at her intently.</p><p>Rey leaned into his mouth and kissed him softly.</p><p>He pulled her closer and said, "I hope you agree to share that with me again, sometime in the future." he asked, still trying to be respectful of her.</p><p>She blushed again and put her head back into his chest.</p><p>"We'll see..." she said playfully.</p><p>She listened to the vibration of Kylo's chuckle in his chest when she said that to him.</p><p>Rey sat back up and looked into their supply bag.</p><p>"Here, let me see that. You just asked me a question about boiling the water we got yesterday, right?" she asked.</p><p>Kylo nodded, "Yes, know you mentioned it might be fresh water since it came down from the mountains, but to be on the safe side, we should boil it, right?"</p><p>"Yes, well.... it's probably alright to drink....but..." she paused, trailing her eyes off in thought for a moment.</p><p>Then she continued, "How many original bottles of water do we have left from our rations?" she asked.</p><p>"About a week's worth, but if we are stranded her longer, in the heat of the day on this planet, we will run out quickly." Kylo answered.</p><p>Rey sat up straight and Kylo could see her mind was working again.</p><p>"Rey, the way you listened to the cave walls and the ground for vibration for water was amazing. I would never have thought to do that." Kylo said, complimenting her.</p><p>"Well, when you grow up on a desert planet, you learn to figure things out to survive. When you are stranded like this, you have to use more senses than just your sight. You have to use everything, even your sense of hearing or sense of touch." She responded.</p><p>Kylo lifted an eyebrow at her, "Sense of touch?" he said, flirting seductively with her again.</p><p>Rey slapped his arm gently, "Kylo!" she said, knowing he was referring to the way they responded to each other's touch the day before.</p><p>"What?" he joked.</p><p>She held his gaze for a moment and said, "This side to you... this flirtatious and seductive side, is something I never would have thought you would be or do. I've only seen you wearing your mask and parading around in your uniform serious and barking orders 24/7." she said, joking with him again.</p><p>Kylo dropped his head and smiled for a second, "See? I have a human side... he paused, and then got more serious, "Rey, you are the only one who will see that side of me." </p><p>"I know, I know... the Supreme Leader has to be angry and serious 24/7, right?" she said, stroking his arm.</p><p>"Actually, you aren't far off the mark. The First Order can't be handled with tender words or gentle actions. It's a rough machine sometimes and I have to rule it like that." he answered matter of factly.</p><p>She nodded, "I guess so. Makes sense." and then she drifted off in thought again.</p><p>"What is it, Rey?" Kylo asked, examining her face.</p><p>"I'm thinking about your offer to join you. After what we did yesterday, what we shared, I mean, I don't know now that I can remain on this planet, waiting for the Resistance to rescue me, but at the same time, how do I go with you to the First Order if they arrive FIRST here to rescue us? I've got mixed feelings." she admitted truthfully.</p><p>Kylo put his arm around her and said, "Rey, the Resistance could find us first. It may not be the First Order that finds us first. I would let you go with the Resistance if they arrive here looking for you and I would wait behind here, on the planet then, waiting for rescue. My troops will eventually come for me. I wouldn't hold you back from leaving with the Resistance and getting to safety." he said, plainly but truthfully.</p><p>Rey's eyes went wide and she took a deep breath, "I don't know that I could just leave you here..... " she paused, "alone on this planet..." and she suddenly became anxious at the thought.</p><p>"Rey, I can take care of myself. I'd be fine." he said, trying to reassure her and not make her feel pressured to return with him to the First Order.</p><p>Rey knew if the Resistance arrived FIRST and saw her X-Wing destroyed at her original location, they'd think the worst and that perhaps she was killed on impact. Or they'd sound out scouting parties looking for her and she didn't know what she would do if they found her with Kylo.</p><p>OR.... the First Order could arrive and then she'd be terrified to go with Kylo back to his flag ship, not knowing how they would respond to her. She truly felt confused.</p><p>Kylo saw her anxiety over it and said, "Rey, I understand that after what we shared yesterday evening it has become more complicated. I get it. Let's not focus on that right now. The Force will guide us both when the time comes. Right now, let's focus on how we will boil this new water you found for us." he said, stroking her back and giving her a smile.</p><p>She nodded, "You're right...." then she paused, "I think I have an idea. I need to get outside the ship and look for big stones. The stones have to be somewhat hollow so we can put water into them and then build a fire underneath to boil the water we found." </p><p>Kylo's eyebrows lifted, "You never cease to amaze me. Okay, let's get to it before the day begins to get hotter." </p><p>They grabbed the water they found in the cavern and then stepped outside the Silencer, each of them looking for large rocks that were slightly concave or hollowed out so they could use it like a bowl to boil water.</p><p>It took them about a half hour, but Kylo stumbled across a rock that looked promising.</p><p>"Hey, Rey... take a look! Will this work?" he asked, walking the stone over to her.</p><p>She took it from him, examined it, and said, "Yes. This will work. Now we need to gather some smaller stones to prop this larger stone over and then you grab the paper scraps you mentioned the other day that you have, we'll light the paper and then the smaller stones will retain the heat and we can boil the water, and it will be purified for drinking!"</p><p>Kylo grabbed Rey in his arms, lifting her up onto his waist. </p><p>Rey gasped in surprise, but smiled and said, "Whoa!!!" </p><p>Kylo spun her around as she clung to him and kissed her, "You are amazing." </p><p>He stood still for a second looking at her. </p><p>Rey leaned in to brush her lips against his and said, "I wish there was no First Order or Resistance. Why can't it be just the two of us, away from all of that forever?" she asked, looking almost melancholy.</p><p>Kylo's eyes went soft as she said that.</p><p>"I know, Rey. I know. I wish. But, we are both pledged to different sides of this war and none of what we have together makes sense, but here we are..." he paused, "You and I, alone on this planet, loving one another despite our past or despite the war..." and he leaned in to kiss her again.</p><p>He set her down and she gathered the stones together in a bag, still looking rather melancholy and said, "Let's get these back to the ship and start boiling our water. We will need it."</p><p>He followed alongside her and Kylo said, "Since you are such an expert on survival situations, what do you suggest for food sources? Our ration bars will only last a few more days." </p><p>Rey shook her head and said, "That may be a bit more difficult. I haven't seen any plant life any where near where we are. On Jakuu I used to ration my own food. I would only receive a half portion some days to buy enough for one meal a day. If I have to, I can live with only a half of a ration bar a day while we are here. But, the one thing you can always count on for protein is local animal life. We can always hunt if we have to." she said.</p><p>Kylo nodded, "Hunting is always a good option...." and he paused, "Rey, you lived off of only one meal a day? Earning a half a portion sometimes?" he asked, looking truly sad for her.</p><p>"Yes.." she said as they continued walking, side by side, back to the Silencer.</p><p>"Rey, if you came back with me and joined me, you'd never lack for anything again. You'd always have food, shelter and...." Kylo paused, "and love.." he said, stopping in his tracks to look at her.</p><p>Rey smiled warmly, "Love....from you..." she repeated, with a sigh, and then began again, "I've learned a lot from my years of survival, Kylo. It taught me to stand on my own two feet, to not back down from a challenge." she paused again, "Speaking of challenges, I took you on as a challenge, didn't I?" she said, jokingly, giving him a smile.</p><p>Kylo looked down shaking his head, chuckling.</p><p>"I hope I'm a challenge you don't regret taking on." he said, starting to walk again.</p><p>The sun was quickly rising in the sky and the temperatures were rising fast. There was no shade outside the ship, just rocky, mountainous terrain as far as the eye could see.</p><p>They finally made it back to the Silencer and Rey quickly began to set up the smaller stones on the hot ground and pile them together as a support for the larger bowl shaped stone Kylo had found.</p><p>Kylo brought out the scraps of paper he had in his ship and gave them to Rey and they ignited it, using it as kindling, and successfully started a fire. Rey let the smaller stones heat up to almost red hot and then began to pour the water they found in the cavern into the bowl shaped stone and soon the water began to boil.</p><p>She stood beside the boiling water, and put her hand over her head, wiping away sweat from her brow and scoped the area visually for any signs of life forms.</p><p>Kylo saw her looking around and became curious.</p><p>"See something?" he asked.</p><p>"No...I'm just remembering that you said the life forms we left behind could get here by foot within a couple of days and that there could be some more indigenous life forms in this area too. I'm just looking around, making sure we are still alone." she responded, continuing to look up and down every ravine and mountainside.</p><p>Kylo nodded and started to look around too.</p><p>The temperatures continued to climb and they were both feeling exhausted already.</p><p>"Is it me or does the temperature seem to be hotter in this location? The other location we came from was hot, but this feels worse." Rey said.</p><p>Kylo agreed, "Yes, it's definitely hotter. I wish I could get a topographical read out on my ship and use sensors to detect a slightly cooler area with possible animal life so we could hunt."</p><p>"Maybe while I'm out here finishing up with the water, you could go inside and see if you can bring up your sensors?" she suggested.</p><p>Kylo nodded, "I'll give it a try." he said, walking toward his Silencer. He stopped himself and looked back at Rey.</p><p>"You know... I'm thinking... I'd love a repeat of yesterday evening with you." he suggested, winking at her.</p><p>Then he turned and continued walking to the ship.</p><p>Rey didn't say a word, but smiled to herself, shaking her head blushing.</p><p>******************************************************</p><p>Rey's POV:</p><p>I can't believe Kylo and I did what we did.</p><p>I still can't make myself believe it. </p><p>He made my body feel things I never felt before.</p><p>I still feel the way he filled me. He was so full and warm within me.</p><p>He moved with such gentleness at first, not wanting to hurt me.</p><p>I still have a blissful ache within me since we were together. I'm slightly sore, but it's the best feeling I've ever had.</p><p>I'm in love with this man who is supposed to be my enemy. </p><p>What do I do now? Which direction do I go with this?</p><p>He was willing to let me go with the Resistance and leave him here alone on this planet. </p><p>I simply can't do that....</p><p>A few days ago, I possibly could have done that, but after what we shared, I can't.</p><p>I feel my heart is bound to him now.</p><p>If the Resistance showed up right now trying to rescue me, I know that I couldn't just leave Kylo here alone. </p><p>He would survive, no doubt, but I couldn't do it without hating myself after what we shared and how deeply we confessed our love to one another.</p><p>What am I going to do?</p><p>**************************************************************</p><p>Kylo sat in the cockpit and tried to work with the sensors. He removed a panel under the controls and opened it, laying on the floor, tweaking with things to see if he could activate the sensors.</p><p>He could only manage about five hundred feet of altitude the last time they lifted off and away from the hostiles, but that wouldn't do them any good if rescue didn't come for weeks.</p><p>This planet was not even on any of his star charts and he all he could hope for was that the First Order would follow his last known coordinates and track his light speed signature to this area.</p><p>After working with a few wires and electronic systems, he managed to see his sensor light up on his control panel.</p><p>He sat up and excitedly flipped on the controls that worked the sensors and he finally had them up and running!</p><p>He jumped up, trying not to hit his head on the ceiling of the Silencer as he did, and scurried to open the hatch and get Rey's attention.</p><p>As he was about to do so, he noticed some heavy dust rising in the distance, about three miles away. </p><p>He squinted to see more clearly and what he saw concerned him.</p><p>Kylo did not frighten easily by anything and faced down enemies far worse than what they were facing on this planet, but he was still concerned and quickly called for Rey as he looked out the hatch.</p><p>"Rey, are you finished with that water? We may have company soon. I see some activity about three miles off from here." Kylo said loud enough for her to hear him.</p><p>She looked up quickly, and began to look around anxiously.</p><p>She did notice a heavy area of dust kicking up and she supposed it might be animal life, but she wasn't sure, but one way or another, something was headed their way.</p><p>"I see it!" she said, gathering the water they had boiled and collecting it back into bottles.</p><p>She threw some sand onto the fire and gathered everything together and climbed into the ship once again, joining Kylo.</p><p>"Rey, I got the sensors up and running again. I don't know for how long, but let me scan the area and see what we are dealing with here." he said, sitting in his pilot's chair, working the controls.</p><p>She put the water she had just boiled to the side and then sat down next to him as he worked.</p><p>Kylo looked over at her and said, "So, how much new water do we have from what we boiled?"</p><p>"I managed to purify about three more days' worth." she replied while continuing to look out the window.</p><p>Kylo nodded and got back to concentrating on doing sensor read outs.</p><p>He sighed deeply and motioned for Rey to look at the sensor read outs.</p><p>"Rey, they will be here within two hours, even on foot, they are making good time. We can either stay here and confront them or leave. I can get the ship to get to an altitude of five hundred feet, max. We can leave if you want and out run them." he suggested, seeing what Rey felt about the situation.</p><p>Rey stood still for a moment, reading the sensor information.</p><p>"hmm.... if we stay and confront them, they may think twice about attacking us due to our firepower against them. It could intimidate them, but then again, perhaps it's better to get as far away as we can. Can you find any read outs on your sensors for a cooler area or animal life anywhere else on this planet?" she asked.</p><p>Kylo went back to his sensor readings, "I can get us off the ground, yes. Let me check the sensors for what you asked for, hold on." and his eyes scoured the readings as they came in.</p><p>Rey put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.</p><p>Kylo looked away from his console and at her for a few seconds.</p><p>Her eyes were warm, "We make quite a team..." </p><p>He nodded at her, giving her a slight smile, "Yes, we do. We'd make even a better team if you came with me, back to my flag ship." </p><p>Suddenly her eyes became anxious, not knowing how to respond.</p><p>She nodded and squeezed his shoulder, "I'm still thinking about that..." </p><p>Kylo knew it was not an easy decision for her.</p><p>"Okay.." Kylo began again, "Sensors show an area that is cooler, but it's on the other side of the planet. It would take about six hours of flight time to reach it. If I do, I may be out of fuel by the time we land. Once we leave here to go to the other side of the planet, it may be cooler with plant or animal life, but if the ship is out of fuel, we will no longer be able to get off the ground due to danger." he advised her, searching her eyes as he spoke.</p><p>Rey stood thinking for a moment, "Okay, well, even if we run out of fuel, we can take what we need from the ship and take it with us, setting up camp somewhere where it's cooler. We each have our light sabers and I have my blaster. We would have to defend ourselves by staying under cover somewhere and using our weapons if we had to, but eventually we WILL run out of ration bars and will need solid food. Water will only carry us so far." </p><p>Kylo nodded.</p><p>"Makes sense. Okay, well, just so you know, once I use this fuel to get us there, we will only have enough fuel left to work the sensors or give us minimal lighting, nothing more. If there is dense tree cover or plant life cover, I could try to land the Silencer there and hide it from outside view. That way, the ship would still provide cover from heat and cold or some kind of protection if we need it, but we will no longer be able to get any altitude off the planet..." he paused, "Are we agreed on this?"</p><p>She nodded, "I'm okay with it. Let's do it. These hostiles will be here within two hours. Let's make sure we have everything and then head out."</p><p>They disembarked the ship and looked around, making sure they didn't leave anything behind that they would need before they left.</p><p>Seeing nothing else to take with them, they boarded again and Kylo took his seat in the cockpit, starting his engines. </p><p>Rey sat behind him, keeping an eye out the front window.</p><p>"Okay, here we go..." Kylo said, firing up his engines.</p><p>They lifted into the air once more and now they were able to get a clearer picture now of who was coming their way.</p><p>Looking down onto the ground, they saw a huge mass of life forms headed their way, along with those fifty foot animals.</p><p>"Good thing we are getting out of here. There's too many of them..." Kylo stated as he brought the Silencer to a higher altitude, flying them away.</p><p>"Word must have gotten out that we killed some of their people the other day..." Rey started, "Now they are bringing reinforcements!" </p><p>Kylo nodded with a sigh, "Looks that way.." he said, finally getting enough altitude to relax and put the Silencer on auto pilot.</p><p>He set the coordinates and then leaned back in his seat.</p><p>"Okay, Rey, the ship is on autopilot for the next six hours. Let's hope where we are going is our best choice." he said, putting his arms out for her to come to him.</p><p>She was sitting behind his seat and scooted her way around to him, blushing.</p><p>He tilted his head at her, "You're not going shy on me again, are you?" he asked, his voice sounding soft.</p><p>She chuckled and smiled to herself lightly.</p><p>Her eyes peered at him, still looking rather shy as she came to sit on his lap.</p><p>Kylo started again, "You ARE feeling shy again.." he stated, lifting an eyebrow at her.</p><p>Rey sighed and looked out the window, "I'm still reeling from what happened between us yesterday. It's all so new to me, that's all." </p><p>"I want a repeat of yesterday, Rey." he said, seductively.</p><p>Rey swallowed hard and just looked at him.</p><p>Kylo continued, "I wanted my first time making love to you to be special. I yearned for that moment with you for so long. I admit I didn't originally see our first time together being inside a cave.." he joked.</p><p>Rey smiled shyly to him as she listened and said, "It was.... so nice... to me, Kylo. I honestly thought I could resist you, but I couldn't. You felt so..." she stopped and caught herself about to let her thoughts spill out completely.</p><p>Kylo knew she always fought speaking her mind out loud.</p><p>"Say it, Rey. I felt so...????" he said, tilting his head toward her, trying to get her to speak it.</p><p>She chuckled, "You know what I'm trying to say!" she taunted.</p><p>Kylo sighed, "I think I do, but I want to hear you say it to me." he prodded with a wink.</p><p>His arms wrapped around her and he began to rub her back and hips as he waited for her say it to him.</p><p>"Kylo...." she started, "Okay.... I'll say it.." she paused. She simply wasn't used to being this intimate with anyone, and continued, "You felt full and warm and my body felt things I never knew was possible. When I felt you inside me, I thought I was going to die from the pleasure I felt. I've looked at your body for days and..." and the she stopped, realizing she wasn't holding anything back.</p><p>Kylo was more than amused and enjoying every word she was saying!</p><p>"Looking at my body for days? More like months. I remember your reaction to me when the Force connected us when I was shirtless... I saw the way you reacted." he teased.</p><p>She sighed shyly again and said, "Oh...yes.. how could I forget", then smiled at him, shaking her head.</p><p>Kylo shifted in his seat and began to guide Rey to where they slept at night and moved behind the cockpit with her.</p><p>Once they were back behind the cockpit, Rey said, "Kylo, how long have you been attracted to me?"</p><p>Kylo took only a couple of seconds to give an answer, "I felt drawn to you on Star Killer Base. I fell in love with you not long after that." </p><p>"Wow... that's very early on!.... " then she paused, "My body is so thin and..." </p><p>Kylo cut her off when she started to say that about herself.</p><p>"Rey, when I saw you for the first time yesterday evening when we were alone in that water, I thought you were beautiful. Don't say that." he said, giving her a serious look.</p><p>She put her head down, "You are so muscular and in shape, I feel I'm so young and thin and...." she paused and noticed Kylo was shaking his head at her.</p><p>He wouldn't let her finish her sentence. </p><p>He put his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. </p><p>He began to kiss her mouth softly and then began to trail his mouth down her neck and collar bone.</p><p>His hands began to roam over her back and then to her breasts.</p><p>She moaned into the kiss and then pulled back, looking at him.</p><p>"Are we......, is this going to happen again... right now?" she asked shyly.</p><p>Kylo's breathing had increased and he said, "I want you again, Rey."</p><p>She looked over at the controls in the cockpit and said, "What about the ship? Don't we need to keep an eye on the controls?" she asked, trying to distract him.</p><p>Kylo chuckled, "You can't distract me that easily...." he said, "the ship is on auto pilot for another almost five hours. We're fine."</p><p>She nodded slowy.</p><p>Kylo began to kiss her again and tug at her shirt, motioning for her to help him remove it.</p><p>She pulled away from him slightly and removed her top and she was once again exposed to him. She had no breast band on due to the heat of the planet during the day.</p><p>Kylo sighed deeply at the sight of her. She felt embarrassed because she knew she was small, but the look on Kylo's eyes encouraged her.</p><p>He leaned in to kiss her mouth, while putting one hand on her breast, cupping and stroking softly.</p><p>She closed her eyes and put her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>He put his head down to her breasts and began to use his soft lips to kiss and suck her into his mouth. Kylo could hear her breathing increase as he did so.</p><p>"Oh.... Kylo.... you...." she panted, but couldn't even finish her sentence.</p><p>She lifted her hands to his hair and ran them through his dark locks, enjoying the softness.</p><p>He continued slowly paying attention to each breast for at least a few minutes, getting her aroused more.</p><p>He pulled back from her for a moment.</p><p>"Rey, there is no part of me that is off limits to you. Please touch me..." he asked, giving her a desirous look.</p><p>She didn't initiate undressing him at first because this was all so new to her and she was following his lead in all of this.</p><p>"Okay.... I have a lot to learn..." she joked slightly. </p><p>Kylo smiled at her and then took one of her hands and placed it on his tunic zipper and then took her other hand and placed it over his erection.</p><p>Her eyes went wide when he put her hand on his erection. She knew he wasn't shy, but she didn't expect it.</p><p>She held his gaze and with his prodding, he moved her hand down over his zipper, pulling it down.</p><p>"Keep going, Rey, take over and do what you feel..." he said, prodding her on.</p><p>She looked down at his arousal, clearly visible through his leather pants and stroked him.</p><p>She heard him pant out loud and it was like music to her ears.</p><p>Rey had his tunic fully unzipped and he helped her remove his arms from his sleeves and soon it was on the floor of the ship, next to them.</p><p>Every time she saw his muscular form, it did things to her.</p><p>Kylo's eyes were so full of need again and heavily lidded with desire as he looked at her.</p><p>Rey leaned forward to run kisses along his chest and then stroked him with her hands.</p><p>Kylo closed his eyes into her touch, "That's, it Rey. Explore me... touch me." he prodded, trying to encourage her to be bolder with him.</p><p>She reached her hand back down to his arousal and stroked a few times, then began to unzip is leather uniform pants. He sat up higher, allowing Rey to bring his pants down to his ankles and then he worked his way out of them.</p><p>She didn't get a good look at him the day before because he was submerged in water while they were in the cavern. She knew he was thick and large, but she didn't know how much until now. She could see him now without the water covering him.</p><p>Her breath deepened when she looked at him and he enjoyed it.</p><p>He put his hands back on her hips and pulled her closer.</p><p>His kisses became a flame on her neck, her throat and her breasts once again.</p><p>She rubbed his back and then moved her hands down to his hips and then finally his erection.</p><p>Kylo placed his hand on hers and guided her to touch him and take him in her hand.</p><p>She did and he felt so smooth, warm and thick.</p><p>He guided her to stroke him back and forth and then he reached for her core.</p><p>He shuddered with pleasure as she moved her hand back and forth over him.</p><p>The pants he made let her know she was doing something right.</p><p>Kylo's hand was rubbing her clitoris and making gentle strokes with his fingers in and out of her, preparing her.</p><p>They were both kneeling in front of each other face to face.</p><p>Kylo withdrew for a second from Rey's hand and said, "I need to stop for a minute... I will come too quickly this way." he said, "I want you to come first Rey." </p><p>She nodded and then waited with anticipation at what may come next.</p><p>Kylo leaned her down on her back and propped himself over her. </p><p>While kissing her mouth, he ran his hand back down to her core and stroked her again, making sure to put pressure and even strokes over her clitoris.</p><p>His fingers found their way in even pulses in and out of her. She groaned in response.</p><p>Kylo lifted his head to look at her and she had her eyes locked onto him.</p><p>By now, both of them were panting and breathing heavily and Rey put her hands on his hips, motioning for him to enter her.</p><p>"You ready..?" he asked, breathlessly.</p><p>"Yes.." she said with a huge deep sigh, "I NEED to feel you..." she begged.</p><p>Kylo swallowed her mouth with his and positioned himself to enter her. </p><p>He never stopped kissing her when his body entered hers. She gasped into his mouth with pleasure and he kept moving, pulsing inside her slowly.</p><p>She pulled away to breathe, her eyes closed and moaning his name.;</p><p>He closed his eyes and moved slowly at first, then picked his pace up, rubbing his abdomen over her pelvic area, knowing he was stroking her clitoris.</p><p>"Rey... " he panted, "You feel soooo good, sweetheart..." said Kylo, moving his body over and into hers.</p><p>Rey looked up at him and began to kiss his mouth, then his neck and shoulders as he continued to move within her.</p><p>She loved the way his deep brown eyes bore into hers and how his hair fell around his face and shoulders.</p><p>She stroked his arms, his shoulders and chest, moaning his name as he moved within her.</p><p>"How do you feel?" he asked.</p><p>Rey moaned her response in pants, "I don't even know how to describe it...." </p><p>Kylo could tell she felt good and kept up his pace.</p><p>Rey did feel a little sore from the day before, but the absolute delight of having Kylo's body inside hers was worth it all.</p><p>Her breaths became shorter and more shallow. She sounded like she was in pain, but she was merely approaching her orgasm.</p><p>Kylo intensified his thrusts into her, but also leaned in closer, literally rubbing his body against her clitoris as he did, trying to bring her over the edge.</p><p>She lost all control and suddenly all she felt was her orgasm filling her core and then rising through every fiber of her being. </p><p>She took deep, long breaths... "Kylo.... oh god...." she panted out.</p><p>Kylo's gasps became as intense as Rey's.</p><p>"Force Rey.... " he said and then he couldn't hold out any longer.</p><p>Rey could feel his length pulsate inside her again, just like the day before. He spilled himself into her and rocked his body into hers the entire time. </p><p>As he came, Rey kept her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her.</p><p>He grunted and shook, but continued to move.</p><p>She was feeling like the pleasure she felt with Kylo was like she was experiencing an alternate universe or reality. She never knew love making could be like this with someone.</p><p>The only knowledge she had on Jakuu was a harsh reality of women sharing how men were brutal or forceful. Rapes happened frequently on Jakuu  and Rey never supposed the sexual act could be this good, this loving with someone.</p><p>She watched as Kylo lifted his head after his climax and looked down at her. His eyes were heavy with pleasure and he stroked the side of her face.</p><p>She pulled him flush against her and he put his face in her neck.</p><p>He didn't pull out of her right away, but stayed in place for a couple of minutes while they held each other tightly.</p><p>Kylo moved his lips to Rey's ear and stroked her with his mouth, whispering her name.</p><p>She closed her eyes and a warmth ran through her body and emotions as he did so.</p><p>He finally lifted up from her and pulled out, rolling over beside her.</p><p>She lay on her back watching him intently.</p><p>She felt this second time with him was even better than the first time they had the day before. </p><p>Her body had adjusted easier this time, she supposed.</p><p>Kylo smiled at her, grabbing his pants again to put them on. </p><p>"Rey.... you felt so good. I love you.." he said to her as he slid his pants on.</p><p>She sat up and grabbed her clothes and said, "I'm more in love with you than I ever thought possible. You felt so good too.... amazing, actually." she said, giving him a look of wonder and amazement.</p><p>His body filled her to such a degree and with such pleasure that she didn't know what to compare it to!</p><p>They both came down from their high and slowly dressed.</p><p>"I'll only take a minute, but let me check the sensors to make sure we are still on course." Kylo said, making his way back into his pilot's seat.</p><p>Rey nodded and then smiled as he made his way up to the cockpit to work the controls.</p><p>She sat amazed that they had shared this again and pinched herself that she had indeed made love with the Supreme Leader twice now!</p><p>She wondered what they were going to do once either the First Order or the Resistance arrived to find them.</p><p>******************************************************</p><p>The Silencer finally made it to their location on the other side of the planet.</p><p>Kylo managed to set them down in another mountainous area, but this area had more plant life and the temperatures were a bit cooler.</p><p>The plant life was not trees, but more like tall, bushy grasses that stood about twenty feet tall and gave better cover for the Silencer.</p><p>Kylo took the ship down to the ground and positioned them in between the tall grasses.</p><p>This would give them some shade during the day and also cover from any hostiles while there.</p><p>Once the ship was set down, it was almost dark again. </p><p>"The fuel is down to about one hour of flying time now.." Kylo said, glancing over at Rey.</p><p>She lifted an eyebrow, "Well, at least we have THAT much. It may come in handy if we have to lift off one more time."</p><p>Kylo stood up from his seat and lifted the hatch, then down at Rey.</p><p>"Want to take a look around out there?" he asked.</p><p>She nodded and followed him out the hatch and onto the ground.</p><p>The both stood there looking up, noticing the grasses were over twenty feet tall.</p><p>"This is definitely cooler and with the plants here, there could be some food sources." Rey said.</p><p>Kylo nodded and kept looking around, trying to see if he sensed anything from the Force that could be dangerous in the area.</p><p>"We have no idea what is in this area..." Kylo continued, "There could be other life forms here that are completely different than the ones we encountered at our other location." </p><p>"True..." Rey responded, while taking a few steps away from the ship to search the area.</p><p>Rey took out her blaster as she walked and kept it out in front of her just in case.</p><p>Kylo watched her carefully as she maneuvered in between the tall grasses.</p><p>She put the blaster back into her holster for a second and bent down to examine some berries she came across on a bush.</p><p>She knelt down and picked one and examined it.</p><p>Kylo walked over to her.</p><p>"What did you find? Berries?" he asked curiously.</p><p>"It looks that way, but I won't know if they are edible until I test something out." she remarked, obviously lost in thought.</p><p>Kylo's eyebrows lifted, "Don't tell me you know a way to test berries? If you do, then you've just impressed me again with your skills." he joked.</p><p>She stood up, holding the berries in her hand. </p><p>"Actually, yes I do..." she paused, "Give me a rock or stick. I need to scrape one of them open." </p><p>Kylo broke a stick off a bush and gave it to her.</p><p>He watched intently to see what she would do.</p><p>She placed the berry on a flat surface and used the stick to rub it down to a paste.;</p><p>She sighed and stood back up, looking disappointed.</p><p>"We can't eat these...." she said, dropping the berries and stick to the ground.</p><p>Kylo's eyebrows scrunched up in curiosity.</p><p>"And you can tell that from mashing the berries?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes, I can tell by the consistency of the berry when it's crushed whether it's poisonous or not. If it is a wet berry, then it's edible, if it's dry, then it's poisonous."<br/>
she said, shaking her head, "We'll keep looking."</p><p>Kylo sighed, "I could sure use a hot meal right now. Something with meat would be good." he said, pondering his past meals on his flag ship.</p><p>Rey chuckled, "Well, for now, we have some ration bars left and water. Maybe we'll run across something we can hunt and eventually have meat for a meal." she said, trying to be encouraging.</p><p>Kylo ran his hand through his hair, deep in thought, "The natives on this planet have to eat. We need to suppose that there are food sources readily available to them somewhere." he supposed.</p><p>Rey nodded in agreement. </p><p>"Definitely, but finding it is another story..." she said, feeling tired after another long day.</p><p>Kylo came beside her and pulled her into an embrace. She leaned her head into his chest and just closed her eyes, trying to rest her mind.</p><p>"Hungry..?" came Kylo's soft, deep voice.</p><p>She looked up at him and said, "Yes.... I could eat.... I guess it's ration bars that's on the menu for tonight." </p><p>Kylo chuckled and then motioned for them to get back inside the Silencer.</p><p>They had no idea what was in the area and felt being inside the ship would be the safest option.</p><p>The hatch was shut and locked for the night.</p><p>The sat down behind the cockpit and leaned back against the wall, closing their eyes, taking deep breaths.</p><p>"This has been quite an adventure.." Rey said, sighing with a slight smile.</p><p>All of a sudden, Kylo's control panel lit up.</p><p>He got up quickly to go see what it was. </p><p>He looked over at Rey and said, "Well, the adventure may be getting more intense." and he paused.</p><p>Rey sat upright quickly!</p><p>"Uhh...what do you mean?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow, "What now?"</p><p>Kylo kept looking at his sensor read out.</p><p>"Well, let's just say that we are about an hour away from being hit by what looks like a huge storm, headed our way. This eco system is far different than the other side of the planet that we came from. Looks like high winds, rain and storms may be the norm here."  he said, glancing back at Rey.</p><p>Rey sighed and came to the cockpit window to look outside.</p><p>"Well, there's nothing more we can do but ride it out and hope for the best." she said, sighing.</p><p>"If this is correct, this sensor read out shows winds over a hundred miles an hour with heavy rain headed our way." he said.</p><p>Rey gave Kylo a very concerned look and then said, "Well, let's hope your ship can withstand that."</p><p>They moved back behind the cockpit and sat against the wall, holding one another.</p><p>"Looks like a long and noisy night.." Kylo said, putting his arms around her, "But, I've got you." </p><p>He pulled her close and held her tightly.</p><p>"From one extreme to another..." Rey sighed out loud.</p><p>She looked up at him and kissed him and then buried her head into his chest, waiting for their next challenge to hit them head on.</p><p>***********************************************************</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapters:</p><p>Rey and Kylo face the onslaught of a huge storm system bringing over one hundred MPH winds and heavy rain. They also will run into more trials when it comes to finding enough food and water.</p><p>They will run into more life forms that live in the area and have to deal with them.</p><p>Eventually both the Resistance and the First Order locate them and then difficult decisions have to be made about whether Rey will go with Kylo or with the Resistance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stranded Together, but Not Regretting It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo and Rey run into some very difficult circumstances when the Resistance arrives in orbit around the planet. </p><p>Rey has a decision to make: Go with the Resistance, or stay with Kylo.</p><p>The First Order has not arrived yet, but they are on their way.</p><p>Kylo and Rey can't seem to keep their hands off of each other for very long.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: Stranded Together, but Not Regretting it</p><p>The wind and waves picked up outside the ship.</p><p>Kylo held Rey close to him as they sat against the wall of his ship.</p><p>They felt all they could do was wait for it to come and then ride it out.</p><p>The Silencer rocked a bit back and forth with the stronger wind gust coming in.</p><p>Neither one of them could sleep at all that night.</p><p>Kylo's console kept beeping with alarms from his sensors and got up momentarily to go check them.</p><p>Rey sat watching out the window as the wind was becoming more gusty.</p><p>Kylo looked back at Rey and said, "The winds are at eighty miles per hour now and climbing. Could get well over that." </p><p>The rains came and hit the side of the ship violently, causing great noise, along with the wind gusts.</p><p>Kylo climbed back over to Rey and sat back down next to her.</p><p>"How long will this last?" she asked.</p><p>Kylo lifted an eyebrow trying to think about it for a moment.</p><p>"I'd say about another couple of hours until the worst is over. The radar indicates we're only just beginning with this." he said, leaning back again next to Rey.</p><p>"Can your ship withstand this?" she said, concerned.</p><p>"I believe so. It's not going to blow away, if that's what your worried about." he said, looking down at her with a teasing smile.</p><p>She looked up at him with a smirk and said, "Okay, okay, point taken!" and pushed him a little to the side.</p><p>He chuckled and then pulled her close to him.</p><p>"The ship can take it. It will be a noisy and rough night, but I don't think the winds will get high enough to do serious damage." he said, trying to encourage her.</p><p>Deep inside he hoped nothing would happen. He was concerned about flooding coming from the heavy rains, but didn't bring it up to Rey.</p><p>"Kylo..." she said, yawning.</p><p>"Yes, Rey..." he answered softly, rubbing her arm as she leaned into him.</p><p>"I am worried about what to do if the Resistance shows up looking for me. I can't leave you here. I won't leave you here." she said, looking up at him.</p><p>Kylo felt his heart go melancholy when she said that to him. He knew that very soon their time alone together on this planet would most likely come to an end. </p><p>He would have the First Order to rule again and she had an obligation to the Resistance.</p><p>"Rey, we have each other NOW. Try not to worry about that. My concern for your rescue is more important to me than me being here alone. My troops WILL eventually come for me." he answered.</p><p>She sat upright and looked at him more sternly.</p><p>"You don't understand. My heart cannot make the decision to leave you here alone. Would you leave me alone here if the First Order showed up first?" she asked, her eyes becoming intense.</p><p>He shook his head, "No, Rey. I can't honestly say that I would leave you here. I would stay on the planet, while my forces remained her, until I saw the Resistance come for you." he comforted her.</p><p>"Okay, well, now you know how I feel. If the Resistance is the first to show up, I'd wait until I knew you were safe and come up with a reason to stay until I saw your forces arrive." she answered and then leaned back down into him.</p><p>"So, what you're saying is you love me? Can't live without me?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood up a bit.</p><p>She smiled into his chest, "I guess so...." </p><p>The winds picked up outside the ship even more. Gusts were maxing at over one hundred miles per hour easily or more. The Silencer creaked a bit and jolted. </p><p>Kylo gripped her arm tightly and told her not to worry, but she was a bit concerned.</p><p>The rain was like a tropical down pour for over an hour straight.</p><p>"How can one side of this planet be a desert waste land and the other side have a climate like this?" she said, half joking.</p><p>Kylo shook his head, "It is a strange eco system." </p><p>The alarms went off again and Kylo once again crouched to get to his cockpit and check it.</p><p>The radar indicated the rains would stop in another hour, but the winds would not let up. What he saw on his sensors gave rise for concern though.</p><p>He saw a wall of water moving their way at a rapid pace. It was a flood coming down from off the mountains around them. </p><p>He looked back at Rey and said, "Rey, I'm glad I have a little more fuel. We have to get to higher ground now." </p><p>Kylo didn't even wait for Rey to give an answer, but got the engines started again and lifted off.</p><p>"What! What's going on?" Rey asked, and then made her way to the cockpit and sat next to Kylo.</p><p>"There is a flash flood heading down the mountains toward our area. If we don't get out of here, the ship could easily be swept away and end up who knows where..." he said as his eyes roamed over the controls and his hands worked quickly to plot a new course.</p><p>"Hold on, Rey.." he said as he lifted the Silencer quickly up off the ground and about fifty feet into the air. </p><p>The ship rocked back and forth due to the gusty winds, but the Silencer handled it perfectly.</p><p>He looked at his fuel reserves and noticed he had about enough fuel to fly for a cumulative of an hour's time, but didn't intend on being in the air that long.</p><p>He looked at his radar screens and navigation computers to find a safe place to set the ship down.</p><p>Rey feverishly looked out the window to get a visual on some place to land too.</p><p>Kylo's face was intense as he kept his eyes on the radar and nav screens and then outside the window, fighting the winds to control the ship.</p><p>Rey noticed how Kylo never seemed to give in to fear, no matter what situation he was in. He simply dealt with things as they happened.</p><p>The ship jolted to the side violently for a few seconds while Rey clung to Kylo's chair to keep herself from falling to the other side of the ship.</p><p>Kylo looked over at Rey for a second to see if she was alright and then put his attention back onto the console.</p><p>"We can't land in a valley here, the valleys are flooding..." Kylo said, thinking out loud, "but the more I remain in the air, the more fuel I consume."</p><p>He continued, "I have a plan. I think I see somewhere for us to set down, away from the flooding."  Kylo said, quickly punching in some commands into the computer.</p><p>Rey watched him with her eyes wide and saw him hit the controls to cut the engines off!</p><p>"Kylo, the engines...we... " she blurted out nervously.</p><p>"Rey, I can glide the ship to a landing if I have to. It will be a rough landing, but I have to conserve what little fuel we have left... hold on." he said, swerving with the ship as it jolted.</p><p>Rey grabbed again onto the side of Kylo's pilot seat, holding on for dear life as the engines cut off and he let the winds carry the Silencer down to the surface.</p><p>The ship landed with a huge jolt and crash landed once again.</p><p>The alarms were sounding, alerting him to the engine cut off, but he ignored it and shut the alarms off.</p><p>They were finally on the ground and Rey breathed a sigh of relief, taking a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second.</p><p>Kylo looked over his sensor read outs briefly.</p><p>"Okay.." he said and breathed deeply, "We are at a much higher elevation, but there is still plant life up here. Not as much cover, but it will have to do. The fuel we have left will power the lights if we need it or sensors for a while. I have to shut everything down." he said, half mumbling to himself.</p><p>Rey moved to the back of the ship once again and took a seat, wiping her forehead, slightly in anxiety.</p><p>Kylo leaned back in his seat and ran both his hands through his hair and sighed deeply.</p><p>"This planet is WEARING me out!" he said, closing his eyes.</p><p>Rey let out a sigh, "Me too." she agreed.</p><p>Kylo stood up, crouching so he didn't hit his head on the ceiling, due to his height, and made his way back to Rey.</p><p>"Whew....." he said, letting out a deep breath, "this planet is testing me." </p><p>Rey took him by the hand as he sat back down again.</p><p>"Look on the bright side, at least we're alive and we're together." she said, squeezing his hand.</p><p>He sat down and leaned his head back against the wall of his ship.</p><p>"Yes, Rey.... that is true." and his eyes became heavy. He was finding it difficult to fight the exhaustion coming over him.</p><p>Rey watched as he drifted in and out of sleep, his eyes were so heavy.</p><p>She noticed he still had his tunic on and it was warmer in this climate and she wondered if he was too hot to wear it all night.</p><p>She reached for his zipper and began to pull it down, trying to cool him off. </p><p>Kylo was so tired he didn't bother to remove his uniform.</p><p>Kylo opened one eye and looked down at her hand as she was unzipping his tunic.</p><p>"Rey.... are you giving me a hint or something?" he asked, looking over at her with a smile.</p><p>"No... " she laughed, "It's just that you look so hot and...." </p><p>Kylo chuckled, "Okay... " and let her finish unzipping his tunic.</p><p>She ran her hand over his chest and then leaned her head on his lap.</p><p>He leaned his head back again against the wall of the ship and finally drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Rey did not fall asleep right away. The sound of the gusting winds made it difficult for her. </p><p>She lay there thinking over their last three full days together alone and how much had happened to them.</p><p>So far they had fought side by side, struggled against alien hostiles, scouted mountainsides for water and made love twice.</p><p>The ship would still rock side to side from time to time, but the winds began to die down.</p><p>Rey's eyes became heavy as she listened to the sound of Kylo's soft breathing as he slept.</p><p>Her eyes finally closed in sleep.</p><p>*********************************************************</p><p>The Resistance was orbiting the planet that Rey and Kylo crashed landed on. </p><p>"Leia.." Poe said from across the bridge, "I think I found something! Rey might be down below. I found her light speed signature end here..." he said excitedly.</p><p>Leia crossed the bridge to look at Poe's read out.</p><p>"That's her X-Wing signature alright. Send scout teams down to the planet's surface and look for her!" Leia commanded.</p><p>The First Order had no yet arrived, but they weren't far behind.</p><p>Generals Hux and Pryde were wondering what had happened to the Supreme Leader, but after a couple of days without hearing from him, they sent out scouting parties of their own.</p><p>Poe continued giving Leia information, "General, I also found a First Order ship signature in orbit as well. There either is a First Order ship already in orbit or they will be soon." </p><p>Leia shook her head, "Then we don't have much time to lose. Get teams down to the surface NOW to find Rey!" she ordered.</p><p>Poe rounded a few people to take with him and he boarded his X-wing, along with five others, and headed to the planet's surface.</p><p>The First Order was not far behind and was only a few hours away from entering orbit.</p><p>Leia commanded her bridge crew to find out the name of the planet they were orbiting.</p><p>"General this planet does not appear on our star charts, but I'll get the name for you, hold on.." the officer responded.</p><p>Leia nodded and looked out the window down below, hoping Rey was still alive. She closed her eyes to reach out to Rey through the Force to see if she could sense Rey.</p><p>***************************************************</p><p>The next morning arrived and Rey sat up from Kylo's lap abruptly and gasped.</p><p>She had felt Leia contacting her through the Force. </p><p>Kylo was still asleep.</p><p>She sat up glad that Leia was close enough to find her, but also heart sick because it could mean she and Kylo would be separated.</p><p>She watched Kylo sleep and tears filled her eyes.</p><p>She brushed the side of his face to wake him slowly.</p><p>The sun was shining in through the window now and she the storms had subsided.</p><p>The flood waters were raging down below in the valley and Rey was happy Kylo had made the decision to get away from there.</p><p>Kylo's eyes opened slowly and saw Rey looking at him, her eyes were watery.</p><p>He jolted upright.</p><p>"Rey.... what's wrong?" he said right away.</p><p>She had a tear run down her cheek and looked down.</p><p>"I don't know how to say this, but... I think the Resistance may be in orbit. I felt your mother try to contact me through the Force."  she said, looking back up to him sadly.</p><p>Kylo sighed and looked out the window without saying a word.</p><p>He went to his pilot's seat and sat down, deep in thought.</p><p>"I'm sure if the Resistance is nearby, then your forces aren't far behind." she said with a deep melancholy.</p><p>Kylo leaned forward and put his face in his hands for a few seconds and then looked back at her.</p><p>"Rey, neither one of us can hide from this. Decisions have to be made." he said somberly.</p><p>Rey nodded her head in agreement, not saying a word.</p><p>Kylo looked out his cockpit window and down into the valley.</p><p>"We have some serious flooding down there.... it's good we got out  when we did." and then he leaned back in his seat, looking melancholy.</p><p>Rey could see he was fighting to hide his emotions from her.</p><p>She moved her way over to him and just gazed at him for a moment.</p><p>"Kylo... I...." she started, but didn't even know how to finish her thought.</p><p>He looked at her and tried to smile, "Rey, your people are here in orbit, most likely. If you want to go with them, you need to be somewhere they will see you from the ground. We're already on high ground. You can get a bit away from this ship and wait." he suggested. </p><p>Deep inside he hoped Rey would NOT go. </p><p>His heart pounded in his chest waiting for Rey's reply.</p><p>Her eyes spilled silent tears and she said, "No. I'm not leaving you."</p><p>Kylo sat forward and took her hand in his.</p><p>"Rey, if you don't go with them, you'll be agreeing to come with me, back to my flag ship. Is that what you want?" he asked.</p><p>His eyes were emotional and he kept swallowing hard.</p><p>Rey took a deep breath and said, "Yes, I want to come with you. I can't do this. I can't walk away from this ship and not look back! I just can't do it." she said, then her tears fell more deeply.</p><p>Kylo just watched her, his face was melancholy.</p><p>"Are you sure, Rey? I want you to come with me and it's all I've ever wanted, but I don't want to pressure you." he said again, but hoping against hope that they would be together and that ultimately she would choose to stay with him.</p><p>She nodded, "Yes, I've made up my mind. We've shared too much, Kylo. Too much has happened between us and we can't go on with our lives, go our separate ways and act like none of these three days happened." </p><p>Kylo nodded and slowly pulled her into his arms and held her there while she shed more quiet tears.</p><p>He put his chin on the top of her head and said, "I love you..." </p><p>His arms were strong and warm around her and she closed her eyes and just stayed there for a few minutes.</p><p>Rey knew that Leia's forces and her friends were coming to look for her, but she would contact them later and inform them that she had survived and was alright.</p><p>Kylo's proximity alarms sounded. </p><p>He looked down at them and looked at the read outs.</p><p>"Looks like I'm picking up several Resistance ship signatures here..." he said.</p><p>Rey nodded, "They are here. Looking for me." </p><p>"Rey.." Kylo started, "These past three days with you have been three of the happiest days of my life. Pretty soon my forces will be here for me, and we will not have this time alone for a while." he said, seeming almost saddened by it.</p><p>"I know, you have a galaxy to run." she answered.</p><p>He nodded, "And I want to rule this galaxy with YOU by my side."</p><p>She looked up at him, "Let's take it one day at a time. I will come with you, but I am not sure I can rule a galaxy alongside you." </p><p>He smiled, "We'll figure it out later." he said, pulling her close to him.</p><p>He continued and sighed deeply, saying "You're coming with me." and held onto her.</p><p>She nodded into his chest and then looked up at him, cupped his face and kissed him.</p><p>Kylo leaned forward to get a better look at the sky to see if he could see any X-Wings on approach.</p><p>"Let's step outside for a minute. I want to see the area one more time while I'm alone with you before your forces show up." Rey suggested.</p><p>Kylo nodded with a smile and stood up to join her.</p><p>They opened the hatch and stepped outside. The air was fresh and cool compared to the other side of the planet.</p><p>They made their way to the ground and enjoyed the feel of green plants beneath their feet and the sound of the wind blowing through the tall grasses.</p><p>"What a difference this is compared to the other side of the planet.." Rey sighed.</p><p>Kylo put his arm around her and nodded, looking around.</p><p>"Rey", Kylo began, "When you come back with me, you will notice that I have to be stern with those around me. I have to get myself back into being the Supreme Leader." he said, reminding her of his duties and that she may see a change in him at times.</p><p>"Kylo, you don't have to remind me. I know. I've seen you in action. I know you and I know the job you have to do."  she said.</p><p>Kylo kept his eyes on her for a few seconds, "You mentioned you saw a different side to me while we were here and I want you to hold onto it." he said, his eyes pleading.</p><p>"Kylo... I know you are the Supreme Leader and you have a job to do. I remember facing you when we first met. I know... I get it." she said.</p><p>He looked back up to the sky and thought he heard some ships overhead.</p><p>Rey looked up too and saw some X-Wings flying over head.</p><p>"Kylo, they have surely spotted your Silencer here. They could fire on you!" she said.</p><p>He quickly made his way back into the ship and started the engines. Rey followed him.</p><p>"What are you doing?" she asked.</p><p>"I need to get the ship into a hidden area. If they do see it sitting here on this mountain top, they WILL fire on me and they may believe I have you as a prisoner or something." he said, quickly working the controls.</p><p>The X-Wings did not see them yet on the ground, but they were flying overhead a couple of miles away.</p><p>Kylo lifted the Silencer slowly down into a valley area, but careful to avoid the massive flooding that had taken place.</p><p>He set the ship down on a dry area with flood waters all around them. </p><p>it was a chance he had to take since he was trying to avoid his ship being seen.</p><p>Rey looked out the window and noticed that they were hidden enough by high grasses to hide them from the Resistance ships.</p><p>Kylo cut the engines once again.</p><p>"Fuel is at a minimum now. Barely enough for one more lift off if I have to, but hopefully we won't need it once my officers and troopers arrive." he said.</p><p>Rey's heart skipped a beat when she heard Kylo mention the First Order. </p><p>"I want to get some fresh air. I'm stepping outside for a moment." Rey said.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Kylo asked.</p><p>"Yes, a lot is about to change for me and I need a moment alone. I'm fine." she said, opening Kylo's hatch.</p><p>Kylo watched her as she stepped up and out of the ship. She made her way down to the surface and there was a little bit of land surrounding them that hadn't been overcome by the floods.</p><p>She stood, looking up into the sky, deep in thought. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving Kylo to go back with the Resistance, but at the same time, she was not ready to be taken aboard a First Order ship, but she had already made her decision and would stick with it.</p><p>She trusted Kylo to protect her against the First Order. He was their Supreme Leader and would not let anything happen to her.</p><p>***********************************************************</p><p>Poe and five others were circling in the sky with their X-Wings, looking for Rey. </p><p>They had found the wreckage from Rey's X-Wing and saw that it was destroyed. </p><p>Poe thought that the First Order had destroyed her ship. He didn't know that it was hostile life forms that did that to her ship.</p><p>He continued to search a parameter not far from where Kylo's Silencer was.</p><p>"I think I picked up a First Order ship nearby. Follow that signature.... Rey could be with that ship. Follow me." Poe said.</p><p>They flew over the area where Rey was standing near Kylo's ship. </p><p>Kylo had no more fuel to waste to remove the ship and they were surrounded by flood waters. </p><p>Three days ago Rey would have given anything for Poe to find her, but right now, she was hoping they didn't find her. She didn't want to leave Kylo.</p><p>Rey noticed the X-Wings all making a straight line for where she was and knew that they probably picked Kylo's ship up on their sensors.</p><p>"That's Ren's ship.." Poe yelled into his COMM, "Follow me and open fire." he commanded.</p><p>Rey saw the X-wings making their way toward she and Kylo's position and ran up into the hatch and yelled down to Kylo.</p><p>"Kylo! They saw you. They're headed right this way. They won't hesitate to fire on you! Get out of the ship now.." she yelled frantically.</p><p>"I know.." Kylo responded, "I my sensors picked them up. I'm on my way." </p><p>Kylo grabbed what little water and rations they had left, a blanket and some medicines and hurried out of the ship. He wanted those things with him just in case his ship was destroyed by the Resistance.</p><p>He hurried out of the Silencer down to Rey, knowing full well that this could be the last of his ship.</p><p>Rey saw he had his hands full with their bags of rations and water and helped him carry some of them away from the ship.</p><p>She grabbed a blanket too and they both ran as far as they could from the Silencer.</p><p>The flood waters were going down and it gave them more dry land to work with.</p><p>"Rey, if my ship gets destroyed, all we have is what we are carrying in our hands right now until my forces arrive." Kylo said, looking up into the sky.</p><p>Rey nodded, her face filled with anxiety over what would come next.</p><p>"Without the Silencer, we will not have cover from storms or hostiles. We will have to make a run for more open land once the Resistance leaves. I have to get to open ground for them to find us." Kylo said.</p><p>Rey nodded with an anxious sigh, "I understand." </p><p>They moved back several yards away from the Silencer and hid beneath thick grasses and brush. </p><p>Within in minutes, Poe and the other X-Wings were circling directly over their heads.</p><p>Fire power rained down from the sky and began to land around Kylo's ship.</p><p>Rey ducked her head to the ground and Kylo covered her with his arm, ducking his head lower too.</p><p>A huge explosion signaled the destruction of Kylo's Silencer and all that was left was smoke and ash.</p><p>Rey looked up quickly and then over to Kylo, her eyes wide with shock.</p><p>"It's gone!" she yelled. </p><p>Kylo stayed low so that the X-Wings could not see them and kept Rey down with him.</p><p>"I knew this might happen, Rey. I grabbed everything we needed from the ship." he said, trying to remain calm.</p><p>Anger was filling him though watching his ship burn.</p><p>Rey looked down at the bags they had and she sat on the ground, making note of how many ration bars they had left and waters.</p><p>They had enough for about four more days.</p><p>Kylo managed to drag two blankets out with him and some medicine if they needed it.</p><p>Now they had NO cover, no shelter and only what they could carry in their hands.</p><p>"Rey, do you have your saber and blaster with you?" Kylo asked.</p><p>"Yes, my saber is on my belt, and so is my blaster." she answered.</p><p>Kylo still had his saber attached to the belt on his pants. </p><p>"At least we have our sabers if we need them to protect ourselves if need be." he said, feeling relieved.</p><p>The X-Wings circled around high above them, waiting to see Kylo's ship burn to the ground.</p><p>Rey hung her head, "I'm sorry, Kylo..." she said.</p><p>Kylo lifted her face back up to him, "Rey, it doesn't shock me. It's war. I'm used to this." he said matter of factly.</p><p>He helped Rey stand up and they brushed themselves off and made sure they had all of their rations, blankets and water in hand.</p><p>Kylo looked around the ridge they were on, trying to find some dry land and avoid falling off the edge into the flood waters below.</p><p>*****************************************************</p><p>They had managed to make their way to another dry ridge about two miles from where Kylo's ship had been destroyed and sat down inside another small cave. This cave was only about six feet deep into the mountainside, but it was enough to keep the rain off of them if need be.</p><p>"I'm starving, can you hand me one of those ration bars?" Rey asked.</p><p>Kylo nodded and handed her a ration bar. </p><p>Rey broke it in half and then handed Kylo the other half.</p><p>That was all they intended to eat that day. </p><p>They grabbed a bottle of water each due to their thirst and drank it down quickly.</p><p>"We need to hold onto the empty bottles to try and collect more fresh water from somewhere. It could still be a while until your forces arrive, Kylo." Rey suggested.</p><p>Kylo agreed with her and took their empty bottles, putting them back into the bag.</p><p>The skies were quiet and the X-Wings had long since gone.</p><p>Kylo looked over at Rey, "The Resistance ships left. You will have to go with me now." he said.</p><p>"I know...." she said slowly, "It's what I decided. It's okay. I want to be with YOU." she insisted.</p><p>Kylo drew her to himself into an embrace and kissed her gently, letting his lips linger on hers for a few seconds before pulling away.</p><p>"No sign of the First Order...." she said, looking up into the sky.</p><p>"They'll come." Kylo said, looking out over the terrain with her.</p><p>It was quiet again, the breeze blew through the grasses and the flood waters were trickling down below.</p><p>Rey stood up, saying, "My clothes are damp. I feel awful." she complained.</p><p>Kylo stood up with her and said, "Yeah, my uniform is drenched. Time to take it off to dry out." </p><p>"I can't wait to get some fresh clothes!" Rey said, shaking her head.</p><p>Kylo chuckled at her, knowing he felt the same.</p><p>Rey took off her top and leggings, but left her breast band on and her underwear.</p><p>Kylo took his uniform off and wore only his black briefs.</p><p>They found a place to lay their clothing out in the sun to dry and then sat back down.</p><p>"We need to go out again soon and look for food and more water." Rey said.</p><p>Kylo nodded, "Yes, this is getting to be a routine with each day." </p><p>She could tell he was becoming weary of this.</p><p>She just kept looking at him with a warm smile, not able to take her eyes off of him.</p><p>He caught her glancing at him and smiled back.</p><p>"See...? You want me, don't you?" he teased.</p><p>She laughed and then looked away.</p><p>Kylo stood up and began to collect branches from the berry bushes that they had found earlier and put them in the sun to dry them out so they would have some way to start a fire for when another night fell.</p><p>Rey saw what he was doing and helped him.</p><p>Within no time, they had collected enough wood to burn a fire for most of the night.</p><p>"Rey, we are on foot now. No way to escape if hostiles come. We will have to make a stand against them if they show up." Kylo said.</p><p>"I've thought of that too. If it comes to that, we'll face it together." she responded.</p><p>"I'm still hungry but I know we have to ration what we have until we find food. we've only got two more ration bars between us." Kylo said.</p><p>"Drink more water. It will fill you so you don't notice your hunger as much." Rey suggested.</p><p>Kylo reached into their bag and grabbed more water to drink. They actually had more fresh water with them then food.</p><p>He drank almost another whole bottle and then motioned for Rey to do the same.</p><p>She grabbed another water bottle and drank, trying to fill the hungry feeling she had.</p><p>"Let's head out and find more water and TRY to find  something to eat." Rey said, standing and testing to see if her clothing was drying out.</p><p>Kylo's tunic was still pretty damp and so he left it sitting in the sun. Rey's clothing was much lighter, so it was dry and she put it back on.</p><p>They attached their sabers back to their belts and Rey also brought her blaster along and they brought their ration bags with them so no animals would take what they had left.</p><p>They began another hike for the day, looking for fresh water and any food sources.</p><p>**********************************************************</p><p>Within a couple of hours, they came across a fresh spring and Rey collected more water into the empty bottles they had and loaded their bags with them.</p><p>Kylo sat on the edge of a rock near Rey, wiping his forehead.</p><p>Rey looked at him without his tunic on and enjoyed the view of him sitting there with his chest fully visible to her.</p><p>"So handsome..." she said, looking directly at Kylo.</p><p>He smiled and lifted his eyes at her and then stood up to walk in her direction.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her, gently pulling her to his bare chest and held her there for a moment.</p><p>As Rey stood there holding Kylo, she happened to look into the spring where they had just collected the fresh water and said, "Fish! I see fish!' she yelled.<br/>.<br/>She stepped away from Kylo and walked back over to the spring and saw some small fish swimming around.</p><p>Kylo quickly joined her and saw them too.</p><p>Rey said, "Empty one of our bags for me. I can use it as a net to catch some and this will be our dinner tonight!" she exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>Kylo chuckled watching her get so happy over this and did as she asked and emptied one of their bags, putting their water and a couple ration bars in the other bag they had.</p><p>She took the bag from Kylo and used it as a net, patiently waiting to collect as many fish as she could.</p><p>It took about an hour, but she managed to gather about ten small fish, enough for a meal.</p><p>She stood up, proud of herself, grinning at Kylo and holding the bag of fish she had caught.</p><p>Kylo just shook his head at her in amusement, "Amazing, utterly amazing...." and then laughed out loud with her.</p><p>********************************************</p><p>They made their way back up to the small cave they had left earlier in the day and everything was still the way they left it. No visitors had come by, much to their relief.</p><p>Kylo put his tunic back on since the air was getting cold again and started a fire with the wood he found earlier in the day.</p><p>Rey ran a stick through each fish and held them over the fire, cooking them for she and Kylo.</p><p>The sun was setting and the sound of the fire and the smell of dinner cooking for the first time in almost four days was euphoric for them.</p><p>Rey reached for the two blankets they had and laid them out on the cave floor next to the fire.</p><p>Kylo happily sat next to her and they shared a meal of five fish each and another bottle of water.</p><p>It wasn't much, but they were happy to have something else besides ration bars.</p><p>Rey leaned back on her elbows and looked up at the stars as they began to become visible and Kylo did the same.</p><p>He looked over at her and just shook his head.</p><p>"What?" Rey asked.</p><p>"It's just you. You amaze me." he said.</p><p>"What? Me finding the fish?" she asked,</p><p>"Just everything about you. You are so resourceful. It just amazes me what you are capable of." Kylo responded.</p><p>"Well, you and I each have our talents. Your job is to rule the galaxy and the First Order and MY job is to keep you and I fed!" she chuckled.</p><p>Kylo smiled and leaned in closer to Rey for a kiss. She met his kiss with the open fire burning next to them and for a brief moment as they felt each other's lips, they forgot the situation they were in and let themselves feel only this moment together.</p><p>Kylo was fully dressed again and so was Rey. They knew the nights got cold on this planet at night.</p><p>They kept the fire going by adding more sticks of wood onto it and then made sure their blankets were close to it to keep warm.  </p><p>Kylo laid down and pulled Rey next to him to keep both himself and her warm.</p><p>"Rey, let's use one blanket to lay on and one to cover up with. It's going to get cold tonight." he suggested.</p><p>Rey pulled a blanket over them and then lay back down against Kylo.</p><p>The sound of his heart made her glad and she sighed with contentment.</p><p>They had their sabers right next to them and Rey kept her blaster on her belt all night.</p><p>Rey felt slightly uneasy sleeping out in the open not having Kylo's Silencer anymore, but trusted that they would be ready for any threats and had their sabers at hand.</p><p>Kylo was not falling asleep and kept his eyes open while Rey slept next to him. He wanted to stay alert for a while longer before he drifted off to sleep. He was exhausted though.</p><p>**********************************************************</p><p>Poe returned with his fellow X-wing Pilots, assuming that Rey was lost or died.</p><p>He told Leia about finding Rey's ship destroyed and then mentioned how they looked over most of the surface of the planet, using their radar to find her.</p><p>Poe happily reported to Leia that he destroyed a First Order ship on the ground.</p><p>Leia was intrigued.</p><p>"A First Order ship? None of their fleet have made it here into orbit around this planet yet. What would a First Order ship be doing on the surface?" she wondered.</p><p>Poe shook his head, "I'm not sure, General, all I know is that I saw a ship that looked a lot like Kylo Ren's ship." </p><p>Leia looked sharply over to Poe.</p><p>"My son's ship?" she asked.</p><p>Poe shrugged his shoulders, "I assume so. I can't be certain. All I know is that if a First Order ship was down there, it could be a threat to Rey IF she was on the surface." </p><p>Leia nodded, "You were doing your job, Poe, but I wish you had waited and checked with me first." Leia said.</p><p>"We'll remain in orbit. If the First Order arrives, we'll leave orbit, but return to scout again for Rey if need be." Leia commanded.</p><p>****************************************************************</p><p>Rey shivered with cold next to Kylo. </p><p>He could not sleep all night and held Rey close. </p><p>The fire was going out and he scooted away from Rey to add more sticks to the fire.</p><p>He finally got the fire bigger and hotter and then sat up against the cave wall, holding Rey to himself again.</p><p>She woke for a moment watching him stoke the fire, but then fell back to sleep when he finished.</p><p>Kylo didn't wake Rey up, but he noticed the wind picking up and lightening off in the distance.</p><p>He hoped no more storms like the night before were headed their way.</p><p>He finally managed to close his eyes. His exhaustion took over.</p><p>They held each other all night. </p><p>The storms had blown in a different direction that night and did not present a danger to them.</p><p>************************************************</p><p>Morning came and Kylo was deep in sleep, his arm lazily holding Rey against him.</p><p>Rey stirred first and woke up.</p><p>She rubbed her arms due to the chill in the air and then noticed that the fire had gone out. </p><p>She grabbed a flint stick and got another fire going and sat next to it, trying to warm up.</p><p>Kylo looked warm enough with his full uniform on and the blanket over him.</p><p>She looked over and enjoyed watching him sleep.</p><p>She looked back over the landscape and it was beautiful from the elevation they were at.</p><p>The sun had not risen yet, but was just below the horizon.</p><p>The fish they cooked from the night before truly was like a gift and she relished the memory and hoped to catch more that day if no First Order ships showed up.</p><p>Kylo shifted as he leaned against the cave wall and she could tell he was not very comfortable.</p><p>He opened his eyes and saw her sitting next to the fire.</p><p>"You don't look very comfortable." Rey said.</p><p>"I miss my bed back on my flag ship.... I admit it." he said, sitting up to stretch a bit.</p><p>Kylo moved over to Rey, sitting next to her, in front of the fire.</p><p>He rubbed his face with his hands.</p><p>"I didn't sleep much last night. There were storm clouds off in the distance last night and I wanted to make sure nothing hit us while we slept." he said, running his hands through his hair.</p><p>Rey felt a chill run down her body again and Kylo noticed it and pulled her closer to him, grabbing the blanket and putting it around them both.</p><p>When he had her pulled close, she leaned up and began to place kisses along his jaw and neck.</p><p>Kylo closed his eyes while she did this to him.</p><p>"Mmmmm.... Rey...." he said.</p><p>She turned a little more to face him and went to his lips now for a few seconds and then back to kissing his neck, putting her hand on his chest and rubbing.</p><p>Kylo turned to her and knew what she was trying to initiate.</p><p>The two times they had made love, he was the one to start things between them.</p><p>Her kisses became more pressured along his jaw and neckline and her hands rubbed his chest.</p><p>He took her and had her straddle his lap and face him.</p><p>She eagerly sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck.</p><p>Her eyes bore right through him.</p><p>She leaned in to kiss his full lips and he moaned into her kiss.</p><p>She could tell that the last time they made love, Kylo had tried to get her to touch him more and be bolder, so she was attempting to do that right now.</p><p>She kept kissing him on the mouth, while reaching down to find the zipper on his uniform pants.</p><p>He was already so firm beneath her in anticipation of what was coming.</p><p>She let him keep his full uniform on, but only unzipped his pants so his length would be accessible to her.</p><p>She stood up for a moment, removing her leggings and then straddled him again.</p><p>Kylo's eyes were filled with longing, watching her take the lead.</p><p>He reached for her, pulling her back onto him.</p><p>She was already wet for him and reached down to take him into her hand.</p><p>He closed his eyes as she took full charge and used her hand to take hold of his length and guide him into her.</p><p>He grunted, closed his eyes and put his head back, enjoying the powerful sensations.</p><p>Rey began to move and grind into him, while keeping her arms around him.</p><p>Her lips were on his again and he wrapped his arms around her in return, pulling her close and grinding up into her as she moved.</p><p>Their breaths became heated and needy as she moved and Kylo was savoring every erotic feeling.</p><p>His moans filled her ears again and the sounds of his sighs reverberated off the cave walls.</p><p>She moved over him, increasing pressure on her pelvic area and clitoris. </p><p>She put her head into his chest, moaning as she felt the full, warm length of him pulse within her.</p><p>Kylo put his head into her shoulders, gripping her tightly.</p><p>The two of them were so warm now due to their movement!</p><p>Rey's body responded so easily while straddling him like this and within seconds Kylo could tell she was going to come.</p><p>He let his body go with hers and as she came, so did he.</p><p>The joys of their pleasure filled them, their voices echoing in the cave of their desire.</p><p>Panting and breathing deeply, they came down from thier orgasms and just held each other.</p><p>Rey kept Kylo inside her for a few minutes, without coming apart.</p><p>The fire was still burning and it was soothing.</p><p>Kylo finally lifted his head from her shoulder to look at her.</p><p>"Wow... I LOVED that..." he said, smiling from ear to ear at her.</p><p>"I looked over at you and had this instant urge for you. I had to have you inside me this morning. I love you." she said, stroking the side of his face.<br/>I love you too, Rey. No complaints from me. I have wanted this with you and dreamed of it for two years now..." he answered, rubbing her back.</p><p>They stood up and fixed their clothing again and began to gather their bags that contained their rations and water bottles and were going to set out for another day, trying to gather more fish and water and hopefully look for signs of a First Order ship to arrive.</p><p>***********************************************************</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Separation Brings Heartache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey gets separated from Kylo. Finn finds her on the planet surface fighting some hostiles and then manages to get her back to their base. She was taken somewhat against her will.</p><p>Rey was heartsick over it because she had told Kylo she would stay with him and now he was alone on the planet surface, waiting for the First Order to arrive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6: Separation Brings Heartache</p><p>Day four on the planet's surface.</p><p>Kylo and Rey managed to gather some more fresh water and a few more fish for a meal that night.</p><p>They settled into the small cave for another night and built a fire.</p><p>Leia was still in orbit around the planet and she sent Poe and Finn back down in their X-Wings to survey the area where they had destroyed Kylo's Silencer in another attempt to find Rey.</p><p>Leia was not happy that Poe fired on her son's ship. Even though he was the Supreme Leader and on the opposite side of his mother in this war, she was still concerned and he was STILL her son.</p><p>Poe and Finn went back to the skies of this uncharted planet, again in search of Rey.</p><p>****************************************************</p><p>Kylo and Rey sat quietly in front of the fire they had built, enjoying it's warmth before another very cold night.</p><p>Rey cooked the fish they found and settled in for another long and cold night.</p><p>They had split another ration bar earlier that day between them and only had one bar left to split. Rey hoped that each day they were there, waiting for the First Order to arrive, that she could at least supply them with fish to eat.</p><p>Kylo gripped Rey close. He did this every night to keep them both warm.</p><p>The night grew colder and Rey shivered a bit next to him.</p><p>She missed being able to sleep in Kylo's Silencer.</p><p>Kylo kept his eyes open for a while, surveying the area and listening intently.</p><p>There was a moon orbiting this planet and it gave them a bit of light. The lack of storms that night was a welcome relief.</p><p>When the X-Wings had come to destroy Kylo's ship the day before, the noise and smoke from the incident caught the attention of some local life forms.</p><p>They were going to use the light of the moon that night to confront Rey and Kylo.</p><p>********************************************************</p><p>A couple of quiet hours passed and Rey was fast asleep in Kylo's arms and suddenly Kylo noticed some lights off in the distance from where they were sitting.</p><p>He sat up a bit higher to get a better look.</p><p>The lights were slowly moving in their direction. It appeared to be torches that were lit.</p><p>Kylo shook Rey as she slept next to him.</p><p>"Rey, wake up." he said.</p><p>Rey's eyes opened slowly.</p><p>"Hmmm?" she said, stretching as she sat up.</p><p>"Look", Kylo said as he pointed toward the direction of the approaching lights.</p><p>She stood up and walked to the edge of their little cave and squinted to see more clearly.</p><p>"Someone is definitely headed this way." she said, putting her saber on her belt and attaching her blaster.</p><p>Kylo stood and did the same.</p><p>"We need to put out the fire. It's cold, but our fire is going to draw them straight to us." Kylo suggested.</p><p>Rey took some sand from the surrounding area in the to smother the flames and quickly put out the fire, but it was too late. The life forms had already seen where they were.</p><p>"Grab our things and let's leave this cave.." Kylo said, "We need to get hidden and get away from here." </p><p>They both scrambled to gather what little supplies they had left and their blankets and made their way out of the cave.</p><p>They trekked through the dark night, only having moonlight to guide them and made their way as fast as they could in the opposite direction of the cave.</p><p>It took them an hour or so of fast paced walking to get about three miles from their previous position.</p><p>They hid in some heavy brush and grasses, sitting down.</p><p>Occasionally an animal would cry out and it got their attention and they stayed on guard. They were not familiar at all with the life on this planet.</p><p>"We should be safer here." Kylo said, looking around carefully at their surroundings.</p><p>Rey spotted something concerning and said, "Look, there are more torches behind us. They appear to be about a half mile from here." she said, noticing they were slowly being surrounded on all sides.</p><p>Kylo sighed, "When the Resistance destroyed my Silencer, the noise and smoke must have gotten the attention of the surrounding people here. They know we are in this area most likely." </p><p>Rey continued to look around, hoping to come up with a strategy to escape.</p><p>The lights were closing in fast and they had maybe a half hour before the hostiles were right on top of them.</p><p>"We need to make a stand, Rey. We may have to fight together again to survive this. They seem to travel in mass packs. It will be difficult, but we have no choice." Kylo said plainly, still looking around the area.</p><p>Rey nodded in agreement.</p><p>She and Kylo sat back to back, watching as the lights were getting even closer.</p><p>All of a sudden, X-Wings could be heard over head and Rey looked up quickly.</p><p>"The Resistance! They're back! Look" Rey said, pointing up.</p><p>Kylo saw the ships too and said, "They are still looking for you, Rey. You need to get to safety and away from this situation." he said.</p><p>Rey grabbed Kylo on each arm and said, "I will not leave you here. We are a team, remember?" she said.</p><p>The X-Wings had jusyt come in to view when suddenly the sky was filled with TIE Fighters.</p><p>Kylo saw them and said, "My forces are here as well."</p><p>The TIE fighters engaged the X-Wings in a huge battle, firepower blasting all over and filling the sky.</p><p>The incoming life forms were fast approaching and Rey could see their torches getting closer.</p><p>Rey and Kylo watched as TIE's and X-Wings battled it out over their heads.</p><p>They looked at one another and sighed.</p><p>The war was still raging on between the Resistance and the First Order.</p><p>A TIE fighter went down not far from where they were standing and the X-Wings swooped all over the area, obviously still looking for Rey.</p><p>Kylo unhitched his light saber and ignited it. The hostile life forms were about to arrive and Rey lit her light saber as well, </p><p>The two of them stood side by side, ready to fight.</p><p>When the life forms finally arrived at Kylo and Rey's position, they charged at them with spears and torches and sticks.</p><p>Rey swung her saber at them, easily knocking their primitive weapons from their hands as they came at her.</p><p>Kylo did the same, parrying and swooping around the primitive weaponry the hostiles had.</p><p>There were so many of them and Kylo and Rey had to keep looking around them continuously so they didn't miss a single hostile coming at them.</p><p>They were beginning to get separated as they fought.</p><p>Kylo was drifting away from Rey, swinging his saber in battle against several hostiles. Rey was drifting also, trying to drive them back.</p><p>The light from their sabers could easily be detected from the air by the X-Wings or the TIE fighters.</p><p>The battle continued and before long, Rey could only see Kylo's red saber off in the distance as he battled, but due to the dark, she could no longer see him.</p><p>She continued working hard, swinging harshly against the hostiles, driving them back.</p><p>Within a few yards of her, an X-Wing landed and Finn disembarked and saw Rey's blue saber shining in the dark.</p><p>He ran towards her.</p><p>"Rey!! Is that you? It's Finn!"</p><p>Rey froze in place, knowing Finn had found her. </p><p>She did not want to leave with him because she made a promise to Kylo that she would stay with him and go back to his flag ship.</p><p>So much had happened between them and there was no going back now.</p><p>Finn ran up to her and Rey kept her saber lit because more hostiles were in the area.</p><p>"Finn...!" Rey shouted, "Yes, it's me. I'm fine..." she said.</p><p>Finn noticed Rey was engaged in a battle and she kept looking behind her desperately.</p><p>"Rey, is someone else with you?" Finn asked.</p><p>Rey nodded but said nothing. </p><p>Her head went in every direction as she searched for Kylo's red saber.</p><p>She saw nothing. </p><p>Finn could tell that she was searching for someone.</p><p>"Finn, there are hostile life forms here. I've been battling them. I AM with someone and I can't leave him." she insisted.</p><p>"HIM? Who is he? Is it Ren?" Finn asked.</p><p>"Yes, Finn. He and I have had to work together to survive on this planet for four days now." she said.</p><p>Finn shook his head in disgust.</p><p>"Rey, we need to get you off this planet NOW. Ren can take care of himself. Besides, if he dies here, at least the Resistance will have a head start against the First Order!" he yelled, trying to grab Rey by the arm.</p><p>"No, Finn! I can't leave him here. I need to find him. He's greatly out numbered." Rey kept insisting.</p><p>Finn was angry by now.</p><p>"Rey! Why would HE be here? Did he follow you to this planet?" he asked.</p><p>"We both crash landed here. He was following me to give me a message. Something he wanted to tell me. He wasn't out to kill me, Finn." she said, desperately circling the are trying to see Kylo's saber.</p><p>She still saw nothing.</p><p>The hostiles returned and Rey held up her saber and Finn took out his blaster, giving Rey back up.</p><p>The hostiles ran toward them and Rey fought back again, swinging her saber.</p><p>Finn, used his blaster to fire on them as they approached.</p><p>"Rey, hurry!! Get into the X-Wing NOW!" and he grabbed her by the arm.</p><p>She resisted and kept telling him 'no'.</p><p>"You WANT to stay here with Ren? Why?" he yelled.</p><p>Before Rey could answer, she was struck by a hostile and lay on the ground unconscious.</p><p>Finn aimed his blaster at a few of the hostiles and then picked Rey up and carried her back to his X-Wing.</p><p>He placed her beside him in the small cockpit and shut the hatch.</p><p>He lifted up as quickly as he could and fought his way through the TIE fighters that were still in the air and within minutes, returned Rey to the Resistance ship.</p><p>Rey was still unconscious and not aware of what was happening.</p><p>Kylo was still on the planet and he managed to fight his way through the hostiles and take cover.</p><p>He had switched off his saber so he would not draw attention to himself when he saw Finn's X-Wing land not far from Rey.</p><p>He also did not want to hostiles to see his exact location once he had defeated a few of them.</p><p>He sat down, hidden in a crevice of rock and high grasses, hiding effectively from X-Wings and hostile life forms on the ground.</p><p>He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair.</p><p>Rey was gone.</p><p>He sat like this for a few minutes, thinking about their past four days alone together.</p><p>His heart sank deeply.</p><p>He knew that he had to get the attention of the TIE fighters over head without drawing attention to himself from the local life forms in the area.</p><p>He knew that the TIE's would most likely see him if he could get to higher ground once the hostiles had left the area.</p><p>He waited for about a half hour and then slowly made his way up to a clearing and waited. He would ignite his saber for a few seconds and then turn it off. He was trying to signal the TIE's over head.</p><p>*************************************************************</p><p>Rey woke up in a med lab on board the Resistance ship and Leia was sitting next to her.</p><p>She had a gash in her arm and a head wound.</p><p>She was being taken care of by the doctors on board.</p><p>She sat up and gasped, "Oh no..." she said, her eyes becoming wider.</p><p>"Rey, you're okay. I'm so glad we found you. You're safe now. Finn brought you back to us." Leia said, touching Rey's arm.</p><p>Rey lay back down into the bed with a huge sigh.</p><p>Her eyes were lost looking and her mind was obviously distracted.</p><p>Leia noticed it and asked her, "What's wrong Rey?"</p><p>She took a deep breath and said, "Leia, it's a long story, but I left someone on the surface. That wasn't my intent. Now I'm worried. I have to get back down there." she insisted.</p><p>Leia stopped her and held her back a little against the bed saying, "Rey... whoa... take it easy. You need to rest. You need to recover from this ordeal..." she paused for a few seconds and then said, "Someone is on the surface? Who?" </p><p>Rey turned her face away from Leia and looked to the other side of the room, her expression was melancholy.</p><p>"It's your son." she said plainly.</p><p>Leia's eyes went wide.</p><p>"My son? That explains why his ship was there. Poe destroyed it." she said, drifting off in thought.</p><p>"Yes, we were stranded there together for four days. We helped each other survive." Rey admitted.</p><p>Her eyes began to water.</p><p>Rey continued, "It all started when his Silencer followed my X-wing into the atmosphere. He was trying to get my attention just to speak with me. I thought he was following me to attack me, but he wasn't. We both crash landed there. My ship was destroyed soon after that by some local life forms. He caught up to me and we both have worked together to survive. I didn't trust him at first and it was an uneasy start, but we made peace with one another and worked together to make it until now..." she paused, noticing Leia's eyes were deeply set on her as she spoke.</p><p>Leia nodded, "Wow, I certainly didn't expect to hear this." </p><p>"We used his Silencer for cover and shelter..., well, until it was destroyed." she said, the melancholy coming back over her.</p><p>"Rey, my son is still down there?" Leia asked.</p><p>"The First Order is there too. He is most likely with them now. I'm sure he's been rescued...." she said, sadly.</p><p>Rey's eyes were watery and a small tear rolled down her cheek.</p><p>Leia noticed it and assumed that the two of them had gotten closer down on that planet.</p><p>Leia touched Rey's arm and hung her head for a moment.</p><p>Rey blinked her tears away and sat up again.</p><p>"We were going to stay together, Leia. We spent four very close days together and after all we went through, it deepened our Bond with one another. We share Force Bond, but now it's deeper than ever...." she started.</p><p>"I see..." Leia said quietly, not knowing quite what to say.</p><p>Rey stood up off the bed once the doctors had wrapped her arm and gave her some medicine for the pain.</p><p>She wandered across the med lab and looked out the window, feeling lost and alone without Kylo.</p><p>She knew that by now, he was rescued and back on a destroyer, headed for his flag ship.</p><p>*******************************************************</p><p>Kylo's troops had arrived with a transport for him and he boarded the ship.</p><p>"Supreme Leader! We are so glad we found you, Sir... We've been searching for days for you." an officer said.</p><p>Kylo merely nodded.</p><p>"Take me back to my flag ship." was all he said.</p><p>He took his seat near a window and looked down at the surface of the planet. All four days he spent with Rey were replaying in his mind.</p><p>The troopers and officers on board noticed his expression, but no one dared to say anything to him.</p><p>His transport made it's way to his flag ship.</p><p>He arrived in the hangar bay and as he disembarked, General Pryde was there to greet him.</p><p>"Supreme Leader.... welcome back, Sir. We are grateful we eventually found your light speed signature. Are you alright, Sir?" Pryde said.</p><p>Kylo nodded his head, "I'm fine. I want a hot meal and a new uniform sent to my quarters immediately." he commanded.</p><p>Kylo brushed past General Pryde and made his way out of the hangar.</p><p>General Pryde watched him leave and knew he had something deeply on his mind.</p><p>Kylo made his way through the busy corridors. Everyone moved out of his way in fear, as they usually did.</p><p>He punched in his command codes and opened his quarters and quickly stepped inside for some privacy.</p><p>He went into the Fresher and started the shower, eagerly taking off his old and dirty uniform.</p><p>He stood under the stream of warm water and his heart sank. He was like an empty shell.</p><p>He closed his eyes as the water fell over him, his mind was only on Rey.</p><p>He was comforted knowing she was safely rescued though.</p><p>He finished his shower and sat in a chair near the window of his quarters, waiting for his hot meal to arrive.</p><p>Within minutes, a Droid was standing outside the door with a huge meal of meats, vegetables, starches and a dessert.</p><p>He took the meal and then took his time eating it, while thinking about how he and Rey had eaten those ration bars, fish and water for days.</p><p>He only finished half of his meal and put his fork down, cupping his face in his hands.</p><p>He was exhausted but his heart was aching with need for Rey. </p><p>After spending four days alone with her, he was used to her being around. He missed her so much it was like battling a wound.</p><p>He sat up in a chair by his window again and stared out into space.</p><p>His officers knew to leave him alone tonight, but the next day would be busy for him as he got things back in order.</p><p>He was lost in thought about Rey and it was useless to sleep. He remembered how she said she wanted to come with him and wondered if she would eventually make contact with him.</p><p>****************************************************************</p><p>Rey paced her quarters at the Resistance base. </p><p>She walked around aimlessly stroking her hand over her things in her room, thinking about Kylo. </p><p>Her heart felt like it was bleeding to death.</p><p>Poe showed up outside her door with a hot meal and she took it, but Poe could easily see a depressed and melancholy look in her eyes.</p><p>"Rey? Want to talk? What REALLY happened down there? Finn told me that you and Ren were alone?" he asked.</p><p>Rey nodded quietly.</p><p>"Yes, we were...." she paused, "Come on in, Poe." </p><p>She motioned for him to come and they sat down to talk for a while.</p><p>"Poe, it's a VERY long story and I don't expect you to understand. I don't even know that I understand! But, the truth is, Kylo and I were relying on each other to survive down there. A deep connection developed between us." </p><p>She looked up to see Poe's expression as she ate.</p><p>Poe looked amused.</p><p>"A deep connection? With REN? Wow..." he said.</p><p>She nodded and took another bite.</p><p>"Yes, I didn't trust him at first, I admit it. I resisted his attempts to win me over to trust him, but eventually I did." she admitted.</p><p>Poe sighed and ran his hand through his hair.</p><p>"Okay... I didn't expect to hear this. I'm surprised you two didn't end up in some saber battle." </p><p>Rey smiled softly, "Hardly, we took care of each other, we...." and then she stopped herself from going any further. </p><p>Poe prodded her some more.</p><p>"Rey? You took care of each other and...????" he asked.</p><p>Rey shook her head, "Never mind. I don't want to talk about it anymore." </p><p>She continued eating her meal and told Poe she felt tired.</p><p>Poe left her alone again in her quarters, but was suspicious over what might have taken place between them.</p><p>She laid down in her bed and pulled the blanket over her and holding her pillow close.</p><p>She remembered sleeping next to Kylo, leaning her head on his chest for four nights in a row and suddenly a pillow in her arms was not the same and only left her with a deeper feeling of sadness and loneliness.</p><p>Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the pillow as she drifted off to sleep.</p><p>***********************************</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter:</p><p>Kylo manages to open a Force Bond with Rey. He is desperate to hear from her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rey Saves Kylo's Life After Receiving a Force Vision!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey and Kylo continue to miss one another and the melancholy that comes over each of them is DEEP. </p><p>Rey eventually receives a Vision from the Force about Kylo. In this Vision he is in danger while being in his ship, but she doesn't know the exact details. She sets out in another X-Wing to find him and he's in orbit around the desert planet they just came from!</p><p>They each want information about what caused their ships to crash a few days ago.</p><p>Kylo sees an X-Wing enter orbit with him and doesn't know it's Rey! He goes on the attack mode against her, but soon finds out it's her!</p><p>Rey ends up saving Kylo's life in a very interesting encounter with the Resistance.</p><p>She starts her journey, going back with Kylo to the Finalizer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7: Rey Saves Kylo's Life After Receiving a Force Vision!</p><p>Kylo tossed and turned in his bed.</p><p>His mind raced about Rey.</p><p>He had intermittent dreams all night long about he and Rey's stranded time on the planet.</p><p>He sat up in bed in the middle of the night, ran his hand through his hair and then looked across his darkened quarters, smiling to himself for a moment.</p><p>*****************************</p><p>Kylo's POV:</p><p>Rey and I are separated now, AGAIN.</p><p>We spent four wonderful days together and now she's with the Resistance and I am back here.</p><p>I keep seeing her hazel eyes looking at me or remembering the way she used her expertise to find us water or food. </p><p>She had a such a proud smile on her face when she found those fish for us.., I'll never forget it.</p><p>I love thinking about our first time together making love, standing in that warm pool of water, hidden in that cave. </p><p>It was as if the rest of the universe didn't exist and it was only the two of us in our own secret place.</p><p>She was so shy and so sweet in my arms.</p><p>Her past life on Jakuu probably saved both of our lives. She knew how to hunt for water in a dry and desert location, she saved us from poisonous berries that I may have taken and eaten because I didn't know any better in my hunger, and she fought at my side when the hostiles came. </p><p>I want her to join me and it's all I can think about now. </p><p>I think I will try to open our Bond sometime today.</p><p>I have to deal with meetings too. I have so much to do now that I'm back. </p><p>The First Order is looking to me for answers regarding our next move with the Resistance, but now that Rey and I are so close and our connection has deepened, I need to devise future plans carefully.</p><p>I miss Rey. </p><p>I feel so empty without her.</p><p>I hadn't seen her since I killed Snoke and this past four days is certainly not what I expected.</p><p>She resisted me for a couple of days while we were down there and I don't blame her, but the way she eventually opened herself to me has forever won my heart toward her.</p><p>*************************************************</p><p>Kylo got out of his large bed and made his way to get dressed in one of his fresh uniforms that was brought up the day before.</p><p>He put his cape on and grabbed his gloves, but left his mask sitting on the table in his quarters.</p><p>He put his saber on his side, as he usually did, and left his quarters to go to the bridge. </p><p>He needed to keep his mind busy.</p><p>He walked the corridors quickly and kept his face emotionless as he did. </p><p>Half way to the bridge he regretted not wearing his mask. His facial expressions would probably be visible to all now.</p><p>General Hux was on duty that night and saw Kylo walk in.</p><p>"Supreme Leader, welcome back, Sir. I hear you had quite an ordeal down on the surface." Hux said.</p><p>"General, I survived.." Kylo said, pausing for a second to look around the bridge at the officers working, "I don't have much to say about it. Give me an update on our status." he commanded.</p><p>General Hux nodded, "We engaged the enemy's single man fighters for a couple of hours in the planet's atmosphere. They have since left orbit. I can only assume they were looking for someone." </p><p>Kylo put his hands behind his back, "Yes, they were. I was not alone down there." he said.</p><p>Hux's eyebrows lifted in curiosity.</p><p>Kylo looked out the front viewer window and said, "Take us out of orbit and rendezvous with with the fleet. We need to arrange a meeting later today regarding the Resistance." </p><p>"Yes, Sir.." Hux responded.</p><p>Kylo walked away from Hux and kept his hands behind his back, quietly observing every working at their consoles. He walked to the front of the bridge and looked out the window, thinking of Rey.</p><p>He wondered where she was and where their base was.</p><p>His whole being was wracked with loneliness for her.</p><p>He struggled not to let his emotions show.</p><p>Hux had wondered what Kylo had meant when he said he 'wasn't alone down there' and wanted to pursue it more.</p><p>He walked over to Kylo to ask some questions.</p><p>"Sir, I'm quite curious. You said crash landed down on the surface and that you were not alone?" Hux asked, his eyebrows lifted and slight smirk coming over his face.</p><p>Kylo had no patience with Hux most of the time and merely tolerated the man.</p><p>"The details are none of your concern, General. All you need to do is to carry out my orders. Arrange that meeting for today." Kylo commanded harshly.</p><p>As Kylo walked toward the bridge doors to leave, he turned around to Hux and said, "I need an investigation into WHY my ship crashed. I observed our TIE fighters engaging the Resistance in the atmosphere of that planet and they did not go down and crash! I want to know WHY my Silencer went down. I need details."</p><p>"Yes, Supreme Leader, however, without your Silencer to examine, it will be difficult to trouble shoot this. I will do my best and report back to you." Hux answered.</p><p>"My ship was destroyed, yes, but there must be some answers recorded in our sensor logs when you came into orbit around the planet. I expect the details on my table at our next meeting.." Kylo commanded.</p><p>He walked off the bridge and Hux knew that Kylo was in no mood to trifle with him.</p><p>Hux suspected that Rey had crash landed there on the planet with him and wondered WHY the two of them had ended up together on the same planet, stranded.</p><p>*******************************************************</p><p>Rey awoke the next day and went through her usual routine.</p><p>She got up, used the Fresher and got dressed, heading for the dining hall on base for a meal.</p><p>She missed waking up to Kylo.</p><p>Those four days together were tiring and sometimes not easy, but still they seemed to pass so quickly.</p><p>She walked the halls, heading to get something to eat, and her mind was drifting constantly to Kylo.</p><p>She harbored this secret in her heart, knowing she most likely couldn't tell anyone but Leia how deeply she loved Kylo.</p><p>No one in the Resistance would understand that.</p><p>She entered the cafeteria area and Finn, Rose and Poe were seated at a table.</p><p>She glanced over at them, trying not to make eye contact, and grabbed something to eat. </p><p>She was not in the mood to discuss it all.</p><p>Rey took a seat at a table near the exit and sat quietly, trying to get herself to eat.</p><p>She played with her food for a bit and noticed that Finn was making his way over to her.</p><p>Finn took a seat across from Rey and began to strike up a conversation.</p><p>"Rey, it's so good to have you back with us and safe! I found you because I noticed your blue saber down on the surface of the planet and I followed that." he said, trying to get her to talk.</p><p>Rey smiled, "I'm grateful for what you did, Finn, but I didn't want to leave the surface." she admitted, knowing Finn would not agree with her nor understand it.</p><p>Finn shook his head, "You were surrounded by hostile people coming at you from all sides and Ren was not far off! I don't get it. When you crash landed, weren't you trying to outrun Ren and get AWAY from him orginally?" he asked, visibly confused.</p><p>Rey nodded, "At first, yes. I thought he was chasing after me to attack me. I was trying to outrun him and ended up in the atmosphere of that planet to find cover. Before I knew it, my ship started losing control. I don't know why. I crash landed and it was so foggy. I barely see five feet in front of me. A little while later, Kylo came through the fog with his saber lit and we came face to face. Long story short, we ended up trusting one another and relied one each other for survival." </p><p>Rey's face was visibly saddened. Finn noticed it.</p><p>"Okay, Rey. I appreciate you sharing this, but WHY do you look like you just lost everything? You're safe, you're back with us and the Resistance needs you." he asked.</p><p>Rey sighed deeply and cupped her face in her hands.</p><p>"Finn, there are aspects of what happened down there on the surface of that planet between he and I that you don't understand." she replied.</p><p>"Oh, I think I understand. You fell for him, didn't you? You have feelings for him!" Finn said, getting a little upset.</p><p>"Look, Finn, I don't want to discuss this. I asked you to leave me there and you took me against my will." she protested.</p><p>"You were knocked out by those attacking hostiles, I couldn't just leave you there..." he said, trying to appeal to her.</p><p>Rey lowered her head, "The Supreme Leader and I have an understanding. We lived in peace with each other for four days. That's all I can say." she said, avoiding Finn's statement as much as possible.</p><p>"An understanding? Uh huh, yeah, well..., it's easy to see by the look on your face that more took place than an 'understanding' between you. Rey, he's the enemy! He's the ruling dictator of the First Order and the galaxy! Have you forgotten that? " Finn protested rather loudly.</p><p>Rey stood up from the table to walk away, "look Finn, I truly appreciate what you did for me. But I need to go. " she said and walked away, leaving half of her meal on her plate.</p><p>Finn watched Rey walk away, shaking his head in disbelief.<br/>*****************************************************</p><p>Rey went back to her quarters. She felt like her heart would break.</p><p>She went inside her room and shut the door and sat on the edge of her bed, cupping her face in her hands.</p><p>Breathing deeply, she thought of what decisions to make now. She knew the Resistance loved her and needed her, but her heart was with Kylo.</p><p>************************************************</p><p>Kylo sat in his conference room, watching as his top generals and officers filled the room for their meeting.</p><p>"We have a lot to cover here. First of all, General Hux, I asked you for a report as to why my Silencer stopped operating correctly when I entered the atmosphere of that planet. Do you have the answers I requested?" he commanded.</p><p>"Sir, I am still investigating that. We have run sensor analysis and so far can only see that a fluctuation in the atmosphere was taking place. It obviously interfered with your ship." Hux replied, hoping that his answer would be sufficient.</p><p>Kylo continued, "If you can't come up with the answers I need about that, I will take my TIE Whisper out and investigate it myself." </p><p>The Generals at the table nodded and were writing down notes as Kylo gave orders.</p><p>General Pryde spoke up, "Supreme Leader, we are curious. Why do you suppose the Resistance was there? Were they looking for something or someone, Sir?"</p><p>"I suppose so, General, I was not alone down there. It was probably a member of the Resistance." Kylo said, trying to avoid the details and continued, "I came across an X-Wing that was abandoned and shortly afterward, it was destroyed by some local life forms. I knew that a Resistance member must also be on the surface. I spent the rest of my time just trying to survive the harsh climate."  Kylo said and then quickly moved on to another topic.</p><p>Kylo asked for updates on their finances and some new ships that were being added to their destroyer fleet soon.</p><p>The meeting lasted for about an hour and then Kylo dismissed them all and headed back to his quarters.</p><p>***********************************************************</p><p>Kylo entered his quarters and removed his cape and gloves, laying them on the bed.</p><p>He sat down in his favorite soft chair that overlooked the window and looked out.</p><p>He leaned forward and closed his eyes, trying to feel for Rey in the Force.</p><p>He hadn't had a Force Bond connection with her in months, since she Crait when she closed the door on him while boarding the Falcon.</p><p>Kylo concentrated for several minutes, keeping his breathing even.</p><p>He had to reach Rey.</p><p>****************************************</p><p>Rey was in her quarters, going over a data pad of information that Leia had given her regarding the Resistance's plans for upgrading their weapons and defenses.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt Kylo trying to contact her through the Force.</p><p>She dropped the data pad on her bed and closed her eyes, opening her mind to him.</p><p>Her face lit up in a smile when he appeared in front of her seconds later.</p><p>Kylo stood from his chair and just looked at Rey with a deep gaze.</p><p>She stood there for a moment, just looking back at him, then she ran over to him and grabbed him tightly.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her and he sighed her name, "Rey....." </p><p>His voice was soft and low.</p><p>She closed her eyes as he held her and she asked, "Where are you right now?" </p><p>She looked up at him, her eyes were desperate.</p><p>"I'm on my flag ship, the Finalizer.  I'm alright." he answered, "I had to see you, Rey." he said.</p><p>He put his hands on her waist and put his lips on hers.</p><p>They stayed locked in a gentle kiss for several seconds.</p><p>Kylo stroked her face.</p><p>"Rey, I won't ask you where your base is, but how far are you from the planet we were on?" Kylo asked.</p><p>"I'm quite far from there now, probably several light years away." she answered.</p><p>"I saw what happened that day, Rey. I saw FN-2187 rescue you and take you into his X-Wing." Kylo admitted.</p><p>"You did? I was unconscious apparently. I pleaded with Finn to let me stay and..." then Kylo cut her off.</p><p>"Finn?" he asked, curiously.</p><p>"Finn is what we call him now." Rey answered.</p><p>Kylo nodded.</p><p>"Where are YOU?" Rey asked, "I can't see your surroundings." </p><p>"I'm in my quarters, on the Finalizer. I had a quick meeting today, checked for updates on the bridge and now I just want to be alone." he said, looking very melancholy.</p><p>Rey put her head back in his chest.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep last night, Kylo. I held my pillow close to me and tried to pretend it was you, but it was no use. I miss you..." Rey said, as she held her head against his chest again.</p><p>Kylo rubbed her back and sighed DEEPLY.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep last night Rey. All I could see was images of our time together alone on that planet. You were amazing. The way you found us water and food, it impressed me." he said, continuing, "I feel empty without you...." </p><p>Rey sighed, "I miss you so much.." she said, stroking his back gently with her hands.</p><p>"Kylo, I am wondering WHY our ships, yours and mine, ended crashing? The Resistance and YOUR forces were fighting in the planet's atmosphere the other night and none of them fell from the sky like ours did. Did you notice that?" she asked, looking up at him.</p><p>He nodded, "Yes, I have my generals looking into that. I was wondering about that myself." </p><p>Kylo looked down into Rey's eyes and his mouth turned into a slight frown and he swallowed, touching her face again.</p><p>"I desperately want you here with me, Rey."</p><p>Rey couldn't look away from him and her eyes watered as she continued to hold his gaze.</p><p>"I know.... I am desperate for you, too." she replied.</p><p>"Rey, if you want to join me, I'll be here. I will ensure your safety if you do...." he paused, "You mentioned to me that you wanted to come with me the other day and when you were carried away by FN-2187, it wasn't your fault. If you want,  I can come for you myself and meet you somewhere privately or you can come straight to me like you did when you met with me on the Supremacy."</p><p>Rey closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her face. Kylo lifted his hand to wipe it away.</p><p>"Kylo, I will come to you. Give me time to talk to Leia..." Rey said.</p><p>As soon as Rey mentioned Leia, she could see Kylo's face turn uncomfortable.</p><p>He closed his eyes and brought her flush against himself again.</p><p>"Rey, please don't take long. I need you here with me. We can rule together. I will give you all I have and all I am." he said.</p><p>Rey reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.</p><p>His lips were soft and warm.</p><p>"You're the love of my life..." she whispered to him.</p><p>As soon as she said that, the Force disconnected them and Kylo faded from her view. </p><p>She was left standing in her quarters alone again.</p><p>She sat down on her bed and her mind went immediately to their first time making love. She smiled to herself remembering every erotic and gentle detail.</p><p>Leia would have to know her plans and now she needed to devise a way to tell her.</p><p>******************************************</p><p> </p><p>General Pryde had contacted Kylo and informed him that there was still no conclusive reason why his ship went down in the planet's atmosphere.</p><p>Kylo began to wonder if the Force had something to do with it.</p><p>The Bond they had was made by the Force and perhaps it was the Force's will that they ended up alone together? </p><p>He was beginning to believe that.</p><p>His generals would not understand such things since they were not Force sensitive.</p><p>Kylo shut off his COMM after General Pryde informed him that they still have no scientific reason why his ship went down and made his way back to the bridge. He wanted to be on stand by in case Rey decided to meet with him on the Finalizer.</p><p>***************************************************</p><p>Kylo walked the bridge of the Finalizer and his demeanor was distracted.</p><p>General Pryde was on duty and kept his distance from him for fear of Kylo's temper.</p><p>The time passed and with no sign of Rey in sight, Kylo left the bridge once again and headed for his training room.</p><p>He removed his tunic once once he arrived and sparred with a droid there, working out his frustrations.</p><p>His saber whirled heavily against the training droid and within minutes, he slashed the droid and it quickly stopped functioning.</p><p>It was one of may training droids that had been destroyed by Kylo when he sparred against them.</p><p>Kylo turned his saber off and hitched it back to his belt and put his hands on his waist, breathing deeply after training so hard.</p><p>He walked over to grab a small towel and wiped his face and sat down.</p><p>After cooling off from his training session and disabling another Droid, he went to the COMM to have his TIE Whisper prepared and fueled.</p><p>He wanted to go back to that mystery planet and do sensor analysis himself to figure out why he and Rey's ships had crash landed.</p><p>Kylo hit the COMM in his training room, "General Pryde, have my TIE Whisper fueled. I'm taking it out for investigation into the planet I originally crashed landed on...." Kylo paused, "Did you ever find that planet on our star charts? Is there a name for it?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes, Sir.." Pryde began, "The planet is called Geonosis. It's main population are the Geonosians. The fifty foot animals you mentioned are the Reeks. The planet is mostly dry desert, as you already know, Sir, with only five percent of it having plant life or water." </p><p>Kylo was satisfied with his answer.</p><p>"Very good, make sure it's added to our star charts." he commanded.</p><p>Kylo cut the COMM and put his uniform back on and headed to the hangar to take his TIE Whisper out. He wanted to head back to the area he had chased Rey and see what caused his Silencer to crash land there.</p><p>***************************************</p><p>Rey was sleeping in her quarters on the Resistance base when the Force began to give her a strange dream or vision.</p><p>In her vision, she was back on the desert planet of Geonosis with Kylo. </p><p>The two of them were walking the hot arid terrain and talking.</p><p>The vision trailed off to them being in a cavern, making love for the first time in that pool of water they had found.</p><p>Then the  vision quickly went to another scene of them fighting together side by side against the hostiles.</p><p>One last scene in the vision she saw was Kylo piloting a new TIE ship she had never seen before. He was flying it back to the Geonosis planet again.</p><p>Images of Kylo's ship being in trouble caught her attention. He was in distress and then the vision ended.</p><p>She sat straight up in her bed and then gathered some things together to leave. </p><p>She knew the Force had just given her a vision, not only of the past, but of the future. </p><p>Rey raced through the halls of the Resistance base, and asked for another X-Wing to be prepared for her.</p><p>She got into the cockpit and while she was about to lift off, Leia came running toward her.</p><p>"Rey!! Wait.. Where are you going?" Leia cried loudly.</p><p>Rey leaned over the cockpit, acknowledging Leia, and said, "I just had a vision from the Force. Your son may be in trouble soon. I have to go investigate. I'll be back when I can." and she quickly closed the hatch and lifted off.</p><p>Leia was left standing in the middle of the base looking up confused as Rey flew away.</p><p>******************************************</p><p>Rey had planned on contacting Kylo within another day or so, informing him that she would join him soon, but the Force gave her this vision instead.</p><p>She knew that it felt urgent and needed to act on what she had seen.</p><p>Rey set her navigation computer to the desert planet again. She had also recently found out the name of the planet as well and entered it into her star charts.</p><p>The X-Wing took off at light speed and she would simply try to remain in orbit around Geonosis without allowing herself to enter the atmosphere and possibly crash land again...., however, a part of her wouldn't have cared. She actually missed being there alone on that planet with Kylo!</p><p>She watched the stars speed by as she traveled through hyperspace, wondering what the Force had in mind and why she had that vision.</p><p>She was desperate for only one thing: get to Kylo!</p><p>************************************************</p><p>Kylo made his way to his hangar bay.</p><p>His uniform was brand new and his cape billowed behind him as he walked in.</p><p>He had his mask on this time and had talked himself into wearing it once again. He didn't wish for others on board his flag ship to see too deeply into his emotions since he and Rey had parted ways.</p><p>He climbed into his newly built TIE Whisper and turned on the engines. This ship was a newer design and had the ability to jam Resistance sensors, making it difficult for them to track him.</p><p>He left General Pryde orders before he left.</p><p>Kylo closed the hatch of his ship and took off, the loud hissing sound of his Whisper could be heard well into the hangar as it flew away.</p><p>He input Geonosis' navigational information into his computer and headed out a light speed.</p><p>Kylo had no idea that Rey had received a vision from the Force and was also on her way!</p><p>He didn't know when Rey would join him and one of the only ways he could keep his mind distracted was to do missions like this until she arrived.</p><p>*******************************************</p><p>Rey arrived at Geonosis and put her X-Wing into a standard orbit around the planet.</p><p>She looked out her cockpit widow seeing if she could make a visual on Kylo if he arrived.</p><p>She had her sensors on, tracking everything that may come into the area.</p><p>She gasped deeply when she made a visual of a ship coming out of hyper drive not far from her.</p><p>Rey noticed it was a First Order vessel, but hadn't seen this particular one before.</p><p>Kylo's TIE Whisper dropped out of hyper drive and entered into standard orbit as well. He couldn't see Rey yet. His focus was on his sensor read outs. He was trying to gather information regarding the planet's atmosphere and possible reasons why his other ship crash landed.  He had supposed the Force may have been involved, but was not sure yet.</p><p>Rey turned on her sensors to see if she could get a reading from this First Order ship that had just dropped out of hyper space, but nothing came up, even though she had a visual. She knew it must be the technology being used hiding the ship from her sensors.</p><p>Kylo's sensor alarms went off and he easily picked up a Resistance ship nearby and looked over the data. He scanned the area visually and faintly picked up a ship orbiting the planet. </p><p>He didn't know it was Rey. </p><p>He put his ship into a faster speed to try to catch up with the Resistance ship in orbit and intercept it. In his mind, this was war and he was going to engage the ship in battle. The Resistance had destroyed his Silencer and he wanted a bit of revenge against the Resistance.</p><p>Rey saw the First Order ship pick up speed and head her way visually, but her sensors still could not see it. Whatever technology this First Order ship had, it was top notch and obviously equipped with technology to hide it from other ships' sensors.</p><p>Regardless of how much Kylo loved Rey, in Kylo's mind, the Resistance was still his enemy.</p><p>He and Rey would deal with that issue later, but for now, Kylo only saw red. He felt fueled emotionally to take out this Resistance ship like they had taken out his Silencer.</p><p>Rey saw the First Order ship getting closer and in attack mode!</p><p>She veered off and tried to outrun it. She felt she was in the same position as she was a few days before hand when Kylo had followed her here to this planet.</p><p>Rey wanted to open a COMM signal with the ship now chasing her, but she had no idea if it was Kylo or an enemy First Order officer after her, so she maintained COMM silence.</p><p>Every First Order officer would consider her an enemy and kill her on sight, so she had to be careful.</p><p>Kylo's Whisper caught up to Rey's X-Wing quickly and was almost right behind her.</p><p>She tried to swerve and dip and veer in as many directions as she could, but it was no use, the Whisper was outmaneuvering her at every turn.</p><p>Kylo charged his cannons and fired at Rey's X-Wing, not knowing it was her!</p><p>He missed her due to her excellent piloting skills. </p><p>Kylo made a pass directly over her as a show of force and then got directly behind her again, firing.</p><p>In his mind, there was an enemy Resistance pilot in that ship and he wanted to blow them out of the sky.</p><p>Rey was frantically trying to outmaneuver Kylo's ship and was quickly running out of options.</p><p>Even though Kylo's ship was right behind her, the X-Wing's sensors still could not pick it up!</p><p>She swerved from side to side and then dipped low, nearly missing the atmosphere on Geonosis. </p><p>She remembered her vision from the Force about she and Kylo. In the vision, Kylo was in trouble.</p><p>She tried to open a mental link with the person firing on her from behind, hoping it was Kylo in the ship.</p><p>Kylo fired several more times and managed to hit one of Rey's side engines. She had one engine remaining.</p><p>He was firing on the love of his life and didn't even know it yet.</p><p>Rey concentrated in the Force, trying to make a mental connection.</p><p>Kylo froze in his pilot's seat and quit firing.</p><p>He pulled the Whisper up and over top of the X-Wing to take a closer look at the pilot. </p><p>Rey slowed down her ship purposely, knowing what Kylo was trying to do.</p><p>She looked up out her cockpit window and saw Kylo sitting in this new First Order ship.</p><p>She waved frantically at him as he flew over her.</p><p>Kylo was gripped with a sudden feeling of dread seeing it was HIS Rey!</p><p>He came alongside her and made visual contact with her through their cockpit windows.</p><p>Rey's eyes went wide and she smiled, moving her arms quickly so he could see it was her.</p><p>Kylo shook his head and then reached down to open his COMM on the console and yelled Rey's name.</p><p>"Rey!!!! What are you doing here? I could have killed you!! I didn't know it was you..." Kylo yelled out loudly into the COMM.</p><p>Rey spoke back into the COMM, her eyes full of tears, happy to see him and feeling a sense of relief that he didn't shoot her down, "Kylo!! It's Rey! Yes, it's me.... I didn't know it was you either! I tried to use my sensors to get information about your ship, but you didn't show up on my sensors. What are you doing here?"</p><p>Kylo swallowed hard, trying to speak clearly, "I came here to investigate why our ships went down into the atmosphere a few days ago and crashed. My generals and scientists have no idea and I wanted to come and see if could gather my own information. I was trying to occupy myself until I heard from you!" he yelled, trying to retain his compsure.</p><p>"You tried to shoot me down!!!" she yelled into the COMM.</p><p>Kylo felt awful.</p><p>"I didn't know it was you, Rey. I saw a Resistance ship and went on the attack. They destroyed my Silencer and I wanted to return the favor!" he said, sounding very justified in his reasons.</p><p>Rey shook her head and said, "Just like YOU...., fire first and ask questions later!...., but please stand down and don't fire on me!" she said, joking with him over the COMM.</p><p>He smiled and Rey could barely make out his smile through the window of his cockpit, but she did.</p><p>"I would never knowingly harm you, Rey. I would protect you with my very life.." he paused for a few seconds and then continued, "Are you coming to join me soon?" </p><p>Rey smiled to herself at Kylo's words. She knew he would never hurt her, and said, "I was going to contact you as soon as I was finished here. I had a vision from the Force about YOU. The Force showed me our time together on the surface of this planet and then it showed me that you and your ship were in trouble. I came to see if the Vision was true and then you showed up." she explained.</p><p>Rey's X-Wing and Kylo's Whisper continued to circle the planet in orbit together, chatting over their COMM's, not noticing that other Resistance ships were approaching.</p><p>Poe had gotten word that Rey was headed back to the planet and that Kylo may be involved and he was on his way, along with an armada of other X-wings, to intercept Rey and possibly Kylo.</p><p>Poe wanted to end Kylo and take his ship out of the sky. He heard Leia mention Rey's Force vision and got concerned and took matters into his own hands, just like he usually did.</p><p>Kylo continued, "A Force Vision? About me?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes, when I came to investigate the vision, you came after me on the attack, not knowing it was me, of course... and I didn't know you would show up here." she explained.</p><p>"Rey.." Kylo continued, "I'm fine. Since we're out here together, please fly back with me to the Finalizer today? You can start new with me."  he pleaded.</p><p>Rey nodded and he could see her nod through his cockpit.</p><p>"Yes! Let's go together. I don't want to go another day apart from you." she said warmly.</p><p>Kylo was getting excited to leave orbit with Rey when a barrage of firepower came at him. </p><p>He was so distracted talking to Rey that he didn't pay attention to his sensors alerting him to incoming Resistance ships.</p><p>Rey saw about ten X-Wings approaching, all firing in she and Kylo's direction.</p><p>Kylo didn't say another word, but immediately went into evasive action mode with his ship, dodging the firepower of the X-Wings aimed at him.</p><p>Rey got on her COMM and contacted the Resistance, telling them to stand down.</p><p>"This is Rey! Whoever is firing, stand down now!!" she pleaded.</p><p>Poe's voice came over the COMM in response to Rey, while the other X-Wings continued to follow Kylo's Whisper and attack him.</p><p>"Rey! This is Poe. You need to leave here now! Ren is deceiving you and it could be a trap. Let's get you out of here, but before we do, I'm ordering every X-Wing here to fire on that First Order ship and take Ren out!" he said.</p><p>"No!!! Poe, listen to me. If you don't stand down I will personally open fire on you MYSELF!" she threatened.</p><p>Kylo had his COMM on and could hear Rey's communication with Poe the entire time. He was instantly moved at heart that she would threaten her own people to protect HIM!</p><p>"Rey, are you crazy! This is Kylo Ren we are talking about! He needs to be taken down!" Poe insisted, "He's outnumbered. He can never get out of this one, there's too many of us and only one of him." </p><p>Rey didn't answer, but swung her X-Wing around as fast as she could and aimed her weapons at Poe's ship and several other X-Wings and brushed them with some side fire, barely doing damage, but sending them warning shots to back down. </p><p>"Rey! You actually shot us! What are you doing?!!" Poe asked, yelling through the COMM.</p><p>"Poe! I meant what I said! Stand down now or I will personally engage you all and stand between you and Kylo's ship." Rey said, sounding very protective.</p><p>Kylo kept putting his Whisper into evasive maneuvers, trying to dodge the fire coming at him from nine other X-wings. He could hear every word Rey continued to say through the COMM to Poe and his heart leapt with joy that she loved him that deeply.</p><p>Kylo watched as Rey was putting her X-Wing into attack mode yet again and flew by each of her own Resistance friends, laying down fire on them.</p><p>Poe gave orders for his fleet to back off.</p><p>"Rey!!! This is crazy! I ordered my ships to back off. Quit firing on your OWN PEOPLE!" he yelled.</p><p>Rey sat back in her seat and took a sigh of relief. </p><p>Obviously this must have been the Vision the Force had given her about Kylo being in trouble while in his ship.</p><p>The Force didn't see 'sides to a war', it only saw Rey and Kylo as the Dyad they were meant to be.</p><p>"Good! Now, go back to base and I will be in touch soon! You don't understand what I'm doing Poe, but ask Leia, she will understand....." Rey stopped talking for a minute and got angry, then continued, "Wait a minute! Did you even clear this operation of yours with Leia? Did you have orders from her to do this?" Rey asked, extremely provoked now.</p><p>There was COMM silence for a few seconds.</p><p>"Poe?!! Well? I know you can hear me. Answer me." Rey said.</p><p>Kylo was finally able to stop evading Resistance fire coming at him and sat back in his seat, continuing to listen to Rey's communication with the Resistance.</p><p>"Rey..." Poe began, "No. Leia did not authorize this." he said with a sigh. </p><p>Rey shook her head in anger, "This isn't the first time you've jumped into a ship and taken matters into your own hands, Poe, and disobeyed Leia or not checked with her first...." she said, pausing for a second, "Look, I know you care about me, but I'm intelligent enough to take care of myself. If Kylo Ren was trying to deceive me or harm me, I would KNOW it! Back off and go back to base. Leave me alone." she yelled through the COMM. </p><p>The anger in Rey's voice was very clearly heard.</p><p>Kylo smiled to himself, listening to HIS Rey, the love of his life, defending him and standing up for herself.</p><p>He knew he needed her spirit, her ability to stand strong, as an asset, ruling alongside him in the First Order.</p><p>"Rey.." Poe started, "I'm leaving. I hope you know what you're doing. Ren is not to be trusted and you are putting yourself AND the Resistance in danger!" Poe said, and then veering away.</p><p>Rey watched as all the X-wings began to jump to hyper space and away from she and Kylo.</p><p>Kylo brought his TIE Whisper back to where Rey was in orbit.</p><p>His heart was so full he didn't even know how to express himself.</p><p>Rey saw his face through the cockpit and smiled at him warmly.</p><p>"Rey, I don't know what to say. You fired on your own people to protect me..." Kylo said to her through the COMM.</p><p>"I love you.... and I know you would do the same for me. You already told me you would kill someone, even within the First Order, if they tried to harm me. Can't I do the same for you? I will never leave you again and I will protect you as I would protect myself..." Rey said, a tear falling down her face.</p><p>Kylo shook his head and he felt his own heart gripped with overwhelming emotion.</p><p>"Let's get out of here. We both came here to find out information about why our ships went down, but we can worry about that later. It's VERY obvious to me that the Force arranged for all of this to happen and gave you the Vision of it, " Kylo began, "Follow me back to the Finalizer! You can contact your people later if you want to and let them know you are safe." he said.</p><p>Rey nodded, "Alright, let's go." </p><p>Kylo put his ship into hyper drive and Rey followed, putting her X-Wing into hyper drive and followed him back to the Finalizer.</p><p>They each kept their COMM open and talked while they flew together!</p><p>********************************************************</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you've enjoyed this journey so far!</p><p>They do get their happy ending! Thank you so much for the comments and Kudos! It makes my day!</p><p>Reylo Forever!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. General Hux -vs- Kylo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey follows Kylo back to the Finalizer.</p><p>Hux takes matters into his own hands and faces Kylo's wrath on the spot!</p><p>Rey and Kylo will face even their own people if it means protecting one another!</p><p>Leia is coming to a deeper conclusion about why she and her son are together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everyone seems to like taking matters into their own hands on both sides of this war! </p><p>Next chapter: Rey begins ruling with Kylo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8: General Hux -vs-Kylo</p><p>Kylo's heart was so full as he flew at light speed back to the Finalizer with Rey!</p><p>They both kept their COMMs open and communicated the entire time as they flew together.</p><p>"Rey..." Kylo started, "What you did back there...., firing on your own people.... to protect me.... I'm almost speechless."</p><p>"If I remember correctly", Rey began, "YOU killed Snoke to save my life. You risked being brought up on charges of treason against the First Order to save ME." Rey answered.</p><p>"I'll never forget that day." Kylo said.</p><p>Rey hung her head for a moment and said, "I regret leaving you there that day. I ran, thinking I was making the correct decision, but the Force had it's way with us anyway and here we are."</p><p>Kylo smiled, working the controls of his Whisper, "Yes, that's why I believe now that you and I were not stranded on that planet by accident. When we saw the Resistance and my Forces both fighting one another in the planet's atmosphere and NONE of them crashed, I have to assume that the Force wanted us alone together...." Kylo paused, "Rey...., the Force put us both in a position where we HAD to come to work together to survive. We are Dyad and the Force did not want us apart."</p><p>Rey knew that what happened to them was definitely the Force's doing because there was no scientific reason why their two ships crashed on the surface.</p><p>Rey drifted off in thought, "Kylo...."</p><p>"Yes, Rey?" he said, softly through the COMM.</p><p>"I actually miss being with you, alone on that planet. It was just the two of us. No war, no Resistance or First Order..... just us." Rey sounded melancholy.</p><p>Kylo smiled and sighed to himself, "Yes, I do too, Rey. It was just US...." he paused for a second, "it was very memorable. The circumstances that we were thrown into made us come together."</p><p>"The Force wants us to work together for the galaxy too....." Rey began, "when were on that planet alone, there was no war between us, no First Order or Resistance, just us in perfect harmony, balancing each other out." she said, knowing the Force wanted them to do the same thing in ruling the galaxy together.</p><p>There was COMM silence for a few seconds.</p><p>Kylo was nodding to himself silently in his cockpit in agreement with Rey.</p><p>"When we reach your flag ship, how are you going to introduce me to your officers?" Rey asked.</p><p>Kylo took a deep breath, "Well... I'm not going to tell you they will be overjoyed at seeing you..." Kylo began, "But I'll deal with it. Anyone who threatens you will deal with me personally." </p><p>As soon as Kylo said that to her, his thoughts went back to how Rey defended him against the Resistance ships.</p><p>Rey smiled, "Kylo, notice how the Force willed for us to bring balance? You and I both have Dark and Light, it's a gray balance we are meant to bring and I see that now more clearly than ever." </p><p>"That's why I offered you my hand on the Supremacy, Rey. I saw that, even back then. I know you were scared, but when we ended up on that planet alone, I saw an opportunity to win your heart and hopefully get you to join me. I know the Force has been trying to connect us for almost two years now..." he paused, "the past is the past, we're together NOW, so let's focus on that."  Kylo said.</p><p>"My sensors are picking up a LOT of First Order ships.." Rey began, "we must be coming up on your flag ship." </p><p>Kylo nodded, "The Finalizer is YOUR home now too Rey. YOUR flag ship now as well...." he paused, "But, yes, we are coming up on it." </p><p>Both of their sensor alarms were sounding as they neared their destination.</p><p>*******************************************************</p><p>Poe landed at the Resistance base along with the other nine X-Wings he had taken with him to find Rey and Kylo.</p><p>Leia was waiting outside for them as they did and she was angry!</p><p>Poe disembarked from his X-Wing and Leia was right there to confront him.</p><p>"Poe, you didn't have my authorization to go after Rey. I only told you about her Force Vision during our last meeting so you would know she was safe. You are being taken to your quarters under guard until I review your rank and decide whether to demote you or not!" Leia said firmly.</p><p>Poe put his hands on his waist, breathing deeply, shaking his head.</p><p>"General, Ren was with her. How do we know she wasn't falling into a trap? I acted on instinct to protect her." he answered.</p><p>Leia's eyes narrowed at him, "Rey was following a Vision the Force gave her. You are not Force Sensitive and don't understand..." she paused, "REN... well, he is MY son. He and I may not see eye to eye right now, but if you had killed my son on an impulse fit of rage, you'd be dealing with a lot more wrath from me than you are now!" </p><p>Leia continued, "Also, Rey can take care of herself. If she had needed back up, she would have asked for it. She and my son were stranded for four days together and she obviously trusted him." </p><p>Leia motioned for her guards to come and take Poe into custody.</p><p>"General, I apologize. I wasn't thinking at the moment that he is your son. I only saw the Supreme Leader with Rey and wanted to act."</p><p>"Well, you could have gotten yourself killed or our other pilots killed! My son and Rey together are a powerful mix. You weren't thinking! Their Force abilities combined could have ended you and the fleet you put together!"</p><p>Poe nodded and kept his head down slightly, knowing he had crossed the line.</p><p>Poe went calmly with them to his quarters and remained there until Leia could decide what to do with his rank.</p><p>The other X-Wing pilots were put under arrest too and waited for disciplinary action. She realized these other pilots were merely following Poe's orders.</p><p>Leia did not tolerate insubordination anymore than her son did with the First Order and knew her son inherited his command capabilities from her!</p><p>She walked back into the base and thought of Rey and her son. </p><p>Leia couldn't help but be curious as to what the Force would bring by uniting them.</p><p>*************************************************</p><p>Kylo's Whisper and Rey's X-Wing dropped out of hyper space and were flying just outside the Finalizer.</p><p>General Pryde caught sight of them together and stood frozen on the bridge for a moment.</p><p>One of the bridge officers called to General Pryde from across the room, "Sir..., we have a single man Resistance fighter here with the Supreme Leader." </p><p>General Pryde looked amused and confused all that the same time.</p><p>"Wait for orders from the Supreme Leader.....", Pryde began, "He must have this fighter here as a prisoner!" </p><p>The bridge officer nodded and resumed her work.</p><p>Seconds later, the bridge COMM went off. It was Kylo contacting General Pryde.</p><p>"Yes, Supreme Leader, this is General Pryde." </p><p>"General, open the hangar bay doors. I'm bringing my TIE into the hangar along with this X-Wing." Kylo commanded.</p><p>Rey sat in her X-Wing listening to the COMM between Kylo and his General.</p><p>She took a deep breath, swallowing hard, not knowing what to expect.</p><p>General Pryde continued, "Yes, Sir. I'll have troopers down there ready to take the prisoner into custody." </p><p>There was COMM silence for a few seconds.</p><p>General Pryde waited for Kylo's response.</p><p>"General, I don't have a prisoner with me..." he began, "The person I have with me is not an enemy. When the troopers arrive in the hangar, they are not to take any aggressive action. Do you understand?" Kylo asked, sounding firm.</p><p>"Uh....Yes, Sir." Pryde answered, but still confused.</p><p>Rey breathed a sigh of relief and followed Kylo's Whisper into the hangar of the Finalizer.</p><p>General Hux was on the bridge at the same time and became furious.</p><p>He marched over to General Pryde and said, "This is unacceptable! The Supreme Leader has brought that Scavenger back with him, no doubt."</p><p>General Pryde nodded, "Perhaps, but you heard his orders. We are to do nothing." </p><p>Hux grunted and paced back and forth.</p><p>General Pryde watched as Hux was walking out his anger and simply shook his head, looking the other way and back to his own work.</p><p>Hux made his way off the bridge and walked through the corridors, looking to gather some troops with him.</p><p>He knew that the storm troopers would obey his commands without question and intended to show up at the hangar. He didn't like Kylo Ren anyway, but was now beginning to question his decisions as Supreme Leader.</p><p>Hux ordered numerous troopers to accompany him to the hangar bay and they obeyed without question.</p><p>Hux had secretly wanted Kylo Ren to lose his power anyway and was willing to take a chance at confronting him.</p><p>********************************************************</p><p>Kylo disembarked from his Whisper and stood outside his ship watching Rey as she carefully and slowly got out of her X-Wing.</p><p>EVERY officer in the hangar was watching Rey closely and had suspicious looks on their faces.</p><p>Rey slowly stepped down from her X-Wing and looked around the hangar cautiously, feeling uneasy.</p><p>All eyes were on her and the Supreme Leader.</p><p>Kylo held out his gloved hand to her and she walked over to him and put her hand in his.</p><p>The hangar went so quiet you could hear a pin drop!</p><p>An officer walked up to Kylo and asked what his orders were, but he was really trying to scope out the situation.</p><p>"Supreme Leader, any orders, Sir, regarding this Resistance member?" he asked, very nervously.</p><p>"Yes, get back to your post!' Kylo commanded loudly.</p><p>The officer moved away from Kylo and Rey, swallowing hard.</p><p>He went back to his post, obviously noticing that Kylo had no intention of taking Rey as a prisoner on board.</p><p>Rey stood with her hand in Kylo's. His eyes were locked onto hers and he nodded to her with a smile.</p><p>Within seconds, Hux entered the hangar with many storm troopers at his side that had simply followed his order and came with him.</p><p>Hux had told the troopers to fire on 'the Resistance' member as soon as they entered the hangar.</p><p>Within seconds of Hux entering the hangar, the troopers acted on their orders and began to target Rey specifically.</p><p>Even though Rey was standing directly next to Kylo, the troopers were trained to aim their fire directly onto an individual only.</p><p>"Fire!" Hux yelled.</p><p>Hux wanted the 'element of surprise'.</p><p>The troopers obeyed Hux's command and open fired on Rey.</p><p>Kylo raised his hand angrily and stopped the blaster fire in mid air as it was heading toward Rey.</p><p>The troopers stood still and froze in place, watching their fire power simply stopped in mid air.</p><p>A cold chill ran down the spines of these troopers when they instantly realized the Supreme Leader was stopping their fire and they had obeyed Hux's command, not knowing this is not what Kylo wanted.</p><p>Kylo's hand remained outstretched against the incoming blaster fire. </p><p>Rey took her saber from off her belt and was ready to deflect anymore incoming fire.</p><p>Kylo moved to the side and then let the blaster fire go harmlessly to the other side of the ship, hitting a wall.</p><p>Without saying a word, he took his saber from off his belt and ignited it, walking quickly and forcefully over in Hux's direction.</p><p>Hux swallowed hard, an expression of panic coming over his face.</p><p>He backed himself up against a wall and stood there, breathing heavily.</p><p>Rey stood back near her X-Wing, still holding her lit saber in her hand, watching what was going to happen.</p><p>Kylo lifted his hand as he walked and threw the storm troopers to the floor with one swoop!</p><p>His teeth were gritted as he got closer to Hux.</p><p>Kylo stood directly in front of Hux and used the Force to grip Hux's neck in a Force choke, raising him off the floor.</p><p>Every officer in that hangar was on the edge of their seats, watching what was playing out.</p><p>Hux hung helplessly in the air, gripping his throat, not able to breathe.</p><p>Kylo walked closer and said, "I gave strict orders not to take aggressive action down here. Was this your idea or General Prydes?" Kylo asked, his jaw clenched tight in anger.</p><p>Hux choked out his response, "S...Supreme.... Lea....Leader... it was my idea...." </p><p>Kylo held Hux in that position for a few seconds then dropped him to the floor, releasing him.</p><p>Hux lay on the ground gasping for air. </p><p>Rey had made her way up to Kylo by this time and stood next to him.</p><p>She kept her saber lit, prepared for any other moves of aggression.</p><p>Kylo had taken Snoke's life for harming Rey and he had no problem taking Hux's life if necessary.</p><p>His crackling red saber came down to Hux's neck.</p><p>Hux was breathing heavily and narrowed his eyes at Kylo, suddenly becoming angry and letting go of his fear.</p><p>Hux began to speak.</p><p>"Supreme Leader, you are not loyal to the First Order! You bring HER here," Hux said, looking over at Rey, "and betray us! You killed Supreme Leader Snoke and now THIS?!" he spat out in his usual arrogant manner, despising Kylo.</p><p>Hux got himself to his feet and stood in front of Kylo, challenging him with the expression in his eyes.</p><p>Kylo looked at Hux and said, "You just made your very LAST command decision today. Making a move against me <i>IS making a move against the Order</i>!  I AM the First Order!" and with that, Kylo struck Hux down, running his saber through his chest.</p><p>Rey's eyes went wide and she brought her saber to her side, still keeping it lit though.</p><p>She watched as Hux fell to the ground, dead.</p><p>Kylo kept his saber lit and raised it as he spoke to everyone in the hangar.</p><p>"Let this be an example to you ALL! Anyone who defies me or defies this woman next to me will face the same fate!" he said loudly.</p><p>He turned his saber off and hooked it back to his belt.</p><p>"Take this man's body out of here!" Kylo ordered.</p><p>Rey's eyes were still wide, but she said nothing. He had killed Snoke for her and now this!</p><p>She had only recently fired on the Resistance to protect Kylo, so she understood Kylo's decision.</p><p>Kylo turned to Rey and said, "If I had let him, live, Rey, he would have only made another attempt on your life or mine in the future. I have intelligence from other officers that he helped the Resistance against the First Order in the past anyway to further his OWN agendas! He has wanted me to lose and take my place. He could not be trusted."</p><p>Rey nodded and looked down at Hux's body.</p><p>Storm troopers came and removed Hux's body from the floor and took him to the med bay.</p><p>Kylo put his hand out gently to Rey again and she took it.</p><p>Kylo and Rey were both warriors, so seeing death happen almost daily did not phase them and they both knew that there WOULD be opposition to Rey being here at first.</p><p>Every officer and trooper in the hangar was breathless, watching this entire scene unfold, but they had newfound fear and respect for Kylo and his decision to bring Rey back wit him. No one dared to bring it up to him.</p><p>Rey and Kylo left the hangar and made their way through the corridors to Kylo's quarters. Kylo wanted to be alone with Rey....</p><p>******************************************************</p><p>Word spread throughout the Finalizer quickly about Hux's death at Kylo's hand.</p><p>A new sense of fear and respect swept through the hearts of everyone on board and soon word would spread to the entire First Order about it.</p><p>Kylo wanted to set an example of anyone who would defy Rey being there with him.</p><p>He knew bringing her with him would present a challenge with his officers and generals, and that he had to deal with it swiftly and sharply in order to set a tone of understanding amongst everyone that Rey was here to stay.</p><p>They made it to Kylo's quarters and he entered his command codes to open the door.</p><p>Rey let go of Kylo's hand long enough to walk in alone into his quarters.</p><p>Kylo closed the doors quickly behind him, taking a deep breath, "We won't be disturbed for the rest of the night." he sighed.</p><p>Rey shook her head, "I guess not! Everyone was terrified as we walked the corridors!" she said, smiling at him.</p><p>"I will not tolerate anyone trying to harm you, Rey. Hux had that coming for a long time. He was a spy for a while, working to supply the Resistance with information. He didn't care about the Resistance, he only wanted ME removed from power." Kylo explained to Rey.</p><p>Rey nodded and took a deep breath, "I see...." then she paused, "I had wondered HOW we had received such good intelligence about the First Order's tactics and now I know it was that 'general Hux' you just killed that gave it to us." </p><p>Kylo walked over to a chair in the room and removed his cape and gloves, putting them down, and then continued.</p><p>"Rey, I will not tolerate anyone coming against you. I have set an example for all on board this ship that if they attempt anything aggressive against you, they will lose their lives over it. You and I are destined to start something new together for the galaxy, a balance of the Light and the Dark...." he paused and then walked over to Rey, taking her hand in his, "If someone resists YOU, they do it to me as well." </p><p>Rey smiled and remembered how she stood between Poe and the other X-Wings to protect Kylo when they were orbiting Geonosis and she understood perfectly what he was saying.</p><p>She let go of Kylo's hand and began to look around his quarters, feeling almost surreal actually being on board with him in his private quarters.</p><p>"I had always wondered what your quarters looked like during our Force Bond connections!" she said, walking around Kylo's quarters looking at everything.</p><p>Kylo's eyes followed her everywhere as she examined everything in his quarters and he smiled.</p><p>"Its HUGE in here!" she said, chuckling.</p><p>Kylo walked back over to Rey, putting his hands on her waist.</p><p>"It's been a long day. You must be hungry and tired?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her.</p><p>Rey saw the look in his eyes. The look he had was like a look of 'wonder' and 'amazement', almost as if he were mesmerized that she was actually here with him.</p><p>She nodded, "I am hungry AND tired, yes...." </p><p>She squeezed his hands as held hers and she stood up on her toes to put her lips on his again.</p><p>Kylo pulled her closer and rubbed his hands along her back.</p><p>She remembered how that felt from when they were back on the desert planet and it filled her body with heat when he did this.</p><p>Kylo pulled away for a moment, his breaths were deepening.</p><p>"Let me get us some meals up here...." and he let go of her hand to make his way to the COMM and then continued "I promise you that ration bars and water will NOT be on the menu!" he said, WINKING at her and smiling.</p><p>She chuckled out loud as he said that to her.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind even if it was! When I was alone with you down on that planet, eating that with you was like eating at a banquet...." she paused, "because I had YOU." she said, her face turning a bit pink, blushing.</p><p>"What do you want tonight? Name it and it will be yours." he asked.</p><p>Rey's eyebrows went up. She was not used to such luxury.</p><p>"You choose for us... Surprise me!" she said.</p><p>Kylo ordered one of his favorite meals, hoping Rey would like it too.</p><p>He shut off the COMM and sat on a chair next to his observation window.</p><p>"Kylo, this is obviously your sitting area. Where is your bedroom and Fresher?" Rey asked, curiously looking around.</p><p>Kylo stood up again and extended his hand to her, "Come with me...." </p><p>She took his hand and he walked to her a room next to the one they were already in and showed her the Fresher and his bedroom.</p><p>Rey's body filled with heat as she saw his huge bed, lined with black silken sheets, and pictured herself there with him that night.</p><p>"So nice..., so luxurious..." she said as she looked around.</p><p>Kylo moved his hands to her waist again, pulling her flush against him, wanting to feel her body.</p><p>"After we eat tonight, I want you...." Kylo said, giving her a seductive look directly into her eyes.</p><p>Rey's eyes went serious and she returned his gaze with all the heat his eyes were giving her.</p><p>She ran her hands from the front of his chest to his back. Her lips parted at his kiss and her eyes closed.</p><p>"I've ached to experience that with you again...." Rey began, "to feel you inside off me, holding me close." </p><p>Kylo's kisses were heated against her mouth and his hands found their way up and down her back and then to her clothed breasts.</p><p>Kylo began to walk her backward toward his bed, kissing her the entire time, when suddenly his door bell chimed.</p><p>He broke the kiss long enough to sigh with frustration.</p><p>"That would be our dinner!" Rey said, chuckling at his frustration.</p><p>Kylo put his head to her forehead and said, "Okay, let's eat..., but then, <i> you're mine...." he said breathlessly.</i></p><p>
  <i>*****************************************************************</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Leia sat in her meeting room thinking about Poe and his actions earlier.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She was going to demote him and put him on a 'tight leash' for his actions.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She sat back in her seat, thinking about Rey and her son together.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The idea of Dark and Light being at war with each other constantly began to blur in Leia's vision.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She knew something was different about Rey when she first met her and felt from the Force that change may come.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>For the first time in years, ever since her father, Vader had ruled along with the Emperor, she began to have hope that perhaps the Force brought Rey and her son together for a much deeper purpose, a blending of Dark and Light, working together for a much greater purpose.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The more Leia thought about it, the Jedi and the Sith were both capable of light and dark. Both sides had committed atrocities against the other in the name of 'war.'</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Leia wanted to eventually meet up with Rey again and discuss this idea.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She loved her son, Ben, and also trusted Rey and supposed that the Force was up to something between them!</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Finally, a Balance!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leia deals with Poe, demoting him for his actions and tries to explain to him what the Force is intending between her son and Rey.</p><p>Finally, balance is brought to the galaxy.... neither Jedi nor Sith will rule, but a blending of both ideologies would work together to form a new government as the Force had willed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9: Finally, a Balance!</p><p>Leia brought Poe into the Resistance meeting room and sat him down with her in private to discuss his actions the day before.</p><p>She had already reprimanded him in public.</p><p>Poe sat across the table from her, his hands on the table, waiting for the worst.</p><p>"Poe..." Leia began, "This is not pleasant for me, but you have to learn to respect the chain of command here. Not long ago, you defied my orders and took down a Dreadnought and even though it brought a crippling blow to the First Order, we lost too many of our pilots and our entire bombing fleet due to your impulsive actions..." Leia said, then hesitating a moment.</p><p>Poe was nodding at her words. He felt uncomfortable, but knew he had defied orders due to his impulsive nature.</p><p>Leia continued, "You are an excellent pilot, Poe, and a very valuable asset to us, but I cannot have you running off on tirades without checking with me or waiting for your orders. The other pilots that followed you to Geonosis were only following your orders and I will only give them a verbal reprimand, but I have decided to demote you. I am also grounding you from any further missions for a while." </p><p>Poe sighed and wiped his forehead quietly, "I understand, General"</p><p>"Also, you must understand, Poe, that I've walked with the Force for a long time. My whole life actually, and I see something taking place between my son and Rey. My son is ruling the galaxy right now, and whether we like it or not, the Force has put him there for a reason. I may not agree entirely with all of his politics with the First Order anymore than I agreed with my father, Vader, but I would never harm my own son. You should have thought before you acted, realizing that if you had harmed him, you'd be harming my own son. There is a plan for he and Rey, I can feel it. ...." Leia hesitated for a moment, then stood from her seat.</p><p>"You will still have freedom to move about the base as you normally do, Poe, but you are now demoted and will not fly on missions until further notice....." she said, giving him a nod.</p><p>Poe stood from his seat and nodded slightly to Leia and headed for the door. </p><p>Before he left, he said, "Like I said, General, your son, in my eyes, at the time, was the enemy. He interrogated me once on Star Killer base and was not exactly gentle about it, I've seen him commit atrocities against innocent people..." he paused for a moment, "I care about Rey and didn't want her walking into a trap is all.... again, I apologize." </p><p>Leia sighed, "Poe, I understand your motives, I really do. My son was doing what he felt was best for the cause he believes in. I never told you this, but my brother, Luke, tried to murder him in his sleep one night. Ever since then, he saw the Light side of the Force and the Jedi as a threat. And, besides that, I have to admit that when you took that Dreadnought down, you killed hundreds of innocent officers that were on board that ship simply doing their jobs, did you not? How are your actions any different than my son's? You were doing what you thought was best, as he did. I'm not making excuses for him, I'm just trying to give you a different perspective, Poe." Leia added.</p><p>Poe listened quietly as Leia spoke, "Also, I've been thinking about the future for the Resistance and the First Order. Both sides need to come together and work out an agreement. This can't continue. After meditating in the Force lately, I see something taking place between Rey and my son. The Force is definitely trying to bring balance. Generations of Sith and Jedi have killed one another for so long....."</p><p>Poe was deep in thought at Leia's words and had never thought of it that way. </p><p>"I will give what you said some thought..." Poe said and then left the room.</p><p>*************************************************</p><p>Rey ate the meal that Kylo had brought up. </p><p>She was relishing each bite and would look up from her plate at Kylo expressing how good she thought it was.</p><p>Kylo would smile to himself as he watched her eat. Something as simple as a meal made her day.</p><p>They finished eating and Kylo had a droid come up to remove their dishes.</p><p>Both of them felt the sexual need and tension between them since she had been back in Kylo's quarters.</p><p>Rey ached with desire to feel Kylo close to her again.</p><p>Kylo stood and walked over to her and she stood up from the table next to him.</p><p>Kylo smiled at her and said, "Lot better than ration bars, huh?" he joked.</p><p>Rey chuckled, "Definitely..." </p><p>Kylo's eyes became soft as he looked at her and she took his hand.</p><p>"I want to feel what that bed of yours is like...." she said seductively.</p><p>Kylo didn't say another word but picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom.</p><p>He set her down beside the bed, stroking her waist and bringing his mouth to hers.</p><p>She missed him so deeply and craved his touch so much that she pulled herself against him with such force that Kylo's breath was almost taken away!</p><p>He chuckled a little, "Wow.... I missed you too..." he said, joking with her.</p><p>She smiled and then laid herself down on the bed, beckoning Kylo to come to her.</p><p>She ran her hands over the soft sheets and gave him a soft look.</p><p>Kylo stood in front of her, but began to unzip his uniform and lay it the side. Rey began to undress too.</p><p>"At least I get to make love to you in my bed and not in a cave or a ship.." Kylo joked.</p><p>"I didn't care, Kylo. When we made love in that cave, it was exotic and I loved it. We were all alone and it was a memory I will never forget... it was our first time together.." she said, trying to let him know it didn't bother her.</p><p>Kylo moved himself over top of Rey and his lips were so soft and warm on hers and she returned his kisses with deep fervor.</p><p>Her hands ran up and down his back and she pulled at him, moving him against her body even harder, not wanting any space between them at all.</p><p>Kylo sighed into her neck as he kissed her jawline. Rey loved feeling his long hair on her face as he did.</p><p>His hands were rubbing up and down her hips.</p><p>He kept his mouth on her neck, running his full lips up and down, and she loved the feeling of his breath along her body.</p><p>She closed her eyes, sighing in to his kisses and his touch.</p><p>Kylo kissed down her jaw, then made his way to her breasts, spent a few moments there and then down her abdomen. She arched into him, sighing his name.</p><p>He used his mouth to pleasure her clitoris and she gasped deeply as he did.</p><p>He made his way back up her body, kissing her as he went.</p><p>She was so needy for him that it didn't take long for her to be ready for him.</p><p>Kylo went back to her breasts, taking each nipple into his mouth, causing Rey to moan loudly.</p><p>He looked up at her, propping himself over her with his arms and entered her body slowly, moving in and out, dragging out Rey's moans as he did.</p><p>"Oh Force, Kylo....." she sighed, feeling his full and wide length enter her, "You're beautiful...." </p><p>He made the sounds that Rey loved as he moved within her and her mind raced at how beautiful it was to have him inside her, the love of her life.</p><p>They grasped on to one another, moving and making desperate moves to bring one another even closer as if they were holding on for dear life.</p><p>Within minutes, they each climaxed in each other's arms, their breaths mingling as one.</p><p>Kylo was going to pull out of her and roll to the side, but Rey wrapped her arms around him and would not let him pull out of her.</p><p>Kylo smiled at her with a chuckle, still breathless from their lovemaking.</p><p>He kept his body inside hers as she wished.</p><p>"Not yet, Kylo..." Rey started, "I don't want this feeling to end. I need to feel you inside me for as long as possible. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever known." </p><p>Kylo stayed low over her body, still inside her, and stroked her face with his left hand and just gave her a deep look of longing.</p><p>His expression suddenly became serious as he looked at Rey. </p><p>"I can see something is on your mind. Share it with me." Rey prodded.</p><p>"I'm thinking about what happened when we landed in the hangar today. I didn't anticipate I'd have to take one of my general's lives." Kylo said.</p><p>Rey sighed and stroked Kylo's back.</p><p>"Hey..." she began, "Look at me...., you did what you felt was right. I fired on my own Resistance friends to protect YOU. I did what I felt was right. Remember, the Force has a plan, even through times like that." Rey said, trying to encourage him.</p><p>"I don't regret it, Rey.." Kylo said, "Believe me, I don't regret it anymore than I regret killing Snoke to save you. I just didn't expect to take it to that extreme. I knew there may be opposition to my bringing you here, but nothing like that. Hux would not stop by a verbal reprimand alone."</p><p>Rey nodded and then Kylo pull out of her and lay to her side.</p><p>"Let's not focus on that right now. We both need rest. It's been almost non stop chaos since we crash landed on that planet." she said.</p><p>Kylo wrapped his right arm around her and she stopped him....</p><p>"Wait..." she said, stopping him for a moment.</p><p>Kylo looked at her, visibly confused, "What is it?" he asked.</p><p>She pushed him over a little bit so Kylo was laying in the middle of the bed and then she laid on his LEFT side.</p><p>She positioned herself against him, laying her head on his chest the way she did when she slept next to him when they were stranded on the planet!</p><p>"Okay, now it's right..." she said, smiling at him.</p><p>Kylo shook his head at her, chuckling.</p><p>"Oh I see.... just like we slept on the planet, huh?" he laughed.</p><p>Rey nodded into Kylo's chest 'yes'.</p><p>*****************************************************</p><p>The following weeks progressed smoothly, integrating Rey into the First Order.</p><p>Kylo had showed her every detail of the Finalizer and had her attend meetings with him.</p><p>No one dared to oppose Kylo again having Rey there.</p><p>They all remembered the fear he had struck in everyone's hearts when he dealt with Hux.</p><p>He and Rey were well underway and beginning a new government for the galaxy.</p><p>Kylo's mother, Leia, would be meeting with them both to have discussions about cooperation instead of continuing to war against one another.</p><p>Finally, for the first time in centuries, the galaxy was being brought into a 'balance'.</p><p>There was hope once again, not from the Jedi or the Sith, but from a new balance of power brought about by blending the two with Kylo and Rey in power, ruling together for the rest of their lives!</p><p>*******************************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This particular Journey has come to an end. I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>Thank you for your comments! It encourages me to keep writing. </p><p>Somehow writing these fics helps to soothe my own heart after what happened with TROS. </p><p>I can't see Ben and Rey  apart from one another! They deserved better and that's why I decided to start getting into writing.</p><p>Thanks again for reading. I'm working on some other ideas that will be posted soon!</p><p>Take care, stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next Chapters:: Kylo and Rey set out to scout their surroundings and any resources available to them. <br/>They meet some native life forms and things don't go smoothly.</p><p>Rey continues to fight her feelings for Kylo, but she can't shake the memory of the kiss they shared the night before and neither can Kylo.</p><p>Somehow Kylo manages to draw Rey closer to himself despite their sexual tension and despite the dangers on this planet, a new romance begins to develop in them day by day as they learn to survive together and forget that they are supposed to be enemies.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>